Free
by Sorakai no Tora
Summary: OC/Danny Fenton. Finalmente Vlad ha conseguido su más grande victoria: capturar a Danny Phantom y reducirlo a base de miedo, haciendo uso de los espectros mas mortíferos que había conocido Amity Park hasta ese momento. La única esperanza que le queda, es que aquel encargado de vigilarlo tenga una poca de compasión y decencia... si es que Vlad lo permite. Yaoi/RAPE
1. Así comienza todo

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene Rape y situaciones explícitas que podrían ser algo sensibles para algunas personas. Si este tipo de historias no son de tu agrado, te recomiendo retirarte. Para aquellos lectores que alguna vez hayan leído el original de este fanfic, bienvenidos sean a la re-edición. Esto significa que muchos capítulos han sido cambiados de su origen y que hay capítulos completamente nuevos. Como la historia original fué escrita cuando todavía no se pasaba de la primer temporada la serie, la reescritura incluye personajes de la serie completa y la mención de algunos que solo Butch Hartman ha dado a conocer, así como regiones de Zona Fantasma que también ha mencionado hace poco. De igual forma, se da pie con pistas a la historia que sigue a las tres continuaciones de este fanfic, de manera que tengan una mejor sincronización y entendimiento entre todas. Sin más por añadir, muchas gracias a todos.**

 **~Ayumi Von Tesla**

Free

Episodio 1

.

.

.

Aquella barranca cerca de Amity Park se consideraba el sitio más desolado y abandonado de todas las carreteras que cruzaban cerca de aquella pequeña ciudad, que nunca era tranquila por iniciativa propia.

Y aún así, algunos coches no podían evitar tener que cruzar por esta ya que se trataba de una de las entradas que dirigía casi al centro de esta, a pesar de que tenía que pasar al lado de una de las barrancas mas altas y peligrosas que existían en aquellos rumbos; no eran pocos los que conocían las historias que la circulaban y año tras año, los accidentes que se presentaban en aquel sitio al perder el control los vehículos, terminando por caer en sus negras fauces solamente provocaban que la mala fama que ya tenía, fuese acrecentándose.

Los nativos del sitio conocían la historia… pero muy pocos entendían la fría realidad de esta.

Y a veces… uno de los propios protagonistas de aquella, siquiera la comprendía del todo.

Era gracioso como la ciudad de los fantasmas, como comenzaba a ser conocida en los condados aledaños a esta a veces podía ser tan ignorante. Las luces de un coche que en aquella precisa noche avanzaban por el asfalto peligroso de aquella zona, cruzaron toda su extensión al girar con precaución en la ya conocida curva de la muerte, sin que ello a pesar de todo se reflejase en la única figura de un niño que se encontraba de forma imprudente de pie al borde de aquel precipicio de paredes agudas y cantos afilados, similares a grandes colmillos que aguardaban por su siguiente presa; los ojos grises de aquella criatura tan solo siguieron lo que parecía ser el único vehículo que transitaría por aquel lugar por ese día, terminando por dejar salir un suspiro cansino y guardándose las manos en los bolsillos de los gastados jeans.

Shane Haruna cerró los ojos con aburrimiento.

Era fastidioso pensar que uno de los de su clase terminase atado en una zona y región que no le correspondían en absoluto, dado la clase de espíritus que acostumbraban a rondar por aquellas cercanías; compuso una mueca de profundo desagrado tan solo de pensar en aquellos que se llamaban a sí mismos espíritus y fantasmas pero no eran mas que una burla y una payasada a quienes en verdad llevaban aquel apelativo a un grado que correspondía al temor y el respeto que se suponía, debían de imponer.

Sin embargo, la vida en aquel entonces le había jugado una mala pasada, y entre los fierros retorcidos que aún se encontraban perdidos entre la maleza del fondo de aquel barranco, había terminado atado durante largo tiempo a esa curva maldita.

Una maldición normal y reconocida de la tierra de sus antepasados se había convertido en el infierno personal de aquel chiquillo que había tenido que hacerse de un nombre por sus propios medios.

Aunque…

Apenas hacía poco, alguien le había hecho salir de los lugares oscuros y bajos de la zona donde solía encontrarse, para concentrarse en diversos trabajos que involucraban, irónicamente, aquella ciudad repleta de entes que no comprendían la definición de lo que era un "fantasma".

La brisa corrió suave, llevando consigo una luz que indicaba el inicio de una tormenta suave, cuyas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpetear contra el pavimento más sin embargo, al chico de pie lo atravesaban sin siquiera modificarse o dar muestras de la presencia de este; los ojos de aquel chiquillo se entrecerraron un poco y en un movimiento antinatural para los de su tipo, cambió de lugar las manos remetiéndolas por debajo de su chaleco de mezclilla, buscando un calor inexistente desde hacía años y a pesar de que el frío no debía de afectarle.

Pero las memorias eran fuertes.

Sin aviso, una espiral verde brillante rompió con la oscuridad de la noche y la tormenta, dando una luminosidad extraña y misteriosa al agua que se acumulaba en charcos y a las sombras que parecían exigir de regreso aquello que perdían al tiempo que una figura con grandes alas hacía aparición; la expresión de aquel chiquillo solamente se volvió mas fría pero no cambió el semblante, casi como si aquello correspondiese a una cita ya pactada con anterioridad. Y es que ciertamente, desde hacía bastante tiempo aquel sujeto le enviaba a sus esbirros varias noches continuas para otorgarle misiones; al parecer y después de intentos infructuosos con espíritus de la zona que le correspondía, había decidido por las medidas mas drásticas y mas peligrosas, acercándose al fantasma extranjero mas cercano al que tenía alcance.

Después de todo… el Fantasma Sugoi era del tipo que se consideraba peligroso para las vidas humanas.

-Niño…

Un buitre verde, con una cofia rojiza, lentes oscuros y canas revoloteó hasta quedar a espaldas del menor que ni siquiera se volteó a verle, lo que ocasionó que un temblor irritado corriese por el cuerpo del animal espectral.

-Mocoso!

Nuevamente, la indiferencia fue la respuesta recibida por aquella criatura que finalmente, rodó los ojos haciendo una mueca de fastidio. En verdad, odiaba ser enviado a tratar con aquel sujeto.

-Señor Sugoi…

El aludido hizo un movimiento que le indicó al ave que esta vez, se encontraba obteniendo una respuesta; Shane Haruna cerró los ojos y dejó salir un aliento que no existía, provocando que el buitre se enfadase y abriese el pico, bastante dispuesto a replicar su comportamiento

-Cada noche…- comenzó a decir con voz indiferente y seca- cada noche es igual… yo espero en este mismo lugar, tu apareces y entonces me dices que el amo Vlad quiere verme por que tiene un trabajo importante para mí- la criatura con plumas tragó un poco por la sequedad en la voz de aquel niño de cabellos plateados, que bajó unos segundos la cabeza para apoyar la barbilla en su pecho, clavando sus ojos sobre el suelo cada vez mas mojado- ya se ha convertido en rutina y no me ha traído ninguna novedad el haber aceptado unirme a sus trabajos

Su voz fue bajando de tono de poco en poco hasta hacerse casi inaudible

-Sin embargo- de nuevo su voz se alzó y sus ojos se movieron de lado para observar al buitre que dio un respingo ante aquello- siempre que me pague a tiempo y el precio que le he dado como cada vez, entonces, no tengo por que negarme, cierto?- la mirada del crío se volvió aún mas fría ante el nerviosismo de aquel esbirro menor- no tienes nada de que preocuparte Pietrov, iré de inmediato…

-Por supuesto, señor

La voz del ave sonaba tan amable, que fue demasiado evidente la falsedad detrás de esta que indicaba por supuesto, que a la criatura no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo el tener que hablarle a ese chiquillo, sin embargo, no podía negarse a las órdenes del fantasma híbrido debido a su poder, por lo que en un movimiento, el enorme pájaro se esfumó del lugar; Shane Haruna giró apenas la cabeza para ver el punto por el cuál había desaparecido aquel espectro y entonces, giró su cuerpo completo y avanzó apenas hasta quedar al borde del precipicio, observando la oscuridad debajo de este.

No estaba muy seguro de porqué, a pesar de los años y de finalmente haber adquirido la fuerza suficiente para separarse de su maldición, aún había un algo en aquel lugar que le atraía y le hacía quedarse durante largos períodos en el mismo punto.

La lluvia comenzó a arreciar pero aún sin afectar al chiquillo que finalmente, cerró los ojos y con un movimiento de mano, produjo un destello de luz muy diferente al de aquel buitre que ya había desaparecido, haciendo lo propio y dejando en silencio y en abandono aquella carretera, atacada por el aguacero e inclemente con quien quiera que se decidiese a pasar por el lugar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En Wisconsin, la noche no podía ser mas diferente que aquella que se presentaba en Amity Park, tantos kilómetros lejos de ahí.

El interior del castillo era inusualmente cálido, con las luces reflejando sus destellos anaranjados sobre las paredes de roca y diversos adornos de los Packers con una alegría y festividad que en nada tenían que ver con el carácter de quien les poseía en aquellos momentos; el muchacho recién llegado ahora tan solo andaba por los pasillos, con el ceño levemente fruncido y buscando con soltura pero sin prisa a quien le había hecho ir desde tan lejos, preguntándose que podía ser tan importante como para desperdiciar unas buenas horas de sueño.

Si, los fantasmas no necesitaban de dormir o eso se suponía… pero eso nunca detenía a unos pocos de disfrutar el intentarlo.

Y al menos a ese chico, le gustaba pensar que podía hacerlo.

O era mas bien que algo se lo permitía.

Una vez que llegó al tercer nivel, el crío de ojos grises se detuvo. Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió y apretó apenas los dientes, paseando su mirada por aquel largo pasillo tan iluminado como el resto del castillo y que no daba ninguna muestra de que algo inusual estuviese ocurriendo tras sus paredes; sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se las frotó brevemente, preguntándose el motivo por el cuál sentía esa inquietud extraña dentro del pecho cuando lo normal, era que él fuese lo mas peligroso que pudiese deambular en cualquier lado a esa hora.

Al menos eso sí lo sabía.

Aún con aquel híbrido de humano y espíritu vampírico, el chico japonés era simplemente letal. Aún muerto pero siguiendo con una larga línea de poder espectral venido de las tierras orientales, sabía que si había algo que separaba a los espíritus japoneses de los americanos, era la muerte que traían consigo; y sin embargo, esa noche parecía sentirse diferente… algo en el aire parecía haber revivido su corazón, que al menos en su imaginación parecía palpitar con velocidad y pesadez conforme seguía avanzando hasta que sus instintos le hicieron detenerse al lado de una de las puertas mas grandes y adornadas de ese sitio.

Un segundo después, vió confirmados sus sentimientos al observar como aquella criatura salía de la habitación, con expresión cansina pero aún así satisfecha.

Por donde se viese, Vlad Plasmius siempre había sido imponente. Dentro del espectro de espíritus que rondaban por aquella zona, era bastante consciente de lo poderoso que ese sujeto era por no decir, lo cruel, frívolo y malicioso que podía llegar a manifestarse en todos sus actos y sus pensamientos; y era justamente esa maldad existente la que había guiado a aquel híbrido a buscarlo para comenzar a llevar a cabo todos sus planes, algunos extraños, otros sin sentido pero si había algo que al menos el chico tenía en claro, era la necesidad de que estos se llevasen a cabo sin importar lo que fuesen.

Y eso incluía, herir a los seres vivos.

Y hasta ese momento, se había extrañado mucho puesto que era mas que conocido, el gran odio que le tenía a ese sujeto que se hacía llamar cazador de fantasmas, Jack Fenton y sin embargo, no le había pedido asesinarlo cuando no era una de las cosas a las que se veía impedido.

Entonces… qué era exactamente lo que tenía planeado detrás de cada trabajo que le ponía?

-Oh! Mi joven Sugoi… pero que agradable sorpresa!

El tono de voz burlón y animado de aquel sujeto, le hizo tragar discreto pero pesado, abriendo un milímetro más los ojos. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que había tenido trabajando para él le había detectado con esa aura oscura y perversa, de tal manera que por un segundo dudo de que en verdad fuese este; no tenía sentido aquel cambio, parecía que de una noche a otra se hubiese vuelto en una criatura aún más retorcida y cruel que nunca y se regodease en el poder que ostentaba en esos instantes.

Sin embargo, lo mejor que podía hacer… era disimular

-Tú fuiste el que me hizo llamar

Respondió por lo bajo y con un timbre aún más frío si podía, cubriendo su sensación de malestar; al parecer aquello había funcionado ya que el adulto había dejado escapar una fuerte risotada que seguramente, había asustado a varios de los espíritus que se movían por aquel castillo.

-Esas maneras tuyas- volvió a reír el adulto provocando que el chiquillo levantase una ceja- me encantan!

Aseguró ensanchando aún más su sonrisa

-Y siempre acudiendo a mi llamado… hasta pareciera que te pago por ello…

-Si no me pagaras, no vendría Vlad- replicó el de ojos grises cada vez más fastidiado y con ganas de largarse; no sabía que tramaba el híbrido pero mientras más pronto pudiera irse a trabajar, tanto mejor; el trabajo era lo único que lo mantenía activo y con la mente despierta y lejos de las cosas que lo enclavaban a un solo sitio- además… me sirve como entrenamiento. Ya sabes, mientras más te mueves más fuerte te haces… tú mismo haces lo propio, no es así?

-Hmm… se podría decir

Respondió con desparpajo el de cabello negro y en punta, volteando el rostro a un lado y agitando una mano mientras la otra la cruzaba por sobre el pecho

-Sin embargo, lo que más me agrada es lo mucho que nos parecemos- añadió con un tono más bajo pero divertido, flotando para darle la vuelta al otro que tan solo lo seguía con la mirada- no te importa hacer lo necesario para adquirir poder, lo usas para lo que necesitas y no tienes impedimentos en llevar a cabo tus cometidos- volvió a reír encogiendo un poco la cabeza y después, se enderezó con ambos brazos cruzados- es por ello, que te he convertido en mi mano derecha, un espíritu digno de confianza!

-Valgame…

El de ojos grises por primera vez dejó ver una sonrisa forzad, riendo entre dientes

-Con tantos cumplidos, hasta pareciera que me vas a encargar matar a alguien…- comentó para después, parpadear y volver a su gesto de hastío, con los ojos a medio cerrar- vas a pedirme que asesine finalmente al panzón ese? Te recuerdo que el cobro por servicios de dar muerte a los vivos, tiene un costo mucho más elevado que todo el resto de tonterías que me has estado pidiendo, incluido ese demonio de los bosques de los suicidas- advirtió frotándose las yemas de los dedos de una mano

Los ojos del fantasma más alto se abrieron durante un segundo para después, volver a soltar una sonora risa

-Asesinar? JAJAJAJAJA mi querido muchacho- continuó riéndose Vlad Plasmius hasta que finalmente, se retiró una lágrima de uno de sus ojos con un dedo- a pesar de lo mucho que me encantaría pedirte ese servicio, por ahora, no será necesario… de hecho…- junto ambas manos y volvió a sonreír con maldad- hoy no tienes que matar a nadie, el proyecto que tengo para ti, es infinitamente más sencillo e interesante que simplemente, deshacerse de una basura como lo es Jack Fenton…

-Era sarcasmo Plasmius- resopló el menor entornando los ojos- no tienes tanto dinero como para pagarme su muerte… y en todo caso…

La voz del chico se mostró curiosa y abrió uno de sus ojos un poco mas

-Qué clase de trabajo es?

-Uno que requiere de especial cuidado de tu parte- dijo el mayor esta vez mudando su gesto a uno serio- no puedo dejarle esta misión a nadie más puesto que el resto de inútiles que por lo general trabajan para mí, suelen ser derrotados con facilidad…

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo de "inútiles"

Musitó el de ojos grises haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse… y es que Skulker y Technus no eran precisamente muy versados como para que aquel híbrido los quisiera contratar a cada rato a pesar de su torpeza…

-…y por lo tanto, te voy a ofrecer el triple de pago de lo que siempre acordamos- concluyó aquel humano de poderes fantasmales, volviendo a captar la atención de quien tenía delante

-El triple…- repitió Shane Haruna entrecerrando un ojo con extrañeza- y me dices que no tengo que matar a nadie?

Añadió moviendo un dedo en su dirección y girándolo en el aire como si tratase de comprender del todo el qué podría ser tan valioso, como para que le ofreciese una paga más grande; VladPlasmius asintió varias veces y volvió a juntar sus manos

-En efecto- aseguró el adulto con satisfacción al ver que al parecer, aquel chiquillo no se negaría- el triple y en efectivo inmediatamente cada día que trabajes para mi- aseguró el espectro con verdaderos animos; el de menor edad volvió a observarle con duda y cuando habló, lo hizo con lentitud y cuidado

-Y… exactamente… qué es lo que tendré que hacer?

-Oh! Bueno, como dije antes, algo que no creo que vaya a ser un gran problema para ti- aseguró el ser de ojos rojos moviendo ambas manos para quitarle importancia- solo tienes que…- colocó sus brazos tras la espalda mientras flotaba- cuidar de un niño…

El silencio se hizo presente en aquel pasillo, conforme las palabras del más grande le llegaban al menos, que se mantenía de pie en el mismo sitio, como si tratase de comprender; la ceja que ya había levantado, se alzó todavía mas y parecía que abriría la boca, pero logró mantenerla en su lugar. Pareció que iba a decir algo pero en su lugar, solo salió…

-Disculpa?

-Sé que no suena a la gran cosa

Se explicó Vlad con expresión preocupada, antes de volver a componer su gesto malévolo y alegre

-Pero creeme… no lo pondría en tus manos si no fuese importante para mí- dijo el híbrido sin mudar su gesto pero con un tono de voz que daba a entender que se tomaba aquello bastante en serio- los últimos fantasmas que me enviaste la última vez, lograron su cometido y capturaron este… interesante espécimen para mí…

Los parpados del crío volvieron a bajar a la mitad con expresión incrédula y fastidiada, observando a aquel sujeto que parecía en verdad interesado; entonces… aquellos demonios salidos de la oscuridad de las tierras de sus antepasados habían sido utilizados para la captura y retención de un chiquillo? Aquello era en serio?

-La misión que te daré, es la de asegurarte de que este mocoso no salga ni de la habitación ni del castillo, sin importar lo que te diga o haga… puede ser bastante engañoso si quiere- advirtió el espectro de piel azulada señalando hacia la puerta de la habitación que había abandonado momentos atrás- no será nada del otro mundo para ti, pero creeme cuando te digo que ese chiquillo es bastante peligroso… no te confíes en tus poderes por que de ser posible, va a asegurarse de eliminarte por completo…

Shane cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por el rostro tomando paciencia antes de volver a hablar

-En verdad que necesitas una larga conversación con tu gata o con alguien que te ayude a centralizar esas raras ideas tuyas- se quejó el de ojos grises con fastidio- acaso me viste cara de niñera!?- esta vez el tono de voz del menor de edad era de completo coraje- soy el maldito fantasma Sugoi! Tengo a la mitad de espectros de la Zona Fantasma aterrados de que exista en sus territorios y más de uno quisiera verme desaparecer, los humanos se estremecen si saben de mi existencia en las cercanías! Los Observadores ofrecen cualquier deseo a los muertos por hacerme ir y tú, que me tienes a tu servicio me vas a emplear en mantener en su cuarto a un chiquillo!? Estas completamente loco, anciano…

Su voz se alzó de rabia más sin embargo, el adulto no parecía alterado, si acaso levemente precavido por el estallido del de ojos grises que ahora brillaban peligrosamente

-Imaginé que dirías algo así…- pareció disculparse Vlad con lentitud- sin embargo… y si te dijera que quien está encerrado es capaz de eliminar tanto como tú a los fantasmas que lo rodean pero que lo hace simplemente por el placer de verlos desaparecer?

Inquirió sonriendo nuevamente, al observar el interés que ponía el menor que ahora le observaba en silencio

-Es verdad, mi joven Sugoi… eres un espectro terrible, como es la naturaleza de los espectros orientales pero ustedes no suelen atacarse los unos a los otros, respetan su naturaleza como criaturas del otro mundo- el adulto de ojos rojos, flotó suavemente para volver a rodear al más joven y luego, le colocó una mano en un hombro- sin embargo… la criatura que he capturado, se dedica a destrozar a los fantasmas que viven entre los humanos sin importarle que estos vivan en paz… oh no… si sabe de algún fantasma que coexista con los seres vivos, se aparece y los hace pedazos

La expresión de Vlad se volvió severa y apretó su puño libre como si ello le molestara

-No todos los fantasmas son iguales, tú lo sabes… el rey del queso que vive en mi castillo lo hace en paz y no hay motivo para atacarlo, pero este… mocoso, de poder simplemente lo encerraría en uno de esos artefactos que lleva consigo y lo enviaría a la Zona Fantasma… si tuviera suerte

Continuó explicando a sabiendas de que el otro menor le escuchaba con atención

-Antes solíamos hacer lo que podíamos pero por ello, es que comencé a confiar en ti mis mejores trabajos, por que sé que solo alguien poderoso, podría hacerle frente a otro ser poderoso… no que yo no lo sea- se rió el híbrido con falsa modestia- pero…

-Por lo general sueles usar a Skulker para este tipo de trabajos… incluso, de querer podrías llamar a Walker…

-No, solo serían derrotados y además, en lugar de mantenerse firmes lo estropearían todo- replicó Vlad con un ademán de la mano- esta criatura, merece ser castigada por sus actos y finalmente, tengo la oportunidad de vengarme por cada fantasma del que se ha deshecho…

"Merece ser castigado… te has visto en un espejo?" pensó para sí mismo el de ojos grises observándole de reojo mas permaneció en silencio, antes de volver a ver en dirección de aquella puerta que con cada segundo parecía ser mas grande y tenebrosa…

-Te estoy confiando algo muy importante. No solo para mí, sino para el mundo fantasmal- continuó recitando Vlad, esta vez apoyando ambas manos en los hombros del chiquillo- sé que eres leal a tu trabajo y no te dejarás influenciar sin importar lo que veas, eres más fuerte que cualquiera de mis demás seguidores- le empujó lentamente hacia la puerta- además, no te estoy pidiendo demasiado… lo cuidarás para mí y solo cuando necesite a nuestro prisionero, nos dejarás a solas en la habitación y yo te pagaré el triple como acordamos… es un buen trato, no te parece?

Insistió el de ojos rojos, sonriendo de forma más amplia mientras que el chico de cabello plateado dejaba salir un suspiro de resignación y fastidio

-Tomaré tu silencio como un "acepto"

Se rió Vlad Plasmius soltando al otro y retrocediendo en el aire con satisfacción

-Entonces… lo dejo en tus manos, mi estimado Sugoi… que pases una buena noche

Se despidió el adulto cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza, moviendo la punta de su capa hacia un lado para acto seguido, dejar salir una enorme risotada y desaparecer en una espiral de plasma mientras que el otro fantasma, le observaba con aburrimiento de reojo y aguardaba a que desapareciese.

-Cuidar de un niño…

Repitió el fantasma que había sido dejado a solas, mientras que colocaba una mano en la perilla de la puerta que tenía delante. No entendía en realidad por qué aceptaba aquel trabajo, tampoco era como que necesitase del dinero de aquel sujeto que desde un inicio, sabía que se encontraba mal de la cabeza; además, ni él mismo entendía por qué le molestaba el pensar en una criatura que fastidiase a los demás fantasmas, él mismo lo hacía, aunque… en realidad, si había algo que le daba la razón a Vlad, era que no solían "matarse" entre ellos… era como una promesa invisible y silenciosa, no importaba que tan sádicos fuesen los fantasmas en aquel universo, no se destruían los unos a los otros.

En muy raras ocasiones, al menos en la Zona occidental, aparecía alguno que no tenía escrúpulos para hacerlo pero…

Se mordió el labio.

Esa era una de las diferencias entre los espectros de su tierra y los de aquella. Si Vlad había conseguido capturar a alguien que en verdad cometía semejantes atrocidades en una región que se suponía, libre de esas cosas… entonces, quizá él debía de poner sinceramente de su parte para mantener a la amenaza alejada de los demás y custodiada donde no pudiese escaparse? No era como que la Zona Fantasma fuese muy segura para el mundo de los humanos y en ese caso, Vlad tenía razón al querer hacerse cargo

Sin embargo, tampoco era como que Vlad fuese un sujeto generoso y bondadoso, con deseos auténticos de ayudar a los demás…

Rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Estaba pensando demasiado y aquello, solo era un negocio mas.

Soltó la perilla e hizo un movimiento para atravesar la puerta mas sin embargo y para su sorpresa, se sorprendió al golpearse con fuerza contra esta, terminando por abrir los ojos; aquella entrada estaba reforzada para impedir que ningún fantasma entrase o saliese. Volvió a parpadear y se quedó observando los adornos refinados de el tallado en la madera… no era que él no pudiese encontrar la forma de traspasar esa protección, pero… en verdad el sujeto del otro lado debía de ser de bastante precaución si el dueño de aquel castillo estaba empleando toda su tecnología en la protección de esas cuatro paredes.

Sacudió la cabeza y finalmente, se decidió a abrir la puerta e ingresar de la forma normal.

Solo se aseguraría de ver quien era su prisionero, daría un vistazo a la habitación y saldría para comenzar la aburrida y tediosa vigilancia del exterior.

La habitación en sí no era la gran cosa en comparación con lo que solía presenciar por lo general en aquel gigantesco castillo, cubierto de lujos. La oscuridad reinaba casi por completo y aparte por una puerta que le indicaba que probablemente, hubiese un baño, todo lo demás era sencillo; había una mesa con un espejo y una silla, un baúl gastado contra la pared contraria, una enorme ventana seguramente reforzada y cubierta completamente por una cortina gigante, gruesa, pesada y verde como todo lo demás en aquel sitio y por último, una cama de postes donde algo se removía y temblaba en silencio, cubierto por una cobija.

Levantó una ceja.

Había esperado ser atacado de principio por cualquiera que fuera el "niño" capaz de destruir a media Zona Fantasma como si nada y sin embargo, solo podía ver algo diminuto, arrebujado y en silencio sobre una cama que parecía demasiado grande para este.

Se acercó lentamente con las manos remetidas en los bolsillos y observó aquello durante algunos momentos para después, levantar una mano y tomar el borde de la cobija, para irla bajando con cuidado al no sentir ninguna resistencia por quien quiera que fuese el ser que estuviese escondiéndose por debajo; cuando finalmente pudo descubrir una buena parte, sus ojos se abrieron grandemente por lo que presenciaba, sin saber muy bien que pensar al respecto. Cuando Vlad había dicho "niño", una parte suya había querido creer que no lo decía de manera literal y sin embargo, en efecto, se trataba de un niño humano.

Pero no cualquier niño humano.

Había escuchado historias antes sobre aquel, no había tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarlo y en realidad, tampoco era algo que le atrajese al considerar ridículo que apenas un vivo de la edad de quien tenía delante fuese capaz de barrer con cada uno de los espectros que salían al mundo de los vivos… y sin embargo, viéndole detenidamente casi podía asegurar de que se trataba de quien había escuchado en mas de una ocasión, ser el protagonista de los sueños de destrucción y rabia de más de uno de sus clientes.

Sacudió la cabeza antes de observar con lentitud cada una de las marcas que sobresalían por encima de la blanca piel de aquel chico, sin atreverse a ver mucho mas abajo y tan solo imaginando, por la forma que tenía aquello hasta donde había llegado el nivel de depravación del híbrido que le tenía contratado.

Benditos dioses… una cosa era que le mintiesen descaradamente… pero llegar a eso!?

Definitivamente, Vlad Masters era un pervertido con todas las de la ley.

El chico de cabello plateado tragó en seco y después compuso un gesto de auténtico asco. Que tan grande era el nivel de maldad que se escondía dentro del pecho de ese infeliz como para usar de una forma tan salvaje y siniestra a un chiquillo que técnicamente era apenas y mas grande que él mismo? Comprendía hasta cierto punto las historias que habían llegado hasta sus oídos sin presenciarlas en absoluto, pero observando la figura delgada y herida del chiquillo en la cama, que se removía y emitía algunos gemidos de dolor, le parecía incluso imposible que fuese todo lo que le habían contado.

Mitad fantasma como el propio Plasmius y un fastidio y gran enojo para una buena parte de los habitantes de Zona Fantasma.

Se talló los párpados intentando acomodar sus ideas cuando entonces, el niño en la cama abrió los ojos dejando ver el miedo y el dolor en el azul de estos para luego, dirigirlos con velocidad hacia el propio Shane Haruna, que se quedó estático ante la expresión que parecía chocar contra él en oleadas que le dejaban sin ser capaz de razonar.

-Quién eres tú?

La voz de quien estaba en la cama salió golpeada y en pánico, evidentemente alterada por lo que fuese que hubiese sucedido horas antes y sin darle oportunidad al otro de reaccionar; el chico de ojos grises apenas separó los labios, sin saber que respuesta darle ya que aún la sorpresa de lo que estaba pasando en realidad le golpeaba con la fuerza de un muro y aún trataba de reponerse; un pensamiento, uno solo que parecía haber surgido tan veloz como el hecho de estar delante de una leyenda por sí misma le resonaba desde alguna parte de su cerebro… dejarle ir… hacer lo correcto, por que eso era lo único que tenía sentido.

Pero…

El fantasma Sugoi entornó los ojos y se acercó al otro que se inclinó hacia atrás, con un dejo de confusión y temor en la mirada, especialmente al sentir como los dedos fríos del otro le tomaban de la barbilla para mirarle con fijeza durante unos instantes para después, ser soltado de golpe y dejado en donde se encontraba al tiempo que la figura del fantasma ahora le daba la espalda y se alejaba en dirección de la puerta, con expresión de profundo fastidio y molestia, como si algo en todo aquello lo hubiese ofendido

-Quién eres tú!?

Volvió a exclamar el chico de ojos azules aferrando con fuerza la única pieza de tela que cubría su cuerpo, sin saber que hacer al respecto por el hecho de estar frente a una criatura desconocida para él… y finalmente, el otro se detuvo delante de la puerta sin voltear a verle

Shane permaneció en silencio un segundo

Una misión.

Aquel niño solo era una misión, un trabajo por el que le estaban pagando y nunca había fallado en ninguna de las peticiones que le habían hecho; por mucho que rabiara de coraje, por mucho que odiara a Plasmius por lo que le estaba rebajando a hacer… solo era eso, trabajo.

-Para ti… soy el fantasma Sugoi- respondió con lentitud el de ojos grises, observándole por encima de un hombro y percatándose de que los horrores en la mirada de aquel chiquillo, seguramente solo eran el comienzo de algo peor- considérame tu vigilante y carcelero. Si intentas huir… si acaso siquiera lo estás pensando… lo que te ha pasado, no será nada en comparación con lo que te haré yo. Has entendido?

Pudo ver el momento en que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos azules de aquel niño, pero aún así, se dio la vuelta y salió de aquella habitación de la misma manera en la que había ingresado, dando un portazo y maldiciendo en silencio, el haberse alejado aquella noche de la fastidiosa tormenta que asolaba en aquellos instantes Amity Park; de alguna manera, tenía el presentimiento de que hubiera estado mucho mejor en cualquier parte, la que fuese… en lugar de haber tenido que presentarse en ese castillo donde se temía, solo estaba comenzando una larga temporada de horror

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

TBC


	2. Temblar de miedo

Free

Episodio 2

.

.

.

Aquella semana no había podido ser peor

Y es que a decir verdad, en los últimos meses la situación en Amity Park había pasado del bien conocido y controlado caos causado por los espectros de la Zona Fantasma a un temor frío que flotaba en el aire y en cada esquina, logrando algo que jamás en la historia de la ciudad se había conseguido: que los habitantes anduviesen con sumo cuidado al acercarse las horas oscuras y al andar cerca de callejones, estuviesen silenciosos y alertas ante cualquier movimiento que les indicase, la presencia de algo que no debiera de estar ahí en primer lugar.

Primeramente, los fantasmas normales que solían darse un asomo de vez en vez, se habían esfumado por completo.

Johnny 13, Spectra, El Fantasma de las Cajas…

Todos de un momento a otro parecían haber olvidado su enorme deseo por infestar Amity Park y simplemente, se iban convirtiendo lentamente en un vacío recuerdo de que alguna vez criaturas como esas hubiesen vagado por entre sus calles. El cambio no había sido mal recibido por supuesto, pero era cada vez más sospechoso para el crío que cuidaba y protegía a los habitantes del sitio donde vivía, llegando a preguntarse la posibilidad de él mismo ingresar en el mundo de los fantasmas, para enterarse acerca de si algo había ocurrido, que cambiase su comportamiento.

Ni siquiera había visto a Walker y la última vez que había ocurrido un suceso similar… bueno… había sido en realidad por su culpa.

O su futura culpa.

Pero entonces… las cosas habían vuelto a cambiar.

Primero habían sido unos zapatos tipo chancla de aspecto extraño que una señora había encontrado en una venta de garaje supuestamente; nada fuera de lo ordinario hasta ahí, de no ser porque entre la noche había escuchado varios gruñidos por debajo de su cama y al bajar los pies y calzarse sus nuevas adquisiciones, había recibido un profundo y sangrante mordisco a la altura de los tobillos que casi le seccionaba los pies. Por lo poco que habían alcanzado a averiguar, los zapatos no eran tal sino alguna suerte de criatura que intentaba comerse los pies de la dama y no se detenía en su agresión al grado de que la susodicha, había terminado con varios dedos seccionados; Daniel nunca había escuchado de un fantasma que hiciera alguna de aquellas cosas, mucho menos tan graves o del tipo sangriento en contra de un humano por lo que se habían tomado como prioridad el encontrar esos zapatos.

Fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, hasta que después de otros ataques, lograron arrebatarlos de un vagabundo que se los había colocado, sacándolos de la basura.

No solo eran los zapatos de madera más extraños y viejos que el chico hubiese visto nunca sino que él mismo, terminó por recibir una mordida que requirió de varias puntadas para cerrar la herida. Aquella cosa era completamente diferente a lo que hubiese visto alguna vez y el regresarlos a la Zona Fantasma realmente había sido trabajo duro ya que se resistían a entrar al Termo Fenton de todas formas y este, parecía no funcionar correctamente contra un par de objetos que gruñían y trataban de asesinarlo; Sam dedujo que eran "getas japonesas" y al ser en realidad, objetos reales y no fantasmas, el termo no podía absorberlas como con los espíritus normales, lo cuál, para el chico no tenía mas sentido que un sol de color verde.

Después de aquel episodio, había creído que las cosas volverían a la normalidad y que se trataba de un caso aislado…

Que equivocado estaba.

De poco en poco, la ciudad que conocía y la rutina que tenía iban cambiando y transformándose hasta terminar, con un tinte oscuro y peligroso en el que el recuerdo de fantasmas que solo se dedicaban a fastidiarlos, comenzaba a ser algo deseado. Después del episodio de los zapatos, continuaron apareciendo objetos del mundo real que repentinamente, sentían una necesidad carnívora de alimentarse de sus dueños que ingenuamente, les encontraban en algún desván o los compraban de mercados que ni siquiera ellos, sabían cómo habían llegado esas cosas a estar a la venta; Danny jamás se había encontrado tan ocupado y por una vez, los cacharros que su padre inventaba ni siquiera funcionaban como debían aunque le daba puntos por los objetos tipo armadura que comenzaba a crear como protección contra los colmillos y garras.

Y de nuevo… de nuevo todo cambiaba. Pequeñas criaturas deformes aparecían y desaparecían, agrediendo personas y dejándolas traumatizadas de por vida. Voces y susurros que venían de ningún lugar y les perseguían con llamadas telefónicas o en armarios dentro de sus hogares; golpeteos en las puertas, reflejos en los espejos que no estaban ahí antes o sus propias caras, torciéndose de formas tan horrendas que quien veía aquello, terminaba por romper todas las superficies reflejantes y de ahí, pasaba a ser internado en el sanatorio de Amity Park.

Lo más nuevo, habían sido las estudiantes de vestidos raros que, enteras o despedazabas arrastraban personas a su desaparición y si no les encontraban esparcidas en pedazos, no volvían a saber de estas nunca.

Lo primero, le había hecho vomitar la primera vez que habían descubierto el cadáver de una de sus compañeras, regada por todo el lateral de la alberca que solían utilizar para sus clases de natación, terminando varios alumnos en sus casas sin poder asistir a clases, otros tanto con el nuevo psicólogo escolar y la instalación cerrada hasta nuevo aviso.

Incluso sus amigos estaban terriblemente preocupados.

Y con cada batalla, una nueva herida.

En aquellos instantes, el chico se encontraba en la esquina del techo de un edificio, aferrándose un brazo que había sido abierto de un tajo por un fantasma que llevaba una especie de cuchillo corto y le perseguía; respiraba agitado y negaba con la cabeza, apretando aún más la mano en la herida y sintiendo la sangre que tomaba esa coloración del ectoplasma durante su transformación en espectro. Era tan raro que saliese así de herido en aquella forma y ahora, parecía ser un ritual diario del que no podía librarse; por una vez y, lo pensaba para sí mismo, tenía temor.

-Danny!

-Estoy bien Sam… en… un momento…

Pidió a través del intercomunicador en su oreja, tratando de recuperar el aire después de haber escapado y entonces, un chirrido que le erizó completamente la piel le hizo alzar la cabeza tan rápido como pudo hacia la puerta que llegaba a la azotea donde se encontraba; sus ojos verdes se abrieron con miedo de par en par pero la puerta, tan solo se movió suavemente dejando ver el oscuro pasillo que descendía con las escaleras, sin nada que pudiese atacarlo. Aun así, tembló suavemente y dejó salir un suspiro suave, cerrando los ojos y agitando la cabeza; en verdad aquello le estaba afectando demasiado.

-Tranquilízate Daniel

Se dijo a sí mismo con seriedad, poniéndose de pie para luego, observarse la herida que de poco en poco iba cerrando pero aún así, no retiró la mano con la que se apretaba esta, intentando evitar la salida de más sangre

-Así no vas a poder ayudar a nadie… todos… confían en ti

Volvió a decirse, apenas moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado mientras que la culpa y el peso de la presión a la que ahora se encontraba sometido parecía presionarle de pronto contra el suelo; era un crío de catorce años por todos los cielos! No era tan pequeño como para ser indefenso pero tampoco era tan mayor como para sentir las responsabilidades de un adulto pero aún así, ahí se encontraba, luchando por las personas que le odiaban sin saberlo o que lo maltrataban a diario de forma real…

Abrió muy apenas los ojos, preguntándose si realmente aquello debería de angustiarlo tanto… y entonces, un pequeño sonido tintineante le hizo saltar y voltear a los alrededores con alarma

Ese sonido…

-Danny!

-Perdona Sam- se disculpó el chico al darse cuenta de que había callado ante su amiga a través del auricular en su oído- logré librarme de esa cosa pero creo que no la atraparemos hoy

Confesó andando por aquella cornisa con cuidado y tratando de ver toda la extensión de la azotea, buscando la fuente de aquel ruido que peligrosamente y cada vez más rápido, se acercaba a él; se giró varias veces sin poder distinguir nada, ni siquiera en los demás techos y el pánico le inundó

-Danny… si no la atrapamos, matará a más personas

Soltó con seriedad su amiga, siendo correspondida por Tucker que en aquellos instantes, trataba de averiguar con uno de los aparatos de su padre, la forma de hacerlo funcionar contra los nuevos fantasmas

-Eso ya lo sé!- exclamó el chico de ojos verdes con fastidio- ya lo sé Sam, pero es difícil de capturar algo que en lugar de huir, se lanza a por ti con un cuchillo fantasma!

Apretó los dientes intentando controlarse. No debía de desquitarse con ella cuando eran sus descuidos y su poca preparación la que los estaba metiendo en aquellos problemas, al no poder controlarlos; era su deber, para eso tenía sus poderes y había contraído una obligación con las demás personas, ante algo que solo él podía enfrentar; el ruido se había incrementado terroríficamente y parecía estar a punto de alcanzarlo, haciendo que se removiese más y vigilase con mayor desespero sus alrededores

-Lo siento Danny- dijo finalmente la gótica con cuidado- no… quería…

-Ya lo sé

Respondió el chico, hasta que sintió un frío pesado caer sobre su estómago al darse cuenta de que no había vigilado todos sus puntos abiertos y entonces, el sonido encima suyo se detuvo de golpe; no era arriba. Sus iris se pusieron blancas conforme su garganta se secaba y muy despacio, bajaba la mirada al muro lateral del edificio sobre el cuál se encontraba, percibiendo como ahora el terror subía por su piel como una especie de veneno corrosivo que lo llenaba todo a su alrededor; con una piel aún más blanca que la suya, los ojos enrojecidos por la sangre y una boca con dientes afilados y sangrantes, el espectro de una chica en uniforme desgarrado, una sudadera y un cuchillo, le veía mientras le sostenía firmemente de un tobillo

La boca de esa criatura se ensanchó aún más a través de unos cortes sobre las mejillas al notar el miedo del crío, que en un movimiento vago y más por reacción, había tratado de soltar su pie

-Odoroku desu ka?

La voz de aquella chica era profunda y gutural, casi como un gorjeo en el agua lo que volvió a erizar la piel del crío que no podía razonar adecuadamente, especialmente después de escuchar a aquella cosa hablarle… lo que fuera que le hubiese dicho; sacudió la cabeza y apretó los dientes y los puños, soltándose la primer herida y pensando en concentrarse a dar pelea.

-Lo siento, no hablo su idioma!

Exclamó con expresión decidida, terminando por soltar una patada a la cabeza de aquella cosa con el pie libre y luego, concentrando energía plasmática en sus manos para lanzarla de nueva cuenta, al rostro retorcido de aquella cosa; y sin embargo… la mano seguía aferrada a su tobillo y Danny pudo ver con horror, la cabeza colgando de lado por un cuello roto de ese fantasma, literalmente un cadáver que ahora se veía diez veces peor, al clavar su ojos en él desde aquella posición caída y que sonreía aún mas

-Odoroku desu ka?

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- chilló el chico mientras era estirado al suelo y antes de poder hacer nada más, sentía como aquel objeto afilado se enterraba en su carne, bastante profundo y le enviaba una señal de dolor por todo el cuerpo; se sacudió conforme la sangre espectral de aquella criatura, producida por su anterior ataque ahora se chorreaba sobre él al sentir el cuerpo de esa cosa subirse encima suyo y apretar aún más el arma para agrandar la herida, repitiendo una y otra vez aquellas palabras que no comprendía- YA DÉJAME!

Soltó aún más fuerte, percibiendo un fuerte mareo que no entendía del todo

No supo cómo lo había conseguido, pero finalmente, se había vuelto transparente y había atravesado el techo dejando a aquella cosa en la azotea y retirándose volando rumbo a su propia casa para intentar sanarse

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando hubiese llegado, lo primero que había hecho había sido tirarse sobre la cama intentando respirar profundo a pesar de que las punzadas de color le impedían hacerlo de forma adecuada

Pasó de su forma fantasma a la humana y un grito pesado rebotó en los muros de su habitación, agradeciendo que en aquellos momentos su hermana y sus padres estuviesen en una junta escolar; sin entender por qué, las heridas que debían de esfumarse en su forma humana al dejar de ser un espectro, seguían presentes y peor aún, ahora era sangre caliente y rojiza la que empapaba su cama debajo suyo. Tembló con mayor fuerza y aferró con una mano parte de sus sábanas, intentando soportar todo lo que lo recorría de arriba abajo

Sus heridas eran graves y si no las atendía, podía morir

Dio varios gemidos de dolor más y su respiración se volvió aún mas entrecortada. Con los ojos velados por aquellas sensaciones, se dio cuenta de que en verdad, necesitaba ir a un hospital; se tocó el auricular en la oreja y de inmediato, pudo escuchar la voz de Tucker del otro lado

-Tucker!

Dijo con un tono adolorido

-Danny! Estás bien?... Sam y yo te escuchamos gritar, vamos para allá amigo!

-NO!

Soltó el de ojos azules más fuerte de lo que quería, terminando por volverse a encoger por el dolor y la sangre que continuaba saliendo de su vientre; se observó la mano empapada de su propio líquido vital y apretó los dientes un segundo

-Escucha… llama a una ambulancia, que vengan a mi casa…

-Estás herido?

-Te pido que llames a una ambulancia de urgencia, tú que crees?

Soltó golpeado, volviendo a perder el control por el dolor y terminando por sacudir la cabeza para intentar aclararse las ideas; respiró varias veces a como pudo antes de volver a hablar

-Lo siento Tucker… yo…

-Olvídalo… así de mal has de estar- dijo prontamente el chico de gafas- ya va la ambulancia en camino. Pero Danny…- dijo el chico negro con un tono preocupado- qué vas a decirles? Qué te ha atacado uno de esos espectros? Tampoco es que vaya a ser raro, con tantos casos que han recibido…

-Si pero… mis padres harían un escándalo por ello

Suspiró el chico Fenton

Un crujido en las escaleras lo hizo saltar y abrir los ojos con alarma. Un segundo después, se relajó.

Vamos, estaba en su propia casa. La fortaleza más grande anti-fantasmas del mundo entero. Si estaba seguro de que había un lugar en el universo en el cuál, estaría completamente a salvo de espectros no invitados, ese sería su hogar; aunque…

Sus ojos se movieron nuevamente hacia la puerta cerrada de su habitación

Este tenía el pasador puesto. No era como que funcionase ante entes ectoplásmicos pero al menos, las cosas raras esas que habían estado apareciendo parecían de todo menos intangibles, lo que significaba que la puerta debería de ser una barrera suficiente para detenerlos al menos, hasta que encontrase una manera de huir, si es que había algo; aún así, extendió una mano para rebuscar en el cajón de al lado y finalmente, sacó lo que parecía una pistola con el logo Fenton. El chorro de sustancia verde que soltaba aquella cosa, debía de ayudar en algo, o eso esperaba

-Danny?

-Aquí sigo Tuck

Respondió Danny, cerrando un poco los ojos. Comenzaba a sentirse terriblemente mareado y débil por la pérdida de sangre y sabía que como no llegase pronto la ambulancia, tendría los minutos contados; y entonces, dejó escapar un gruñido al darse cuenta, de que a final de cuentas tendría que quitar el pasador de su puerta si quería que estos ingresasen. Pero no lograba ponerse de pie en realidad. Se enderezó muy despacio y entonces, volvió a caer en la cama solo por el dolor y la debilidad.

Un nuevo esfuerzo y se había tambaleado pero al menos, podía enderezarse para ir a la puerta

-Les diré que me asaltaron

Contó el chico a través de aquel auricular, finalmente poniéndose de pie y dando unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta de su cuarto, dando algunos traspiés

-Eso también es creíble y siempre puedo decir, que intenté defenderme y por eso la cuchillada- comentó el de ojos azules para luego, parpadear al parecerle oir un susurro en este- Tucker?

Y entonces sucedió. Un gruñido, un sonido gutural que inicio despacio y lejano y que fue haciéndose pesado con cada momento que pasaba, retumbó en aquel aparato, provocando que el crío diese un nuevo grito y esta vez, arrojase aquella cosa al suelo delante suyo… pero el sonido ya no parecía provenir de ahí; este salía de la rendija de debajo de su puerta, a través de la cuál, le parecía ver un ojo blanco intentando asomarse a verlo. Y repentinamente, no era solo la puerta… ni siquiera se atrevía a voltear por que le parecía que había algo pegado a la ventana viéndole y haciendo aquellos lastimeros sonidos, así como desde las paredes que lo rodeaban

Nunca había estado delante de nada que le hiciera sentir tanto pavor y que lo hundiese por todas partes en tanta desesperación

Pudo sentir sus ojos humedecerse a pesar de todo y retrocedió hasta darse con la cama en los dobleces de las piernas. Con dolor por las heridas abiertas y temblando intensamente, se acostó y se cubrió con la empapada sábana, como si de un pequeño se tratase y como siempre, aquellas telas fuesen el escudo mágico que le protegería contra cualquier ente maligno

No podía secarse las lágrimas que habían rodado por sus mejillas

-Papá…

Dijo por lo bajo, como un niño aterrorizado en medio de la noche conforme parecía que aquellas criaturas se acercaban inexorablemente a él… y entonces, recordó: la pistola Fenton de plasma

Extendió la mano hacia la cómoda a un lado para tomarla… y entonces, un estiró en las piernas le hizo detenerse al sentirse presionado contra el colchón; parpadeando, viró la cabeza para ver debajo de la sábana y entonces…

Un último grito desgarrador se percibió en aquella habitación para que luego, el silencio cubriese por completo el edificio de Fenton Works

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

TBC


	3. Derecho a exigir

Free

Episodio 3

.

.

.

Shane mantenía sus ojos cerrados y el cuerpo apoyado a un lado de la puerta de la habitación desde la cuál los sonidos no encontraban resistencia para ser escuchados en el exterior.

Decir que se sentía fastidiado era simplemente restarle nivel a los ascos y a la repulsión que giraban a su alrededor y que querían empujarle a alejarse hasta el ala contraria de aquel enorme castillo, mas sin embargo el nivel profesional de su trabajo y su propio orgullo le impedían moverse de aquel sitio, por lo que tan solo apretó un poco más los brazos cruzados contra su pecho y alzó uno de sus pies para apoyarlo en el muro sobre el cuál se recargaba, tan solo aguardando.

Y como si el tener que ser partícipe silente y oyente de lo que sucedía del otro lado de la puerta no fuese suficiente, aquel enfermo que lo había contratado le exigía quedarse vigilando en el exterior.

"Por si acaso llegara a atacarme e intentar escapar, tú me entiendes" había dicho Vlad Plasmius la única vez que el fantasma adolescente hubiera comentado que se retiraba para no tener que escuchar nada de lo que sucediera del otro lado.

Pero dado que le estaban pagando por ello…

Dejó escapar un resoplido y sus ojos grises se alzaron al techo con fastidio, en un nuevo intento vano de dejar de percibir los alaridos de dolor y súplica que daba el chico atrapado, en un intento vano e infructuoso de ser soltado.

Su trabajo implicaba capturar a otros fantasmas, deshacerse de los humanos que infectaban las viviendas de los muertos, llevar a cabo diversos negocios quizás no precisamente muy éticos…

Pero nunca había creado una cláusula donde pudiera librarse de tener que llevar a cabo alguna misión para los imbéciles que quisiesen aprovechar su fuerza para ese tipo de cosas. La violación y la perversión cruzaban una línea bastante grande que el fantasma de cabellos plateados ni siquiera había llegado a pensar.

Hasta ahora.

Pero ya no podía hacerse hacia atrás por muy cansado que se sintiese.

Por mucho que en verdad la parte más fastidiosa de su antigua humanidad le recriminara que debía de liberarlo, debía de recordarse que bien o mal aquello era un trabajo que le estaban pagando, uno que probablemente elevara su estatus de peligroso a un nivel nuevo y que seguramente le traería aún más clientela de la que ya solía manejar; un fuerte escalofrío lo recorrió y bajó los párpados a la mitad de sus ojos al pensar que en realidad… no, no le interesaba ese tipo de clientela, con la normal estaba más que bien.

Primera y última vez que se prestaba para una situación tan infernal y donde hubiera menores involucrados, hubieran hecho lo que hubieran hecho.

O bueno, al menos, no para terminar con un castigo que en su opinión era todavía más sádico que simplemente torturar y asesinar.

El sonido de un susurro detrás de la puerta cerrada y los pasos que siguieron a continuación le hicieron mover los ojos en dirección de la entrada de la habitación, de la cuál la figura del dueño de aquel hogar salió con una sonrisa de suficiencia y satisfacción que solo hizo que el acceso de asco que ya percibía en su garganta fuera más evidente: era una suerte poder mantener el gesto parco que no dejaba ver que si por él fuera, iría directo a vomitar en alguna parte.

Imbécil, enfermo y perverso Plasmius.

-Ahhhh… nada como un encuentro matutino- sentenció el hombre que se ajustaba mejor el saco negro sobre el cuerpo y lo terminaba de abotonar, sin dar muestras de que escuchara los sollozos fuertes y los lamentos de quien había dejado atrás; por un segundo el mayor había cerrado los ojos y había inspirado con fuerza para después liberar el aire con una exclamación de alegría y una mirada suave y agradable que contrastaba con la mirada fría del chiquillo a su lado- no lo crees amigo Sugoi?

La sonrisa retorcida que vino a continuación así como la mirada cruel y sin empatía de Vlad provocaron que Shane rodase los ojos en hastío.

Idiota, psicópata Plasmius.

-Es la opinión de cada quién, yo no tengo porqué meterme en la vida de los demás y mucho menos en lo que hagan con ella mis clientes- resopló con aire cansino y un tono bajo y grave el muchacho lo que provocó que el hombre soltara una fuerte carcajada de gusto

-Excelente respuesta, mi querido muchacho! –soltó Vlad aplaudiendo una sola vez para después observar con interés al otro fantasma que continuaba apoyado en la pared más sin dejar de observarle con atención

No le molestaba, saber que aquel chico al que había contratado para mantener a raya los poderes y la capacidad de escurrirse de Daniel Fenton le considerara una amenaza como para estar vigilándole atentamente, por mucho que fuera su cliente; era precisamente eso lo que había hecho que él se interesase cuando en una de sus incursiones a Zona Fantasma escuchase hablar acerca de aquel espectro venido de tierras lejanas y con el cuál nadie se cruzaba debido a lo que era capaz de hacer.

Y por experiencia sabía que un buen enemigo, por mucho poder que tuviese, debía permanecer vigilante de cualquiera que intentase atacar por sorpresa.

Estaba más que satisfecho con haberle empleado y más ahora que finalmente obtenía una parte de lo que deseaba y esto era, mantener a raya al hijo de Jack Fenton, ese chico que de principio debía de haber sido hijo suyo.

Aunque claro, a un hijo propio no le trataría así y en realidad desde hacía mucho que él esperaba que Daniel cediera y le viera como un padre… pero era tan necio! Ya había intentado de muchas maneras, quizás ahora y a la fuerza le haría ceder aún así tuviera que emplear el miedo y el dolor para que sucediese; y con la desaparición del chico y la incapacidad de ese gordo inútil de Jack para capturar al fantasma culpable de su secuestro, Maddie no tardaría en abandonarlo y entonces, todo estaría en su lugar.

Con Danny sumiso y obediente, él podría salir como el héroe que le había rescatado de las garras de sus captores y se adueñaría de la familia que debía de pertenecerle desde siempre.

Su sonrisa se volvió más amplia y maligna ante lo que parecía ser su porvenir ante la mirada neutral del otro fantasma que se había tensado muy levemente. Por un momento Shane se preguntó si…

No

Ya no debía de pensar en eso.

-En fin, tengo algunas otras inversiones que atender- dijo finalmente el hombre mayor ajustándose de nueva cuenta el saco negro del traje que usaba siempre y le dio una mirada más calma y animada al menor que permaneció silente- por supuesto, espero que continúes vigilando a la más importante de todas ellas –Vlad Masters dejó salir un nueva risa más liviana y se secó una lágrima de un ojo como si hubiera dicho alguna gracia- ah… si. Bueno, nos vemos después…

Aquel adulto se dio la vuelta y marchó dejando atrás al otro que le siguió con la mirada hasta que le perdió de vista y entonces, emitió un suspiro y bajó la mirada clavándola en el suelo conforme sus pensamientos continuaban golpeando duramente dentro de su cabeza; no comprendía cómo era que solo habiéndole visto una vez tuviera esa inquietud y esa idea constante de que debía de dejarle ir cuando por regla general él no sentía ninguna deuda con aquellos humanos o espectros que capturaba en pro de su trabajo.

Se golpeó con la palma de la mano suavemente un lado de la cabeza.

-Ya me he descompuesto- se dijo a sí mismo con irritación- por Enma, esto no me pasaba antes cuando…!

-Hola chiquillo…

Los ojos grises del fantasma de cabello plateado brillaron un segundo con fastidio al escuchar la voz de aquel fantasma cazador, recordándose que el patearle el trasero a los demás achichincles de Vlad no figuraba dentro de su contrato… pero cundo se trataba de Skulker podía hacerlo de a gratis y sin cobrar!

Decidió inspirar profundo y tomar paciencia por donde no solía tenerla y le dirigió la mirada más gélida que poseía a aquel ser que, del doble de su tamaño le miraba con una sonrisa orgullosa y de suficiencia que le hacía recordarse el por qué detestaba tanto a los americanos: sus espectros eran un chiste contado y que ese sujeto, esa pequeña criatura con armadura tuviese cierto rango de nivel y poder como para ser contado entre los fantasmas que asolaban Amity Park…

Bueno, le decía mucho acerca de lo que en esa región consideraban un peligro.

No le extrañaba ahora que después de las tres oleadas de engendros y terrores que él había importado desde su país de origen los humanos hubiesen emprendido huida de la ciudad (al menos los que podían costeárselo) y que los supuestos "cazadores de fantasmas" que se habían contratado no pudiesen mas que observar con alarma como todo lo que intentaban era inmediatamente mostrado como obsoleto al no causar ninguna diferencia ante lo que ahora acechaba sobre ellos.

-Qué es lo que buscas aquí?

-Vamos, los dos estamos en el mismo bando- respondió el espectro de la armadura metálica con algo de sequedad- podríamos dejar de lado la animosidad por unos momentos y hacer las paces momentáneas…

Paces momentáneas y un pepinillo.

Ambos se dirigieron una mirada de profundo desagrado.

El fantasma mecánico había tirado por tierra tantas misiones y trabajos para Vlad Plasmius que en cuando este había contratado al fantasma japonés, Skulker había sido relegado a segundo lugar junto con muchos otros, lo que había provocado que ambos fantasmas no pudiesen evitar mostrarse distantes y agresivos aún en silencio; si, estaban obligados a trabajar juntos pero el resto podía darse cuenta que de poder matarse el uno al otro, solo dudarían lo que bastaba para decidir la manera de llevar a cabo la idea.

Aquella batalla de miradas continuó unos momentos más hasta que un sonido de queja se percibió en la habitación cerrada lo que hizo que ambos fantasmas dirigiesen su mirada hacia la puerta; Shane dejó salir un chistido, el ruido aquella mañana había sido algo más intenso que en otras ocasiones lo que significaba que el chico del otro lado debía de haberlo pasado mucho peor.

Realmente debía de estar bastante malherido si podían escucharle a pesar de la puerta.

Skulker sonrió de forma torcida lo que nuevamente alertó al menor que le observó de reojo sin bajar la guardia.

-Lo preguntaré una última vez- musitó muy bajo- qué es lo que buscas aquí, Skulker?

-Vaya, parece que no estamos de humor el día de hoy- respondió el espectro con un tono fastidiado que chocaba con su sonrisa… hasta que esta desapareció y su gesto se volvió serio nuevamente- ya hace bastante rato que ese mocoso está en el castillo…

-Como debía de haber sido desde hace tiempo, si se hubieran tomado el trabajo más en serio…- replicó Shane con frialdad

-Si… en todo caso, ese chico nos debe. Muchas cosas- agregó el espectro cazador y sus ojos verdes se dirigieron hacia la puerta cerrada con intención lo que provocó que los ojos del otro se abriesen con una sorpresa auténtica al entender inmediatamente lo que ello significaba. Y el desagrado que sintió le hizo sentir el vello de su cuerpo erizarse- lo que suceda, nadie le creería…

-Ni siquiera estés pensando en…

-Por qué no!? –cortó Skulker con brusquedad y dejando ver las llamas verdes en su cabeza removerse con rabia contenida- ese maldito Phantom se merece todo el dolor que podamos ocasionarle!–repentinamente apretó los puños como si una nueva energía se acumulase en este y los ojos grises del menor se entornaron vigilantes- cómo espectro que eres, tú eres el primero que debería de entenderlo!

-Mi trabajo es cuidar que nada entre o salga de esa habitación, incluidos invitados indeseables- susurró con un tono oscuro de voz mientras que convertía sus ojos en un par de rendijas brillantes

-Inde…!?

-Plasmius confió al chico bajo mi cuidado- volvió a gruñir por lo bajo el fantasma humano ante una tensión cada vez más pesada y evidente entre ambos- así que a menos que tengas su consentimiento y que yo lo escuche de su boca, como dije, nadie sale… o en tu caso, nadie entra

El cuerpo del espectro más grande flotó unos centímetros sobre el suelo y comenzó a temblar de ira, como si estuviese utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse a golpear a quien tenía delante; Shane aguardaba, sabía que podía ser agredido de un segundo a otro, lo cuál en parte sería un alivio ya que aunque el otro no tenía el nivel que a é le gustaría, al menos lo haría ejercitar un poco: ese trabajo era aburrido y estresante a más no poder por lo que tener algo que hacer para variar no era mal recibido por su parte.

-Pequeña rata traidora…

-Traidora? –bajó suavemente la barbilla de manera que su aspecto extrañamente se volvió más amenazante- yo no soy el que está intentando meter las manos en algo que no me pertenece, Skulker. Si fuera y le contara acerca de tus ideas de venganza a Plasmius…

-No te atreverías!... y de hacerlo, cómo te creería si…?

-Sin pruebas? –alzó una ceja cínicamente- ya te dije que este es mi trabajo y por mucho placer que sentiría al deshacerme de ti, no obtengo ninguna ganancia por mentir y Vlad lo sabe. Así que entre tu palabra y la mía…

Por un segundo, parecía que Skulker había estado a punto de hacer salir su bazooka para atacar al de menor tamaño pero un segundo después, había dejado caer los brazos hacia los lados para gran frustración de Shane; en verdad deseaba aunque fuera una pequeña pelea con la cuál pasar el rato…

-Muy bien chico…- dijo el espectro con hastío y un suspiro de paciencia- tú ganas… por ahora…

El de cabellos plateados alzó una ceja conforme el otro fantasma comenzaba a flotar en dirección del techo para desaparecer unos momentos después al atravesar este; solo permaneció unos segundos más observando más el sitio por donde el otro fantasma se había escabullido para después voltear el rostro en dirección de la puerta de la habitación y frunciendo el ceño conforme tomaba una decisión. Caminó hacia esta y quizás solo dudando un segundo de más, tomó la perilla y abrió para ingresar en esta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por el momento, aquello estaba contando como el peor infierno en vida que el Fenton hubiera podido pasar alguna vez, incluso dentro de sus peores pesadillas.

No estaba seguro de cómo seguía consciente pero el dolor y el terror eran reales.

Tangibles y presentes.

Estaba helando y a su mente le costaba enfocarse y darle un significado lógico al porqué temblaba con tanta fuerza como si le hubieran recostado encima de un cubo de hielo gigante. Entre los pensamientos difusos que iban y venían antes de volverse borrosos aparecían las figuras de sus padres a los que trataba de suplicar por ayuda; pero más pronto que tarde se había dado cuenta de que aún si separaba los labios, la voz no parecía querer salir y en cambio una creciente necesidad de vomitar se iba apoderando de sus sentidos.

Se encogió un poco más en su propio cuerpo como si con ello pudiese evitar todo lo que lo lastimaba y como si fuera una barrera con la que pudiera protegerse de Vlad Plasmius y cada momento en que ingresaba en el cuarto para hacerle recordar lo mucho que lo odiaba y que aquel era un castigo por lo que el hombre consideraba, había sido un estorbo y una molestia en sus deseos.

Emitió un gemido y al segundo comenzó a sollozar nuevamente, hundiendo el rostro entre las rodillas heridas.

Qué dirían sus amigos? Qué pensarían Sam y Tucker si le vieran en el estado en el que se encontraba en aquellos instantes?

Sus ojos se abrieron en pánico solo por un segundo antes de volver a cubrir la cabeza con sus brazos.

Por favor, no. Que jamás se enteraran de lo ocurrido, que nunca pudiesen verlo de aquella manera! Aún contaba con suerte si Vlad había dicho la verdad y se había mantenido silente ante aquella situación pero ya le había amenazado con hacer pública su vergüenza si le daba más problemas de los acostumbrados; las lágrimas ardían sobre las mejillas lastimadas y con un movimiento un poco brusco de uno de sus brazos las retiró con ansiedad.

Todavía recordaba… le costaba tanto olvidar…

…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

TBC

 **No puedo creerlo pero parece que esta historia todavía es de su agrado... y sus lindas palabras solamente me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y esforzándome en mejorar! Mil gracias! Y un especial agradecimiento a la hermosísima Pixie Van Winkle que es como una musa en sí misma, para impulsarme a seguir escribiendo. Mil gracias hermosa TwT**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **KatheJazz**

 **Todo un honor y un cumplido tus palabras linda UwU... como puedes ver, es un formato nuevo y detalles extras para la historia original. Me hace muy feliz que lo hayas notado! Sobre todo la adición de los espectros japoneses, verdad que son terroríficos? y todavía faltan más de ellos, lo que terminará haciendo que este fic tenga todavía más capítulos que el original jijiji. En serio de todo corazón, MIL gracias por tu review, espero que los demás capítulos sigan siendo de tu agrado!**


	4. La manera de perder

Free

Episodio 4

.

.

.

Wisconsin. Dos meses atrás.

Danny sentía el cuerpo bastante pesado y lento, como si se hubiera medicado y ahora estuviese resintiendo un exceso de pastillas.

Sin embargo no recordaba haber tomado nada para dormir o que estuviera enfermo como para requerir algún tipo de medicamento; el pecho dolía en cierta manera como si hubiera estado acelerado en algún punto y no entendía porque de vez en vez dejaba escapar algunos temblores. Sin abrir los ojos intentó incorporarse un poco sobre la superficie de lo que su mente le indicaba que era una cama, sin embargo algo duro y firme le mantuvo en la misma posición lo que terminó por hacerle abrir los ojos de golpe.

-Ah… eh? –parpadeó varias veces pero afortunadamente la luz del sitio donde estaba no era muy fuerte. De hecho, era una habitación bastante elegante y con las luces bajas que no le costó tardar en reconocer, especialmente porque ya había dormido en una parecida en ocasiones anteriores; incluso el olor de los perfumes que solía colocar el dueño para que el sitio fuese confortable (según su punto de vista) era bastante reconocible

Danny emitió un gruñido

-Vlad… -dijo por lo bajó con los ojos brillando de un verde intenso y nuevamente intentó incorporarse pero entonces pudo notar los cinchos de metal que le apretaban los brazos y el torso contra la cama, así como uno que estaba alrededor de sus tobillos- por qué no me sorprende?

-Lo que debería de sorprenderte en todo caso es la cantidad de veces que sueles caer en la mayoría de las trampas- el espectro de aire vampírico salió de las sombras, con los ojos rojos fijos en el niño en la cama mientras que movía una de sus manos en ademanes

-Bueno, en ese caso no deberá de sorprenderte la gran cantidad de veces en que he terminado liberándome de ellas- espetó Danny de mala gana, observando a aquel hibrido flotando cerca de la cama- y tampoco esta será diferente de esas ocasiones…

-Ah! Eso crees?- replicó Plasmius con un tono de voz burlón sin verse muy preocupado por el asunto lo que irritó al adolescente pero tampoco le preocupó demasiado: no era la primera vez que Vlad se mostraba exageradamente confiado para después terminar con cualquiera que fueran sus planes hechos polvo

Entornó los ojos.

-Me transformaré! –exclamó y ante la mirada calmada y quizás algo entretenida del adulto, los aros blancos de luz aparecieron desde la parte media del cuerpo del chico de ojos azules hasta ir cambiando su estructura y ropas por las del fantasma en que se convertía; Danny Phantom apretó con fuerza los puños y el espectro a su lado solo ladeó la cabeza entretenido con el espectáculo hasta que la voz del menor se volvió a escuchar –ya es hora de que aprendas a tratar de otra manera a tus invitados!

Reclamó el chico comenzando a juntar energía en su cuerpo pero Plasmius solo sonrió un poco más, casi con ternura

-Claro, adelante… muéstrame- pidió

El chico dejó escapar un grito mientras que hacía un nuevo esfuerzo por romper aquello que lo aprisionaba, mas sin embargo la energía que había juntado en su cuerpo simplemente salió expulsado sin producir nada en aquello que lo mantenía quiero sobre la cama; los ojos verdes del chico expresaban sorpresa aunque tampoco por ello se sentía asustado: no era tampoco la primera vez que le tomaba tiempo para poder soltarse de las trampas del hombre y probablemente aquella fuera una de esas.

-Algo más? –inquirió el otro aún sonriente y con paciencia mientras que el menor se tensaba nuevamente con expresión de fastidio

-Tú sabes en qué terminará esto- advirtió Danny observando molesto al hombre- por qué no te ahorras la paliza que te voy a dar y simplemente me dejas ir? Te haré el favor de ni siquiera preguntarte acerca de… AHHHH!

Algo había atravesado su vientre de forma tan violenta que le había terminando curvando hacia arriba, lastimando sus tobillos y las zonas retenidas por los cinchos en sus brazos y pecho; el dolor había sido muy intenso y le recordó la puñalada que aún tenía en su cuerpo, producto de ese horrendo espectro.

El recuerdo repentino de aquello le hizo mirar lo que parecía una larga cuchilla saliendo de su vientre y su iris se volvió blanco de terror por unos segundos.

Y por encima del dolor, muy lentamente fue levantando la mirada hasta clavarla en el techo con dosel de la cama y lo que vió le hizo soltar un nuevo alarido de horror que provocó que su corazón latiese con tanta fuerza que golpeaba contra su pecho: era una criatura humanoide de piel azulada, los ojos muy abiertos pero con las pupilas pequeñas y una sonrisa tan grande y demencial que parecía ir de lado a lado de la mandíbula. El cabello negro y largo le caía por los lados de la cabeza y colgaba por encima suyo, observándole de una forma tan desequilibrada que se dio cuenta de que lo único que deseaba era salir huyendo del lugar.

Nunca había visto un fantasma o un espectro como aquel… o al menos no antes de…

-Fuiste tú? –su voz salió débil e incrédula mientras que ahora volteaba a observar al fantasma híbrido que parecía verdaderamente entretenido por lo que veía; Vlad Plasmius se frotó las manos y al siguiente momento el enorme cuchillo verde brillante a través del muchacho fue desprendido nuevamente hacia el interior de la cama lo que hizo que Danny dejara escapar un grito aún más fuerte

El ectoplasma que fungía como sangre para todos los fantasmas comenzaba a correr libremente por la cama, manchando las sábanas con aquella tonalidad verde neón y comenzando a gotear por uno de los bordes hasta caer al suelo; el menor respiraba de forma muy superficial, sudando frío por el dolor que le iba recorriendo y por el descubrimiento de que aquellas crueles y malévolas criaturas habían sido enviadas por aquel enemigo que finalmente, había llegado demasiado lejos en su obsesión por destruirlo.

-Curioso, no te parece? –Vlad rió un poco antes de acercarse a la cama del chico que hizo un esfuerzo por dejar de mirar en aquellos ojos profundos y malignos para dirigir esta vez su atención a quien le hablaba, entornando los ojos que mostraban el dolor que sentía- justo cuando piensas que ya has conocido lo peor del mundo, entonces descubres que ni siquiera te habías acercado un poco- comentó el espectro flotando en dirección de su cautivo hasta quedar al lado de la cama- tal parece que no hemos descubierto todo lo que nos gustaría de la zona fantasma, sabes…?

-Esto… ellos son… de la Zona Fantasma?

Daniel estaba impactado puesto que en sus incursiones en aquel lugar nunca había visto algo que siquiera se asemejara a lo que había estado intentando capturar por semanas. Vlad sonrió un poco más y en un movimiento repentino pero firme, hundió parte de su mano en el vientre abierto del chico lo que provocó que volviera a retorcerse y a gritar con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro que se había herido la garganta.

Tosió un par de veces y trató de concentrarse aunque al sentirle mover los dedos en su interior sintió un acceso de náuseas que le costó un gran esfuerzo ignorar.

Pero eso no le detuvo de removerse dentro de sus ataduras y de quejarse aún más cuando le sintió retorcer aún más los dedos en su carne herida. Temblaba como si hiciera frío y su gesto se volvió aún más rabioso ante la evidente diversión del espectro.

Sus ojos verdes se volvieron de un azul brillante.

-NO ME TOQUES! –chilló

Al siguiente momento un rayo gélido brotó de su mirada y solo por unos centímetros no le dio a Vlad Plasmius aunque había conseguido que el espectro sobre la cama abriese aún más los ojos y emprendiese huida hasta una de las esquinas del alto techo, desde donde se quedó observando al niño ahora con un gesto amenazante y le dirigió un chillido que helaba la sangre; pero aparte de eso, el espectro vampírico se había movido hacia un lado y al siguiente instante le había dado una bofetada tan fuerte que su rostro se viró de golpe, lastimándole el cuello.

-ERES UN MALDITO IMPERTINENTE DANIEL!

Exclamó Plasmius y al siguiente instante se había trepado sobre la cama y sobre el cuerpo del chico que comenzaba a marearse frente a la pérdida de la sustancia vital para todo fantasma; en medio de su mareo no escuchaba lo que decía el mayor pero una cosa era segura: estaba debilitándose demasiado rápido

-Alguien va a tener que enseñarte modales- gruñía de mala gana aquel hombre y entonces, pudo percibir los ojos cansados del menor y como al siguiente segundo este cambiaba de forma en un destello para volver a su figura humana

Ahora no era ectoplasma, era sangre lo que estaba manchando las sábanas y con algo de satisfacción en medio de su irritación, Plasmius pudo percibir el miedo en el celeste de los ojos de Danny.

-Que conveniente… olvidaste que las heridas que estos espectros hacen permanecen incluso en tu forma humana?- se burló con crueldad y enojo ante los temblores cada vez más evidentes del menor que cada vez estaba más pálido- otra pequeña curiosidad de mis nuevos amigos: todo lo que hacen es mortal para el mundo de los humanos por encima de lo que puedan provocar como espectros, su odio, su rabia, su ira y su dolor se concentran de tal forma que trascienden el estado de los muertos para poder tocar a los vivos. De eso viven y se mueven ellos

Explicó al tiempo que él mismo volvía a su figura humana, aún sobre sus rodillas a los lados del cuerpo del adolescente que se notaba confundido, adolorido y quizás ahora que era humano nuevamente, con pequeños destellos de rabia y odio

-Eres… un enfermo…

Alcanzó a susurrar Danny entre el adormecimiento que comenzaba a sentir en su cuerpo a causa de la pérdida de sangre desde su estómago. No tenía ni idea de que tan grave era la herida pero sabía que no era nada bueno que su sangre llegase a acumularse tanto como para gotearse por encima del ectoplasma que ya había en el suelo; los ojos de aquel hombre parecieron brillar de una forma extraña y sus manos se cerraron a pocos centímetros por encima del cuerpo del chico.

-Quizás… y quizás en un momento como este, eso sea bastante conveniente- dijo en un tono de voz que hizo tensarse al adolescente que se obligó a verle al rostro- después de todo, quizás no te lo hayan dicho antes Daniel… pero eres tan bonito como tu madre, me atrevería a decir…

-Qué? –el chico consiguió enfocarse brevemente ante lo que acababa de decir- pero qué tonterías estás diciendo?

-Lo que dije –replicó con fingida calma el hombre antes de bajar las manos hasta poder tomar el borde inferior de la camisa del chico para alzarla un poco hasta que pareció percibir que el amarre del chico le impediría retirar la prenda –tsk tsk tsk… esto lo hará más difícil, necesito una buena posición o me voy a hacer daño contigo…

Un escalofrío recorrió a Danny y decidió dejar de prestarle atención a aquel demente para tratar de concentrarse en encontrar una forma de escapar de la habitación.

Sus ojos se movieron en todas direcciones y pasaron de la ventana cerrada y cubierta por cortinas hasta las dos puertas que había, llegando a la conclusión de que al menos una de esas dos debía de ser la salida de aquel lugar; en un momento, pudo sentir como Vlad comenzaba a aflojar aquello con lo que le sostenía del pecho pero sin soltar sus muñecas. De alguna manera la adrenalina de la herida abierta y profunda en su estómago le había enfriado la cabeza y hacía que el dolor no fuera tan evidente, así que tenía que aprovechar antes de que la consciencia de lo que pasaba llegase a él.

Tenía que llegar a su casa.

-Si tan solo no fueras tan necio…- musitaba Masters mientas que retiraba aquella atadura del torso del chico y comenzaba a aflojar levemente las de las muñecas- me obligaste a lastimarte y al menos no esperaba que terminaras de esta forma Daniel… por muy resistente que seas, esto va a necesitar de servicios médicos y no quiero personas haciendo preguntas indebidas cuando se supone que soy el alcalde de ese maldito pueblucho donde vives… traerte hasta mi vieja morada reconstruída no fue fácil pero es más seguro así…

Los ojos azules del menor se cerraron y se obligó a aflojar el cuerpo a pesar de que empezaba a sentir como el efecto de la adrenalina comenzaba a pasar y cómo el dolor empezaba a hacerse de poco en poco más perceptible.

Solo unos momentos más…

-Has perdido la consciencia? –Vlad le dirigió una mirada disgustada al chico al que le caía el fleco sobre los ojos y cuyo cuerpo parecía ya no responder- maldita sea, perdió demasiada sangre –resopló irritado y terminó por soltar las muñecas del menor para de ahí, hacerlo con los tobillos –ni hablar. Supongo que podré hacer algo con el condenado botiquín…

Fue solo un segundo el que tuvo para tomar la decisión. Era ahora o nunca.

No era la primera vez que solo transformaba una pequeña parte de su cuerpo pero si la primera en la que lo hacía con un mínimo de energías demasiado evidente; con horror pudo comprobar que el simple hecho de juntar la energía para ese cambio le provocaba que la cabeza diera vueltas y eso no era conveniente si tenía que salir corriendo de inmediato de ahí. Pero tenía que hacerlo. En un momento había transformado sus manos a su versión fantasma y con lo único que le quedaba de energía fantasmal arrojó con fuerza uno de sus rayos. Si Vlad no hubiera estado directamente enfrente suyo no hubiera conseguido golpearlo, así como había pasado con su rayo gélido, sin embargo, en ese momento consiguió quitarse al adulto de encima que cayó hacia atrás dando un grito.

No se detuvo a ver si el otro ya se recuperaba o qué pasaría, solo se giró y cayó de la cama con un golpe pesado dándose cuenta en medio del pánico y de los latidos de su corazón que su cuerpo estaba mucho peor de lo que pensaba por la falta de sangre:

Sus miembros se sentían tan pesados como si les hubieran atado pesadas barras de hierro y se movían de forma torpe.

Pero no podía pensar en eso, solo debía de salir de ahí y llegar a su casa, a la casa de sus amigos o a dónde pudiera conseguir ayuda urgente y un teléfono; temblando como indicativo de que no podría estar demasiado tiempo de pie y casi yéndose de lado, trató de correr en dirección de la puerta que le parecía que iba rumbo al pasillo de aquella enorme mansión… cuando entonces, todo se puso peor.

Algo pesado cayó sobre su espalda haciéndole dar contra el suelo de frente, de forma que un involuntario grito salió de su boca al comenzar a sangrar de nueva cuenta y de forma profusa por la carne abierta en su espalda y por el frente; al mismo tiempo sintió como unos colmillos afilados desgarraban su carne al morderle a la altura del omóplato con un gruñido de placer que le puso los pelos de punta y entonces, pudo darse cuenta del nivel de su descuido: había olvidado a esa bestia extraña que había estado en el techo de la habitación y que servía a las órdenes de Vlad.

Trató de moverse pero entre lo débil que se encontraba y el peso de aquella cosa no había mucho que pudiese hacer.

-Maldita sea… quítate! –alcanzó a decir antes de percibir una sombra que lo cubría a él y a aquella cosa; tembló varias veces a sabiendas de que el dueño de aquel lugar iba a estar verdaderamente furioso pero fue más el tono de voz tranquilo del hombre lo que le hizo darse cuenta del nivel de rabia que había conseguido en su captor.

-Onna…!- sisseó Vlad desde su altura, nuevamente de pie y por detrás del cuerpo de ambos- lo necesito vivo…

La mordida se relajó y con un gran esfuerzo Daniel volteó el rostro para ver mejor a su enemigo… pero entonces lo que vió le dejó mudó por un momento: aquella persona a la que su padre consideraba su mejor amigo, ese sujeto que estaba loco por su madre, ese ser que hasta el momento había considerado como un enemigo poderoso, quizás hacía tiempo que ya no el peor de ellos pero si el que seguía en maldad y fortaleza pero que de todas maneras aún guardaba en cierto punto algunos límites… estaba desabrochándose el pantalón.

La boca del menor se secó ante la incredulidad de lo que estaba sucediendo y su cuerpo pareció paralizarse ante la negación de que aquello estuviera sucediendo. No, Vlad no podría… no lo haría… no llegaba a ese nivel de depravación, a pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado entre ambos y el que se odiasen tanto, no podía llegar a ese nivel… pero fue cuando se retiró la ropa interior y dejó su saco doblado sobre una cómoda cercana que la realidad de lo que podía pasar le golpeó con la fuerza de un mazo y le provocó a estirar los brazos para tratar de arrastrarse y alejarse.

Tenía que huir, tenía que irse, AHORA!

-En verdad hubiera querido que las cosas fueran diferentes, mi querido muchacho- Vlad suspiró observando la prenda de ropa que dejaba a un lado para no ensuciarla con lo que estaba por pasar mientras que aquella criatura deforme continuaba mordiendo al menor y hacia peso para que no se moviese tanto a pesar de que este se removía y hacía esfuerzos desesperados por alejarse- pero no me dejas otra alternativa- dándole la espalda a aquellos dos, los ojos de Plasmius se oscurecieron con molestia- debiste de haber aceptado lo que debía de ser, debiste de haberte apartado cuando estaba llevando a cabo mis planes pero una y otra Y OTRA VEZ!

Estalló para luego respirar profundo y virarse en dirección de donde Daniel seguía en el suelo

-Pero… yo también tengo mis límites, sabes? –caminó hacia ellos y se detuvo apenas por detrás del chico que hacía el mejor esfuerzo del que disponía tomando en cuenta lo herido que se encontraba- y estoy harto de tantos juegos. Ya es momento de que recibas un pequeño recordatorio de que este es un mundo de adultos, un mundo para aquellos que están dispuestos a hacer lo que sea necesario para obtener la victoria y que no voy a aceptar más problemas de tu parte

-Estás loco… ESTÁS ENFERMO! –volvió a gritar el chico intentando incorporarse a pesar del gruñido de aquella cosa que hundió un poco más sus dientes en su carne, haciéndole gritar por el dolor

Intentó transformarse en su versión fantasma pero no había recuperado ni un poco de su poder y la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas, lo que significaba que estaba a muy poco de perder la consciencia otra vez; hizo un sobre-esfuerzo para que esto no pasara pero entonces sintió como su cuerpo era girado bruscamente hasta que quedó boca arriba y tuvo a la vista al adulto que ya solo llevaba encima su camisa blanca de botones y dejaba al aire el miembro.

Se tensó y la acidez del estómago llegó a su garganta por el espasmo de miedo y trató de retirarse cuando el hombre empezó a desatar su pantalón.

-Déjame… aléjate!

-Oh, ya basta Daniel- gruñó Vlad al verle hacer un esfuerzo inútil para patearle a lo que le tomó del pie y se lo torció con fuerza hacia un lado, provocándole un nuevo grito de dolor- no estás en condiciones de resistirte y si haces un esfuerzo de más, esto te va a doler mucho más. Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es cooperar- espetó el hombre mientras le alzaba las piernas para retirar la prenda de mezclilla hasta que el chico solo quedó en calzoncillos

-Cooperar?... no puedes hablar en serio- replicó con un hilo de voz mientras que al fin el espectro japonés le soltaba para entonces, desaparecer en las sombras como si hubiera abandonado la habitación

Danny tembló, si esa cosa ya les había dejado era porque estaba segura de que él no tenía ni las fuerzas ni la capacidad de defenderse adecuadamente. Y aunque no quería admitirlo, era la verdad, su cuerpo no respondía como quería y su visión era demasiado borrosa como para enfocarla bien; pero de todas formas se removió y trató de hacerlo más difícil cuando sintió las manos del otro aferrar el elástico de su ropa interior hasta comenzar a retirar la prenda de sus piernas. Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas por la vergüenza de verse expuesto de esa forma ante su enemigo y apretó levemente los puños y los dientes. La mirada que estaba recibiendo del otro le asqueó y aunque era consciente de que no podía hacer nada intentó cubrirse; Vlad por su lado dejó escapar una risa corta al tiempo que se sentaba de mejor manera en el suelo y estiraba las piernas del chico hasta que la parte baja de la espalda del menor quedó sobre sus piernas.

Pudo sentir como el cuerpo del chico se tensaba especialmente cuando se inclinó para finalmente poder levantar la playera de este; con poca fuerza el chico la intentó sostener en su sitio lo que solo provocó la hilaridad del mayor.

-Tal como lo dije… eres tan bonito como tu madre, Daniel

Comentó el híbrido provocando un gruñido del chico. Vlad le separó levemente las piernas y le dio un vistazo que hizo sentir más avergonzado a su cautivo y aquello solo le hizo disfrutarlo aún más; la verdad era que hasta esos momentos no le había dedicado un pensamiento diferente al hijo de Jack fuera del hecho de que era un verdadero dolor de cabeza y estorbo a sus planes y no fue sino hasta un acceso de furia que la idea de hacer algo como aquello le vino a la cabeza.

Tal vez era verdad que pasaba demasiado tiempo solo, frente al televisor y al lado de su gata, pero…

Si tenía que hacer eso para que el crío cediera y se apartara… además, ya era bastante mayor y aunque habían existido muchas mujeres y jóvenes que le habían deseado ya fuera por su figura, su poder o su dinero, él solo había estado dedicado a Maddie y era por ello que se había negado lo más gentilmente que podía a sus atenciones (no podía ser grosero ya que su popularidad dependía de ello); pero ahora que se daba la oportunidad y que podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro…

No mentía, Danny era un muchachito que quizás no destacaba por encima del resto de adolescentes pero una vez que uno prestaba atención a esa mirada muchas veces ingenua que ya muchos de su edad habían perdido, a la forma que comenzaba a tomar su cuerpo al ir creciendo y al hecho de que en verdad estaba adquiriendo mucho más de su madre que de su padre…

Una de las manos del adulto se deslizó por el vientre de quien tenía delante hasta llegar al pecho y Daniel cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver. La verdad es que era encantador a su manera!

Casi hasta podía sentirse arrepentido de lo que estaba por hacer.

Casi.

-Es extraño en cierta forma pensar que voy a ser yo quien te tome antes que nadie- musitó el adulto de cabello blanco con los ojos entornados de lujuria lo que hizo que los ojos celestes del crío le viesen con pánico- claro, si es que te da por experimentarlo después… si te comportas y logras liberarte de mí, pero quien sabe, quizás y hasta prefieras solo quedarte conmigo, jejeje

Daniel tragó pesado.

-En verdad Vlad, no tenemos porqué llegar a esto- dijo el chico con un hilo de voz, sintiéndose aplastado por su propia debilidad contra el suelo y de espaldas; comenzó a sudar frío, aún quería pensar que solo se trataba de una pesadilla, solo eso- capté la indirecta, no quieres que me meta en tu camino- tragó en seco y sintió como sus ojos se humedecían ante lo inevitable- podemos parar aquí, aún estás a tiempo…

-No Daniel: tú ya no estás a tiempo de detener nada, perdiste esa oportunidad hace tres batallas ya. TRES batallas!- gruñó bastante molesto el hombre y antes de que el crío pudiera hacer o decir nada más había colocado su miembro entre los muslos del menor para luego juntarlos con las manos lo que provocó un gemido de pavor y de asco en este, especialmente al sentir como el hombre empezaba a frotarse entre sus piernas. Por la posición que tenía su cuerpo sentía donde era movido sobre la alfombra y dejó salir un quejido al empezar a notar como aquella parte del cuerpo de Vlad comenzaba a crecer.

No era posible que él, el héroe de su ciudad, el chico mitad fantasma que lo enfrentaba todo y que tarde o temprano salía victorioso, el mismo que había sido capaz de afrontar las pesadillas que tenía cada noche desde su encuentro consigo mismo, aquel que había sacrificado una buena parte de su vida para combatir a los malos… terminase de esa manera, en el piso de un sitio que ya no debería de existir y ante un hombre que hacía mucho tiempo debía de haber ingresado en un manicomio.

No tenía ningún sentido.

Se quejó nuevamente y con un nuevo gemido trató de alejarse pero las manos del adulto le apretaron las piernas aún más contra su cadera de forma que sentía aún más el miembro del otro frotándose con el suyo y parte de su vientre, lo que le hacía sentir todavía peor, especialmente cuando varios escalofríos comenzaron a nacer de su propia intimidad.

Aquello era horrible, detestable, se alejaba por mucho de la vileza más baja que hubiera podido imaginar de ese hombre y ya no estaba seguro de si se sentía decepcionado… o era que Vladsiempre había sido así pero nunca se había dado cuenta; trató de juntar inútilmente energía espectral en uno de sus brazos, para al menos poder transformar este y atacar una última vez a aquel maldito engendro pero el sencillo hecho de intentarlo le hizo dar vueltas la cabeza y semi-perder la consciencia.

Plasmius se rió.

-Otra vez intentando atacarme, Daniel? –la voz del hombre se oía muy alejada a pesar de que el chico se esforzaba por estar despierto. No porque quisiera ser consciente de lo que sucedía, sino porque temía lo que podría pasar si no mostraba un mínimo de resistencia- no, no… eso no está bien… en lugar de ponerte así… deberías de intentar disfrutarlo…

El aludido intento decir algo pero ya era bastante difícil siquiera separar los labios así que no pudo más que desesperarse en su impotencia, especialmente al sentir como el mayor comenzaba a aumentar el movimiento sobre su cuerpo y como su miembro endurecía cada vez más; nunca había sido testigo de algo sexual en ese sentido a pesar de que Tucker estaba por demás obsesionado en ver a las chicas en ropa interior o desnudas, al menos eso no había sido algo de su interés. Ya tenía demasiadas cosas en su vida como para en realidad, prestar atención a algo que quizás la mayoría de los chicos de su edad atendían.

Incluso podía asegurar de que Dash sabía mucho más de lo que sus padres pensaban…

Pero en su caso y fuera de quizás haber visto alguna foto de Paulina en bikini de verano y disfrutar de su aspecto cuando llegaban a ir en grupo a la piscina pública… no se había tomado el tiempo o el interés sobre esos temas.

En esos momentos no sabía si lo lamentaba o se alegraba.

Lo más que pudo hacer fue volver a apretar los párpados y las manos a los lados de su cabeza, dejando escapar un nuevo quejido de molestia y rabia frustrada al seguir sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba de poco en poco a algo que en realidad le desagradaba y le asqueaba hasta que percibió como la velocidad del movimiento del otro aumentaba hasta apretarle con fuerza las piernas e inclinarse hacia delante; pudo escuchar el gruñido del hombre al correrse y un nuevo acceso de náuseas intensas cuando sobre su piel sintió el semen de este que caía y salpicaba. Desgraciadamente la posición que tenía era tan cercana que apenas y alcanzó mover la cabeza a un lado pero pudo sentir algunas pequeñas gotas llegar a su mejilla.

Estaba totalmente indefenso y rabioso, asustado como nunca en su vida y con un acceso de ansiedad que apenas y había conocido cuando la invasión de esos espectros oscuros.

Volvió a apretar los puños a como pudo y se decidió a no ver. Sabía lo que vendría, si Vlad ya había llegado a ese extremo, si ya le estaba forzando a ese tipo de situación… pero no por eso dejó de intentar hacer fuerza en las piernas al sentirle retirar su miembro de donde lo tenía y alzarle aún más de forma que quedaba aún más expuesto.

-Relájate niño –dijo el mayor con una sonrisa sádica- te va a doler… y mucho.

-AHHHHHH!

Nada lo hubiera podido preparar para lo que el otro iba a hacer. Incluso si hubiera intentado imaginar el dolor o hubiese intentado compararlo a las heridas durante batalla nada se hubiera acercado a ello. Simplemente había percibido cuando el mayor había colocado la punta de su hombría en su ingreso y al siguiente momento como este se había abierto para darle paso a la primera parte de lo que el chico estaba más que seguro, debía de ser el verdadero infierno; pensaba que ya no tenía ni fuerzas ni voz pero lo que había hecho el otro había conseguido sacarle un grito que retumbó en las paredes y le provocó un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Nuevamente le vinieron un fuerte mareo y su cabeza dio vueltas pero a pesar de todo nada tapaba el dolor de haberse visto desgarrado desde adentro, comenzando a llorar abiertamente y esta vez sin poder detenerlo: aquello iba más allá de sus fuerzas o de sus intentos de aparentar ser más duro de lo que era en verdad.

Se colocó las manos en el rostro mientras sollozaba por lo que estaba pasando y el mayor parecía temblar ante la ansiedad de sentirse siendo apretado ante la necesidad del chico de sacarle de su cuerpo.

Nunca había sentido algo así.

-Ahhh… es mejor de… lo que había pensado –gruñó Vlad Masters aferrando más fuerte las piernas del chico al tiempo que temblaba sin importarle la sangre caliente que ahora comenzaba a salir del ano herido por su intromisión- eres algo más pequeño de lo que calculé pero de todas maneras… ojalá pudieras sentirte…

-Por favor… por favor…- gemía entre espasmos de llanto el chico de cabello negro aún tapándose la cara con las manos mientras las lágrimas caían sin ser retenidas por debajo de estas- por favor, ya no lucharé, ya no me meteré en tu camino… por favor detente…

-De hecho se supone que para algo como esto debí de haberte preparado –comentó el adulto pensativo durante un segundo en el que el menor pudo respirar un poco –pero esto es un castigo y no contaría como tal… SI NO SUFRES!

Esta vez entró por completo y el chico perdió la consciencia.

Para cuando pudo recuperarla no había más que dolor, uno que parecía ir en todas direcciones y que le hacía sentir un horrendo zumbido en el interior de su cabeza; podía sentir su propia sangre corriendo ya no solo de la herida en su estómago sino de su parte posterior y cómo esta goteaba por toda su espalda hasta empapar la alfombra en el suelo y aún más allá, escurriendo hasta alcanzar la parte posterior de su cabello. El golpeteo del cuerpo del más grande entre sus piernas y la forma en que su herido interior parecía solo desgarrarse más y más lo empeoraban todo y su voz salía antes de que siquiera llegara a su consciencia el motivo por el cuál estaba gritando tan desesperado.

Sin meditarlo trató de aferrar los brazos de Vlad y alejarlo aunque su movimiento era muy vago.

-BASTA! BASTA POR FAVOR, BASTA! –chillaba con tanta fuerza que ya no podía reconocer su voz- VAS A MATARME, VLAD!

-No vas a morir, no lo pienso permitir mi querido sobrino, aún tienes muchos planes y mucho trabajo destruido que pagarme con tu cuerpo –le dijo con toda la maldad e inquina que podía imprimir en su voz y acciones, acomodando mejor las piernas del chico apoyadas en sus brazos para después inclinarse aún más contra el cuerpo que tenía debajo de forma que podía acceder de mejor manera a su interior lo que provocó un alarido aún más fuerte por parte de su víctima –a partir de ahora vas a saber que me perteneces! Tú y tu familia son míos pero de ahora en adelante, TÚ mas que nadie vas a saber que si yo doy una orden o dicto algo, DEBES DE OBEDECER!

Exclamó moviendo su cadera de forma más profunda a pesar de que podía ver como nuevamente la consciencia se perdía en las orbes celestes de Danny para a los minutos, regresar de nueva cuenta para seguir siendo violado por él.

-Entiendes lo que te digo?... TÚ VAS A OBEDECER!

-YA NO, YA NO MÁS, POR FAVOR VLAD, POR FAVOR! –volvía a llorar el Fenton a la desesperada, esta vez bajando las manos para hacer un inútil intento de arrastrarse hacia atrás solo para verse estirado con mayor fuerza por el adulto que le golpeó con tanta fuerza contra el suelo que por unos minutos perdió la sensación de gravedad en su cuerpo- Vlad… -su mirada se perdió en el techo, no sabía a dónde ver o a qué aferrarse para olvidar lo que estaba pasando con él.

Ni siquiera pensar en sus amigos o en su familia lo ayudaba a perderse de esa realidad…

-YO SOY TU DUEÑO DANIEL!

Exclamó nuevamente Vlad y en un último impulso se corrió en el interior del chico que dejó salir un corto alarido aunque más débil que sus anteriores gritos, ante la horrenda quemazón que el semen del hombre producía en su interior malherido.

Las manos del chico ahora se abrían y cerraban espasmódicamente para luego, sentir como era forzado de golpe a acostarse de lado contra el suelo.

-Y apenas estamos comenzando, querido muchacho- dijo con voz ronca de placer el más grande, los ojos azul oscuro destellando mientras que acariciaba la piel expuesta en la espalda de quien tenía debajo a pesar de encontrarse ya bastante sucia por los fluidos que habían corrido por él –nos quedan días, meses probablemente antes de me demuestres que has entendido la realidad, TÚ realidad en este mundo. Ya nada será lo mismo que antes porque esta vez, perdiste…

Dany ya no podía contestar. Simplemente dejó que una última lágrima escapara de sus ojos mientras que reconocía amargamente, que esta vez Vlad tenía razón.

Él había perdido.

Y vaya manera de perder.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

TBC


	5. El límite de las cosas

Free

Episodio 5

.

.

.

Wisconsin. Actualidad.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, el cuerpo de Danny se tensó fuertemente y se aseguró de que su rostro continuara oculto por entre sus rodillas ya que no quería voltear a ver si Vlad había regresado, no quería ser consciente de lo que fuera que le fuese a pedir en esta ocasión.

El fantasma híbrido no había mentido al asegurarle que aquel día había sido solo el comienzo puesto que en dos meses le había parecido que cada día, era una repetición del primero si acaso, con algunas extrañas diferencias entre uno y otro; llegó un punto en que la perversión de ese maldito enfermo le había llevado lo suficientemente lejos como para provocar que el chico lo "disfrutara" de manera que para su vergüenza el propio Danny se había terminado corriendo en un par de ocasiones, solo para la vista del alcalde de Amity Park, que había aderezado ese humillante momento y los demás con un "sabía que te gustaría".

Maldito fuera Vlad. No solía tener pensamientos tan agresivos pero en aquellos momentos deseaba que se muriera.

Que se pudriera, que algo lo hiciera pedazos y de la peor manera.

Sollozó por lo bajo.

Si Vlad no moría esperaba al menos hacerlo él. Aunque era algo difícil, como se lo recordaba esa espantosa cicatriz en su vientre, ya que el mayor no había mentido y en cuanto terminaba con él si le veía demasiado herido hacía venir a un par de espectros médicos que se aseguraban de curarle lo suficiente como para que no se infectara o estuviese en peligro de muerte.

Estaba harto.

Por otro lado el fantasma que acababa de ingresar en la habitación tan solo se había quedado observando en dirección de aquella esquina donde un desnudo adolescente de catorce años intentaba resguardarse de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle; Shane se mordió el labio inferior percibiendo como la culpa y la vergüenza de haberse visto metido en aquella situación lo carcomían y le gritaban fríamente, recordándole que se suponía que él tenía un límite, uno que se había jurado nunca jamás volver a traspasar.

Ese juramento de no regresar a ser nuevamente… de siempre mantener una frontera fresca entre lo permisible para su trabajo…

Con qué cara podría ver a nadie, sabiéndose cómplice de algo así?

Pero nuevamente el recordatorio del trabajo fue como una bofetada para él. Quería liberarlo, quería hacer aquello que por propias reglas no debía de permitirse, se quería negar a creer que en verdad aquel chico era el destructor de espectros que todos le decían… pero qué podía hacer en realidad? Era su trabajo o era su reputación o era lo que significaba ser el Fantasma Sugoi como se hacía llamar con orgullo, aquel que cumplía cabalmente con el trabajo para el que era contratado.

Era demasiado confuso.

Dio unos pasos más hacia el menor y pudo verle encogerse todavía más en sí mismo.

-Es solo un niño…- musitó muy apenas sin saber por qué mientras que bajaba un poco los párpados

El héroe del Mundo Humano. Mitad hombre, mitad Fantasma. HalfA como solía decir Pointdexter y compañía. El sujeto temido, el "Salvador de la Zona Fantasma" como lo llamaban otros y si sus investigaciones no habían estado muy erradas, el aprendíz más querido y protegido de Frostbite.

El niño que hubiese derrotado al idiota de Pariah Dark.

Pero eso era. Apenas un pequeño que estaba creciendo, que recién se estaba descubriendo como persona y al que todos le estaban cargando tantas cosas que al propio espectro de cabellos plateados le sorprendía que lo tomara con decisión y las riendas de quien no teme nada; él era consciente de lo difícil de una vida humana, sabía perfectamente las dificultades que debía de estar pasando el chico a su manera…

Y helos ahí.

Si hubiera sabido lo que iba a hacer Vlad con los espectros que le había conseguido para cumplir con la tarea de secuestrar a Daniel Fenton con la excusa de hacerlo controlarse y dejar al mundo de los fantasmas en paz… si hubiera sabido la realidad… hubiera aceptado el trabajo? Habría aceptado los primeros contratos, habría ese día accedido a la misión de mantenerlo dentro de la habitación a expensas de lo que ese enfermo degenerado estaba haciendo?

-Oye, tú!

Quizás la voz le había salido más dura y más fría de lo que quería pero el lado imperante de negociante se había impuesto. Maldito su auto-control de calidad en el trabajo! Daniel no levantó la vista pero pudo verle dar un respingo, era obvio que no esperaba su voz. Probablemente al que se imaginaba regresando después del desayuno era al propio Vlad; hizo una mueca y siguió luchando en silencio contra las emociones que lo recorrían al ver superficialmente los morados y cortes en la piel del otro.

-Piensas estar todo el día echado en el suelo? Levántate! –ordenó de una manera un poco más firme

La mirada que recibió a continuación… acaso un muerto podía perder el aliento así? Finalmente había tenido un nuevo atisbo de aquellos ojos celestes y no era capaz de comprender cómo era que un odio tan abismal y profundo pudiese brillar en estos de manera tan ardiente; había estado a un segundo de dar un paso hacia atrás y por primera vez comprendía porqué los demás fantasmas que lo habían enfrentado, a pesar del coraje que le tenían también parecían temerle: a pesar de su posición, la fuerza que salía de esos ojos… nunca había visto nada igual en su corta existencia ya fuera vivo o muerto.

Danny parecía querer desafiarle, quizás estaba calculando el hacerlo ya que no se trataba de Vlad y de nueva cuenta esa parte suya que solía mantenerle templado y firme en toda situación le hizo actuar con más dureza de la que el chico se merecía.

-Dije… ARRIBA!

Los ojos del espectro dejaron ver un muy corto pero evidente destello rojizo en sus orbes grises y su mirada se entornó de tal forma que se podía sentir la energía fantasmal que destilaba; y eso pareció ser suficiente porque al detectarlo, el chico en el suelo cambió su mirada retadora por una temerosa y precavida, sosteniéndose a la pared para enderezarse y poner el peso sobre las piernas que temblaban con demasiada fuerza. Solo duró unos segundos levantado ante la mirada de su captor ya que al siguiente momento había caído de vuelta al suelo dejando escapar un quejido adolorido.

-No puedo…

-No quiero escuchar excusas patéticas –resopló Shane con molestia- no eres el famoso "Phantom" del que todos hablan y que se levanta una y otra vez en batalla? Ponerte de pie no debería de ser tan difícil…

-No pudo, me duele! –replicó de nueva cuenta el Fenton volviendo a darle una mirada de rabia y odio, aunque no tan intensa como la primera pero que al menos deseaba reflejar lo mucho que detestaba al otro- no tiene que ver una cosa con la otra, esto no es lo mismo!

-Por supuesto que no es lo mismo! –soltó el Sugoi de mala gana acercándose a lo que el humano apretó los ojos e intentó ponerse de pie de nuevo, para terminar otra vez sentado en el piso mientras apretaba un puño y parecía palidecer- esto es lo que pasa cuando no escuchas a la gente que te dice que te apartes… ponte de…!

Con brusquedad le había alzado de un brazo provocando que un quejido aún más fuerte saliera por parte del Fenton… y algo más…

Los ojos del fantasma se abrieron tan grandes como platos al escuchar el sonido de algo espeso salpicando la alfombra y pudo percibir al segundo el cambio en la actitud de a quien tenía aferrado casi colgando en el aire; la mirada celeste del menor mostraba pánico y una humillación tan grandes que le habían arrebatado toda la voluntad de moverse por su propia cuenta y ahora se dejaba cargar como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase. Shane pudo ver aquella sustancia oscura correr por las piernas del vivo y dejó escapar un quejido de nerviosismo: no había esperado aquello pero tampoco podía culpar de su situación al otro.

Las violaciones habían sido tan continuas y tan brutales que se hubiera requerido de un verdadero milagro que pudiese retener el esfínter del ano de cualquier manera.

Pero entonces, significaba que si no hacía algo entonces el chiquillo se iba a infectar y entonces…

Un extraño y repentino acceso de rabia lo recorrió y nuevamente un ligero destello rojo asomó por encima de sus orbes grises; casi con una discreción silenciosa, Danny le había visto de reojo antes de volver apartar la mirada, tan vacía como un cántaro.

Shane suspiró cerrando los ojos.

No podía dejar las cosas así. No podía dejar al otro chico así. Además, Vlad solo le había dicho que no debía de permitirle salir del cuarto, nunca habían llegado a ningún acuerdo acerca de ayudarlo a curar sus heridas, cierto?

"Debo de haber perdido completamente la chaveta"

Pensó sonriendo solo por un segundo a desgana mientras que pasaba esta vez ambos brazos por debajo de los del otro y hacía fuerza para alzarle contra su cuerpo; era una fortuna tener la fuerza para poder alzarlo un poco de pie porque el Fenton estaba dejando literalmente todo su peso en el otro y tomando en cuenta que Shane era un par de centímetros más bajo que el humano…

-Vamos, necesito que me ayudes un poco- pidió en un susurro esforzado al de cabello negro que apenas y movió los párpados como un signo de que le había escuchado- debes de regresar a la cama… tu amo no va a querer verte en el piso de esta manera

Dijo el de cabello plateado para después de poco en poco, ir llevando al otro paso a paso hasta la cama adoselada para poderle recostar y observar de mejor manera pero en cuanto estuvieron por llegar el mitad fantasma pareció querer un esfuerzo por su cuenta y se dio un empuje para avanzar; pero aún estaba tan débil que trastabillo y se fue hacia el frente y de no ser porque el otro aún le estaba sosteniendo un poco, hubiera pegado contra el borde de la cama y dado contra el suelo.

-Con cuidado, chico! –exclamó por lo bajo Shane haciendo más fuerza para que no cayese el de cabello negro y con un nuevo movimiento consiguió recostarlo boca abajo sobre la cama donde Danny se quedó sin moverse.

Al parecer se sentía demasiado cansado como para nada más pero movió los párpados y la nariz con molestia ante los cabellos del fleco que caían encima de su cara; en un movimiento reflejo y sin pensar, el espectro alargó una mano y le apartó el pelo del rostro hacia donde no molestase, recibiendo una mirada curiosa y atenta del Fenton sobre el colchón. Eso le hizo apartar la mano como si se hubiera quemado y entonces, con un gesto de fingida irritación empezó a ver en todas direcciones de forma nerviosa.

-Curaciones –farfulló de mala gana consigo mismo el japonés y al siguiente segundo se había desvanecido de la vista del chico para después reaparecer llevando una caja de botiquín blanca con la típica cruz roja en el frente

Daniel le veía en silencio mientras que su carcelero se sentaba a un lado de la cama y abría aquel implemento y de ahí se ponía en pie para dirigirse al baño de la habitación. Tardó algunos minutos en lo que llenaba una pequeña tina con agua y reunía varias toallas y papel pero después de unos momentos el fantasma ya había regresado y se había sentado sobre el colchón de la cama, colocando la tina con agua a un lado para poder disponer de esta más fácilmente.

-Te va a doler un poco- advirtió Shane en un tono bajo mientras que tomaba del papel que había llevado y comenzaba a limpiar la piel de la parte inferior del herido, que se tensó y apretó apenas los puños a los lados de su cabeza y a los lados de la almohada donde se había apoyado con languidez

Shane Haruna no era experto en curaciones, había muerto a una edad muy temprana de forma que los pocos accidentes que había tenido habían sido tratados por su madre y en muerte, bueno… las heridas graves del mundo fantasma sí que sabía tratarlas pero distaban en mucho (o eso creía) de las que se podían hacer estando vivo, por cuestiones de cambio en energías, por cuestiones de fluídos vitales y demás, aunque al menos en lo que eran similares podía intentar hacerlo bien.

Al menos estaba seguro de que las heridas provocadas por una violación debían ser las mismas, muerto o no muerto.

Mientras iba limpiando la zona y comenzaba a utilizar agua y algunos antibióticos pudo notar que el dolor iba en aumento y los espasmos y los quejidos mudos eran cada vez mayores pero de todas formas, el Phantom hacía todo lo posible por no hacer ruido; el chico de ojos grises le observaba de vez en vez en completo silencio y no pudo menos que admirarse y darle puntos al otro por el esfuerzo que hacía para a pesar de todo, tratar de resistir.

Quizás Vlad le había doblegado en parte… pero no del todo.

Y eso podía notarlo en esa mirada rabiosa y ardiente que mostraba vida por debajo del vacío que a veces trataba de ganar terreno como una defensa a las heridas y la vergüenza.

Shane volvió a sonreír muy discretamente con algo de vergüenza propia, bajando la mirada hacia la gasa que sostenía entre los dedos.

Cuándo había sido la última vez que él hubiera podido sentirse orgulloso de esa forma?

Alzó la vista otra vez mientras terminaba de limpiar el cuerpo que tenía delante y entonces, pudo percibir el ligero sonrojo que empezaba a mostrarse sobre la nariz y las mejillas del chico; se inclinó otra vez y le pasó una mano por la frente pero esta vez sin retirarla, con un gesto serio y pensativo. Danny ni siquiera se quejó.

El fantasma podía ser todo lo muerto que quisiese pero era capaz de detectar la variación térmica en un ser vivo así que ante su cuerpo frío y carente de vida, una fiebre le resultaba sencilla de sentir. Emitió un gruñido.

-Medicina –murmuró y con todo el cuidado que pudo empezó a girar boca arriba al otro que esta vez se tensó de manera más evidente y sin pensar, aferró con fuerza uno de los brazos del fantasma de ojos grises que dio un respingo por la sorpresa; pero se sobrepuso tan rápido como pudo, era obvio que aquel movimiento estaba lastimando al chico así que sus reacciones no eran extrañas…

Sin embargo, su toque le había sobresaltado y ahora le producía una sensación demasiado extraña y que le causaba inquietud

-Ya voy a terminar… sé que duele, pero pronto terminaré- dijo sin saber exactamente qué le impulsaba a decirlo. Le recostó sobre la espalda y unos momentos después se había colocado dos píldoras en la mano y con la otra alzó un poco la cabeza del chico para que pudiera tomarse el medicamento; Daniel tosió un poco y Shane se maldijo por unos momentos al no haber pensado en llevar un vaso de agua consigo pero después de un rato, el de cabello negro volvía a relajarse al ya haber tragado.

Los ojos celestes se abrieron otra vez para ver con aire cansino y nuevamente intrigado al fantasma que le vigilaba y Shane le regresó la mirada sin saber qué decir.

El silencio ahora era como un muro que le golpeaba de forma incómoda.

Cómo podía hacerlo, como podía estar enfrente de ese niño así nada más intentando ayudarlo cuando todo el tiempo había demostrado ser un maldito bastardo que le impedía huír de ese engendro enfermizo que era Vlad?

Cómo podía resistir la mirada clara de ese chico que ahora podía entender, no tenía nada que ver con el monstruo que Skulker y el resto de fantasmas le habían dicho que era Danny Phantom?

Viró la cabeza a otro lado.

-Hay que limpiar el cuarto- dijo de forma repentina y tensa el espectro y al siguiente momento se llevó el botiquín y todas las demás cosas para dejarlas en el cuarto de baño; un momento después salió con mucho más papel y toallas y más agua para dirigirse hacia la esquina donde la alfombra estaba sucia y olía para sentarse de rodillas con una mueca y dedicarse a limpiar aquello con tanta saña, que era como si la suciedad lo hubiese insultado de forma personal.

Por forma regular no era su deber ni se permitiría el hacer algo como aquello, le ordenaría a otros encargarse del asunto pero su cerebro se había embotado tanto que la única idea que le venía a la cabeza era limpiar ese desastre y se alegraba de poder concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la culpa de saberse parte responsable de ese resultado.

Sentía en la espalda la mirada del chico que le vigilaba en silencio y fue hasta una hora después que se puso de pie y se pasó un brazo por la frente.

-Bueno… solo falta tu ropa… debe de estar tirada por… ah, aquí está- comentó torpemente acercándose a unos bultos de tela tirados como cualquier cosa por todas partes y que obviamente no habían sido vueltas a utilizar desde el día de llegada del chico

Dejó la basura que llevaba en brazos en una cesta cercana y se acercó para inclinarse y alzar la rasgada camiseta del adolescente.

-Habrá que lavarla… pero creo que mientras tanto y tanto, preferirías usarla –comentó como cualquier cosa y entonces se volteó

Danny dormía en silencio con el rostro levemente volteado en la dirección en la que había estado trabajando el Haruna y nuevamente un escalofrío recorrió al espectro que se sentía descolocado ante la actitud del otro; por lo que sabía en aquellos días, este nunca bajaba la guardia cuando se asomaba a vigilarle y a duras penas dormía por si llegaba el humano híbrido a violarle nuevamente. Y él como luchador que era sabía que dormirse delante del enemigo era como pedir a gritos que le matasen.

Así que…

Que se hubiera quedado dormido de esa manera mientras él estaba en la habitación limpiando…

Se tensó y sacudió la cabeza.

No debía de pensar en eso, estaba perdiendo demasiado rápido el suelo y todo porque quizás se sentía un poco identificado con el otro por ser ambos de una edad parecida; pero eso no evitó que se acercara para verlo un poco mejor y en silencio por unos instantes, volviendo a sentir esa curiosidad por pasarle una mano por la cabeza.

Era demasiado extraño.

-Te estás volviendo débil, Sugoi…- se regañó a sí mismo el chico de ojos grises haciendo una mueca

Haciendo uso de sus poderes, hizo que el resto de prendas flotaran rodeadas por una luz verde fosforescente y llegaran hasta sus brazos donde las apretó, decidido a llevarlas a la lavandería donde en un par de horas estarían listas; Vlad no tenía nada de que quejarse, había limpiado al chico y lo mejor para todos era que estuviese lo más saludable posible, verdad? Y si se seguía quedando desnudo en esa habitación tan gélida del castillo, le iba a terminar por dar una pulmonía.

Si…

No era debilidad, era lo que cualquier empleado consciente de su deber haría.

Asintió para sí mismo y sin otra cosa en mente, salió dela habitación y cerró la puerta asegurándose de que la había asegurado.

Mejor no darle oportunidad a Skulker en lo que regresaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

TBC

 **NA.- Y pensar que no hemos pasado del segundo capítulo de la historia original jajaja. Espero que la estén disfrutando tanto como yo estoy haciéndolo de escribir los capítulos nuevos y las nuevas situaciones!**

 **A.V.T.**


	6. El trasfondo de los planes

Free

Episodio 6

.

.

.

-Aún no sabes nada de él?

-No… en verdad lo lamento querida, puse a mi mejor equipo de búsqueda a trabajar. Sé que ha pasado ya mucho tiempo y no ayuda en nada que esos fantasmas asesinos estén causando tanto caos por las calles…

-Ah!

Un fuerte llanto comenzó a escucharse del otro lado del auricular y el hombre sonrió durante algunos segundos, con la calma de quien sabía que no lo estaban observando. Era una sensación maravillosa, tener ese poder de que las cosas estuvieran moviéndose de acuerdo a lo que estaba planeado y sin que hubiera ninguna intervención molesta que le hiciera perder el tiempo o los estribos; pudo aguantar la risa que pugnaba por salir de sus labios y en su lugar, decidió que ya había dado suficiente tiempo para el desahogo de la mujer del otro lado.

-Ya, ya… entiendo lo que estás pasando Maddie…- dijo Vlad con su tono de voz más preocupada y dispuesta para calmar a quien alguna vez había sido su mejor amiga junto con ese idiota de Jack- creeme que lo entiendo, yo también estoy preocupado por la situación de Daniel y dónde podría estar…

-Esto es demasiado, primero esas criaturas siniestras y ahora mi hijo ha desaparecido!

Exclamaba la pelirroja entre su dolor y lágrimas, casi permitiendo que el otro pudiese ver la imagen de lo que se vivía en aquellos momentos en la casa de los Fenton: una angustia total y completa ante la desaparición del menor de sus hijos, que se había esfumado sin dejar rastro alguno. No le gustaba tener tan preocupada y triste al amor de su vida pero no podía evitar sentir la felicidad de quien ha llevado un trabajo y un plan hechos de forma perfecta.

Volvió a sonreír de forma amplia y torcida pero volvió a resistir el impulso y emitió un suspiro que esperaba que sonara comprensivo.

-Todo saldrá bien. Lo encontraremos, vas a ver

-Gracias Vlad, no sé que haríamos sin tu ayuda- la voz ahogada de Maddie Fenton se percibió por un segundo un poco con más animos para luego, volverse a presentar preocupada- dónde estás?Fuimos a buscarte al Ayuntamiento pero nos dijeron que tienes ya unos cuantos meses que no te ven ahí…

-Eso es porque me estoy tomando en serio la ayuda que te estoy dando, querida

Dijo el hombre con un tono de voz más seria pero calmada, dando una entonación de tristeza que debería de ser suficiente para calmar a la otra

-No solo dí la órden de búsqueda, se trata de mi familia y por eso yo mismo estoy ayudando a buscar al joven Daniel por mis propios medios- suspiró y cerró los ojos- entre amigos debemos ayudarnos y como científico, estoy dando uso a todo lo que dispongo para que podamos tener al chico de regreso en casa

-Oh Vlad… no sé como pude haber sido tan tonta de estar enojada contigo alguna vez…- dijo esta y los ojos del hombre se entornaron, satisfechos- digo… entiendo el malentendido que tuvimos…

-Por supuesto, es lo normal…

-Y bueno… supongo… que una parte de mi entiende que tú… que yo… que bueno…

-Que esté enamorado de ti y me sienta un poco frustrado porque Jack me ganó? –el silencio del otro lado fue la respuesta y entonces, el Masters comenzó a reír con una fingida desgana- está bien. Somos amigos y me conoces Maddie, no quiero perder tu amistad solo por algo así y creo no equivocarme de pensar, que Jack haría lo mismo de estar en mi lugar…

-Yo creo que más bien, Jack se sentiría muy feliz por ti –el tono de voz de la mujer fue levemente duro y el hombre de cabello blanco se recordó que debía de ir con cuidado- Jack te adora, Vlad…

No debía de perder terreno en esos momentos.

-Lo sé. Pero lo conoces bien. Si él te ama como dice… crees que se daría por vencido solo porque soy yo? –aquello pareció tomar por sorpresa a la mujer del otro lado del teléfono y siguió- creo que estaríamos igual, después de todo, hablas con su mejor amigo y ex compañero de habitación de la universidad… estuve el tiempo suficiente con él para saber lo testarudo que puede ser, por eso fue que nos hicimos amigos…

Un atisbo de risa. Eso fue lo único que necesitó para saber que había dado en el clavo y que quizás había dado un par de pasos más en la dirección correcta; sus ojos observaron el teléfono, con los párpados a media mirada y una sonrisa de contento como si pudiera ver a su amor en este instante a través del auricular.

-Vamos Maddie. Él tampoco te dejaría ir –un empujoncito más, solo ese poquito y sería suficiente por un día.

Un suspiro se percibió del otro lado del auricular.

-Muy bien. Acepto que tienes razón en ese sentido –victoria- pero soy tonta, este no es momento para…

-Si, sí, lo sé –interrumpió Vlad con tono considerado- no te preocupes Maddie. Dile a Jack que pronto iré a hacerles una visita para ver cómo van las cosas en casa y por mi parte, ya sabes que no dejaré de buscar ni de levantar todo en este planeta hasta llevarte a tu hijo sano, salvo y sin un solo rasguño

Alzó la barbilla con orgullo

-Y me aseguraré… de castigar apropiadamente a quien se haya atrevido a llevarse al muchacho –su voz fue más baja y seria, volviendo a su sonrisa maniaca- tú misma verás cuando haga pagar a ese espectro miserable y si gustas, les dejaré a ti y a Jack que le puedan castigar apropiadamente también…

En el exterior de la habitación desde donde se hacía la llamada, en las sombras que la oscuridad del castillo provocaban en el pasillo, un par de orbes rojizas brillaban al escuchar con atención aquella llamada para después, esfumarse en la nada con un movimiento de niebla misteriosa verde

Vlad ni siquiera se dio por enterado

-Molécula por molécula

Dijo en tono de ira y dolor la voz de Maddie Fenton del otro lado del teléfono, haciendo sonreír aún más al híbrido.

-Hasta que no quede nada- dijo- descansa querida

Con un "click" el teléfono de aquella habitación fue dejado sobre su base y el hombre en traje negro se colocó los brazos por detrás de la espalda, comenzando a caminar en dirección de un escritorio y de una de las estanterías de los libreros que tenía a su disposición; hacía unos pocos días había decidido retomar algunos proyectos que tenía pendientes y de los cuáles, podía aprovechar ahora que una de sus mayores amenazas no estaría para frenarlo.

Si bien quizás algunos de sus proyectos habían salido terriblemente mal (como el robo a la corona de Pariah o su intento de controlar a Vortex), otros ahora podían ser más accesibles con las fuerzas adecuadas.

Solo lamentaba tener que deshacerse del intermediario, pero bueno, para conseguir lo que deseaba algunos sacrificios tenían que hacerse.

Descansó una de sus manos en el libro abierto que tenía y le dio una ojeada, observando los extraños caracteres que mostraba y que aún no le significaban nada, excepto que tenían que ver con un gran poder. Las hojas que había conseguido del diario de Sojourn mostraban una parte de esos mismos símbolos y una advertencia aunque aún no encontraba nada que lo ayudara a descifrar el idioma; no era solo del más allá fantasma de lo que hablaba, no… había un arma, un algo más que parecía encontrarse entre las letras pequeñas…

Y él deseaba saber de qué se trataba.

-Solo un poco más Daniel…- suspiró el hombre cerrando los ojos para después, tomar asiento en la silla giratoria de cuero cara y cómoda- solo un poco más… y entonces…

Sonrió

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Otro par de semanas habían seguido su curso y los fantasmas y otros espectros iban y venían de aquel castillo con tanta frecuencia que el lugar ya comenzaba a parecer un hotel.

Uno bastante hartante en cierta forma.

Fantasmas de todo tipo, pero en especial aquellos que no servían para nada mas que dar un susto repentino empezaban a regresar a sus actividades en especial después de que Vlad ordenara que los espectros orientales se esfumaran por una temporada; al Fantasma Sugoi aquello le parecía un movimiento por demás extraño cuando lo que deseaba era tener controlada la población a base de pánico y acciones desesperadas pero pronto llegó a su entendimiento el porqué del cambio: nuevamente estaba detrás de la búsqueda de apoyo de las personas y requería de ser capaz de eliminar a las amenazas circundantes, lo cuál no iba a ser posible si estas eran capaces de rebanar de la cintura para abajo al "flamante alcalde de Amity Park".

Así que al menos de poco en poco los espectros japoneses habían ido desalojando, quedándose solo unos pocos que aún eran lo suficientemente aterradores como para hacerle recordar a la población que estaban en riesgo pero lo suficientemente inofensivos como para con las instrucciones adecuadas, permitir que Vlad Masters se ganara al populacho en una pelea flamante y sin igual.

Tal vez tentativamente aún nadie tenía noticias del hijo de los Fenton, que apoyaban incondicional y poderosamente al hombre de cabellos plateados pero nadie dudaba de que con sus actuales acciones, el hombre millonario sería capaz de cumplir su promesa en algún momento: encontrar a Daniel Fenton y castigar a los miserables que le hubiesen secuestrado.

Aunque todos los fantasmas se preguntaban en esos momentos quién o quienes serían los chivos expiatorios que servirían como sacrificio para tal fin, así que a pesar de sus visitas cada vez más frecuentes al castillo de Wisconsin, los espectros que de vez en cuando ayudaban al ente vampírico con sus planes también se intentaban mantener saludablemente a distancia prudente.

Y en esos momentos…

-No parece nada que haya sido escrito en cualquier otra parte de Zona Fantasma…

La voz de Shane sonaba pensativa pero seria como siempre conforme observaba aquella hoja de papel que le había sido entregada, envuelta en una cobertura de celofán para protegerla de cualquier maltrato; sus ojos parecían casi aburridos ante la mirada penetrante y pensativa de quien le había contratado y que permanecía recargado en su asiento, con la yema de los dedos juntas y un gesto que indicaba por bastante que no estaba feliz.

-Quieres que lo investigue también? No debe de ser difícil, Clockwork tiene una biblioteca bastante… equipada debo de decir y una seguridad que hace que una caja hecha de papel sea mucho más difícil de penetrar

Alzó una ceja y observó al millonario que abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa.

-Conoces al amo del tiempo?

-A) Somos vecinos y B) nos odiamos- sonrió mostrando por una vez algo de diversión en el rostro para después, tenderle aquella hoja cubierta al hombre- puedo hacerte un reporte de lo que encuentre para la próxima semana pero no te prometo que haya algo, ni siquiera en su territorio- sus párpados bajaron un poco- después de todo, esto es… algo diferente… -sus ojos se levantaron de la hoja que acababa de recibir el espectro hasta un objeto sobre una de las repisas del librero que el Masters tenía detrás.

Su sonrisa divertida pareció ampliarse.

-Eso es…?

-Uh? –los ojos del hombre se volvieron hasta donde el espectro de cabello plateado observaba curioso, un peine que parecía hecho de azúcar y que parecía un medio círculo envuelto en una pequeña bolsa plástica- ah! –la mirada del hombre pareció volverse algo oscura y pensativa por unos segundos, antes de volver a hablar al tiempo que se enderezaba en su asiento como si el chico pudiese atacarle; Shane alzó una ceja sin sentirse ofendido y preguntándose si el otro tenía la más mínima idea de qué era esa cosa- no es nada que te interese pero si es algo muy delicado así que no quiero que nadie se acerque o la toque, entendiste?

Finalmente se puso de pie y tomó aquel peine para metérselo en el bolsillo del pecho donde tenía el pañuelo pero el menor solo ladeó un poco la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

-Como quieras, pero no creo que sea conveniente que lo tengas tan cerca de ti a menos que lo que estés buscando es finalmente librarte de tus poderes de fantasma- comentó sin dejar de ver de aquella forma curiosa al adulto, que abrió mucho los ojos

-Cómo dices?

-No tienes ni idea de lo que es esa cosa, verdad? –el fantasma casi quería reírse por la cara que componía quien tenía delante y disfrutó grandemente su confusión y esa expresión que le indicaba, que el hombre comenzaba a darse cuenta de que quizás estaba equivocado en lo que creía

Suspiró con paciencia.

-Entonces qué es, niño sabelotodo? –espetó Vlad de mala gana al tiempo que apretaba sus puños a los lados de su cuerpo y se inclinaba un poco hacia el otro

-Es un peine de los muertos hecho con sal, llamado "Kushi"- replicó el aludido sin mostrarse inquieto por la actitud de su empleador- en mi país se utilizan de forma normal para cepillar el cabello de las personas muertas como parte del ritual para enviarlos al otro mundo –cerró los ojos y rió con diversión ante la expresión ofendida del adulto, que resopló a través de la nariz

-Si, muy lindo –Vlad hizo una mueca- quieres decir que si por error me cepillo el cabello con esto, mis poderes serán enviados al más allá o algo así?

-No estúpido- el chico no pudo evitar soltar aquello con sorna lo que provocó la ira del mayor- es por el material del que está hecho. Es un peine de SAL. La sal sirve para purificar a los espíritus y los poderes malignos de los fantasmas, así que mientras más tiempo lo tengas cerca más probabilidades hay de que pierdas tu encantadora "personalidad"

Los ojos del hombre volvieron a abrirse con sorpresa y el menor bajó sus párpados hasta la mitad de sus ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ahora con tu permiso… creo que hay trabajo que me has dejado pendiente, cierto?... por lo pronto, deshazte de esa cosa antes de que te hagas daño de verdad

El menor se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación a paso firme, dejando a un muy confundido Plasmius atrás que había sacado nuevamente aquella cosa y la observaba extrañado por unos momentos para después, apretarla tan fuerte dentro de la bolsa que la contenía que lo partió en pedazos; debió de haberle dicho que romper uno de esos atraía la mala suerte también, quizás…

Pero…

Unos pasillos más lejos, la mirada del muchacho se había vuelto seria.

Muy seria.

Al parecer aquel sujeto estaba comenzando a meterse en cosas e ideas de las que no tenía la más mínima idea y que en verdad podían ser mucho más peligrosas de las que calculaba; no era la primera vez que Vlad se metía en esa clase de líos donde lo que hacía ocasionaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza a todos los miembros de la zona fantasma pero esperaba que ahora con la captura de Danny se le hubiesen bajado un poco los humos acerca de qué hacer y que no.

Se había equivocado.

Y lo peor, es que después de ver aquel peine el chico se había dado cuenta con fastidio de lo cerca, MUY cerca, que estaba el hombre de encontrar algo que deseaba pero no entendía.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello a la desesperada.

Tenía que vigilarlo ahora a él también. Cerca. MUY de cerca.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

TBC


	7. Lo primero ante todo

Free

Episodio 7

.

.

.

Johnny 13 acababa de llegar al castillo de nueva cuenta y se detuvo flotando sobre el suelo del recibidor con un gesto pensativo mientras que su sombra brotaba del suelo y le observaba con dudas.

-Sal de aquí –ordenó a aquella criatura negra y la miró de reojo- vigila que él no esté cerca…

Aquella sombra emitió un gruñido pesado y asintiendo una vez se esfumó haciendo una curva en el aire para un momento después, atravesar el piso; el joven de cabello rubio observó por unos segundos la dirección que había tomado su espectro acompañante antes de él mismo comenzar a volar hacia el piso superior y los pasillos, como si estuviera buscado algo. A decir verdad no era la primera vez que estaba en aquel lugar pero no había encontrado a la persona que buscaba y comenzaba a pensar que quizás debería de mantener la boca cerrada.

Después de todo, eran rivales en cierta manera pero aún recordaba que le debía un favor por haberle ayudado a sacar su motocicleta de ese estúpido corralón que había hecho Walker y donde metía todos los vehículos que él considerara que "rompían la ley fantasma".

Y él odiaba deber favores a nadie.

Además y dejando de lado a la persona que estaba buscando… nada de esa situación le gustaba en absoluto.

Muy bien que Vlad Masters había estado buscando a todos y cada uno de aquellos enemigos que hubiera tenido alguna vez Danny para contratarlos y ver que alguno de ellos pudiese derrotarlo y llevarlo ante él para una especie de plan del que nunca les decía nada, pero por eso mismo la mayoría siempre creía que lo que ese hombre quería era sencillamente, darle una paliza al mocoso; nunca se les hubiera pasado por la cabeza que lo que aquel híbrido fantasma quería en realidad era abusar de forma física y emocional de su enemigo y mantenerlo encerrado como si fuera alguna especie de mascota sexual.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió, él se consideraba malvado pero algo como aquello era… enfermizo.

Incluso había platicado con Kitty sobre la posibilidad de volverse a encontrar con Jazmine y contarle lo que él sabía y dónde podía estar su hermano pero entonces, su novia le había hecho ver que si bien él era fuerte no era rival alguno para Vlad y que saldría muy perjudicado si hacía algo que lo enfrentase.

Si, tenía que pensar en su propia existencia por encima de la de ese niñato, pero…

Ahí estaba el asunto.

PERO

Los ojos del fantasma rubio se entornaron con fastidio y dejó escapar un gruñido conforme ahora empezaba a subir unas escaleras de piedra hacia otro de los pisos al no encontrar lo que buscaba en ese donde se encontraba; con flojera pasó su mano por la barandilla y solo se detuvo cuando le pareció que otros dos fantasmas iban a cruzar su camino. Afortunadamente no fue así, no se sentía muy ansioso de que el dueño de aquella vivienda supiera que él se encontraba de visita.

Sí, eso era lo mejor.

Una vez que llegó al tercer piso levantó la vista para captar lo que parecía un escudo de energía verde, apenas visible y que separaba uno de los lados del pasillo del otro.

Johnny 13 se quedó observando aquello durante algunos momentos.

"No podemos hacer mucho pero trata de ver si hay alguna manera de ayudarlo" había dicho Pandora que al igual que otros se habían preocupado no solamente de la repentina aparición de aquellos demonios de tierras lejanas sino por la desaparición de quien solía ser la primer barrera en contra de cualquier criatura que pasara al mundo humano

"Tal vez si hablas con él…" había dicho Lydia, la fantasma de los tatuajes con muy poco convencimiento.

Y Johnny sabía muy bien a quién se refería Lydia con "habla con él"

"Pero a mí no me va a escuchar en absoluto" pensó el espectro de la mala suerte con gesto irritado y cansino "especialmente no después de lo que le hice a la fachada de su negocio hace un año". Alzó una mano para rascarse la cabeza algo inquieto mientras caminaba y se disponía a atravesar aquella barrera, claro si esta no lo rechazaba; no albergaba muchas esperanzas y ya pensaba en cuál sería una buena excusa para decirle a los demás que no había conseguido nada y que lo que mejor podían hacer era irse a otra región de Zona Fantasma cuando pasó al otro lado de aquella luz… e inmediatamente se arrepintió de ello.

-POR FAVOR! VLAD, YA NO MÁS, YA NO MÁS!

Sintió ganas de regresarse inmediatamente por donde había venido y vomitar en la primer esquina que tuviera oportunidad.

-YA NOOOO, YA NO! AHHHHHHHHHHH!

En verdad era insoportable. Se cubrió los oídos solo por un segundo como reacción y sus ojos se abrieron al tiempo que le recorría un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. No iba a negar que más de un fantasma había pensado en hacer gritar y llorar al crío por todos los problemas que les daba pero aquello iba mucho más allá de sus niveles de crueldad; casi sentía como propios los lamentos y las súplicas que daba el adolescente y el solo pensamiento de que Vlad pudiera hacerle algo peor a él o aún más, que por castigarlo quisiera ponerle encima las manos a Kitty…

Estuvo a un segundo de darse la vuelta y salir huyendo.

Pero sus piernas no le respondieron y emitió un gruñido de rabia, observándose los pies y luego tratando de estirarse una pierna para intentar flotar.

-Vamos pies, muévanse! –se auto-regañó- no podemos quedarnos aquí, es de suicidas!

Un nuevo grito de parte del Fenton le hizo tragar pesado pero entonces cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que su sombra asomaba la cabeza desde el suelo con gesto serio y fijo en su amo.

-Ya sé que está aquí y ya sé que tengo que hacerlo- replicó a aquella oscuridad que gruñó muy por lo bajo- en verdad me cuesta creer que Skulker también esté liado en medio de todo esto, Ember debe de estar hecha una furia…

Su sombra volvió a emitir un sonido bajo y parecido al de un motor antes de desaparecer en el suelo y con aire de resignación Johnny comenzó a andar un poco más a través de ese pasillo hasta que finalmente, dio con la persona que estaba buscando.

-No sé si debería de admirarte por permanecer tan calmado con todo lo que está pasando… o preocuparme de que seas tan enfermo y psicópata que lo estés disfrutando…

Johnny 13 bajó los párpados a la mitad de sus ojos para enfatizar su sonrisa burlona pero el fantasma que estaba en aquellos momentos parado en medio del pasillo y con la vista clavada en la puerta con gesto frío ni siquiera se inmutó; por unos segundos el fantasma más alto frunció el ceño y dejó escapar un gruñido para después volver a sonreír con sorna y moverse alrededor del más joven por detrás al tiempo que el llanto en la habitación cerrada se volvía más desesperado y lastimero.

-Parece que no se cansa ninguno, no es cierto? –inquirió con tono ligero- debe de ser bastante fastidioso o al menos eso lo sería para un fantasma normal, pero bueno! No eres normal, los fenómenos del Este seguro que ven mucho de este tipo de cosas, me han dicho que son bastante pervertidos…

Sin pensar le había colocado una mano en el hombro al menos y antes de un parpadeo éste ya le había aferrado la muñeca y la torcía con fuerza hacia un lado, sin cambiar de posición y sin dejar de ver con expresión molesta hacia la puerta.

-Oye, eso duele! –se quejó Johnny

-Qué es lo que quieres?- finalmente Shane había apartado la mirada de lo que vigilaba para observar de lado y con frialdad al otro que finalmente se había liberado la mano y ahora se la frotaba adolorido; el motociclista le gruñó de mala gana y apretó un puño virándose de forma brusca hacia el de menor tamaño

-Escucha bien, tú…!

Había comenzado a decir dispuesto a tomarle del cuello del chaleco de mezclilla para propinarle una paliza pero una nueva ronda de súplicas le hizo voltear en dirección de la puerta con gesto de incomodidad y esta vez fue el menor el que habló:

-Viniste a pasarla bien un rato a falta de otra cosa con Kitten?

-Ey! No es necesario que te metas con ella, no vine para discutir contigo Haruna! –señaló el mayor moviendo un dedo en su dirección- si por mí fuera no volvía a pisar este castillo en lo que me queda de existencia, todos sabíamos que Vlad era un loco pero nunca nos imaginamos que sería tan enfermo como para hacer algo así!

Los ojos grises del menor le observaron de reojo unos momentos antes de que los dos volviesen a ver hacia la puerta con gesto severo.

-Ya son demasiados meses aquí, viejo…

Nuevamente el silencio por parte de ambos.

-Cómo está Ember con esto?

-Molesta, como es obvio- respondió el menor volviéndose a cruzar de brazos mientras hundía un poco la cabeza entre los hombros con irritación- y no es la única, seguro ya lo notaste que hay muchos espectros de Zona Fantasma que están esperando un momento de descuido para unirse a la fiesta de Vlad con el niño, como si con eso fueran a recuperar un poco de dignidad o a vengarse de manera adecuada por ser regresados a su casa a base de patadas en el trasero…

-Yo también quiero vengarme y no voy a negar que me haría muy feliz aplastarlo a base de golpes- como un reflejo de lo que decía, el rubio se golpeó con fuerza la base de una de sus manos con el puño ante la mirada del otro- pero esto ya es ir demasiado lejos. Los fantasmas no somos depravados y me guste o no, "Fentonini" nunca nos ha herido de verdad si puede evitarlo, solo nos mete en ese botecito suyo y nos devuelve a nuestro mundo –volvió a hacer una mueca- no recuerdo que haya hecho algo que se merezca esto…

-Es verdad?

Por una vez la voz de Shane sonaba un poco curiosa y menos agresiva lo que hizo que el más alto le viese de lado

-Lo del Salvador de Zona Fantasma- aclaró- Wulf me lo dijo alguna vez…

-Ah! Eso –Johnny se rió entre dientes y de mala gana- me parece una exageración pero supongo que puede decirse que en más de una ocasión ha evitado que los humanos hagan alguna tontería con nuestro mundo- cerró los ojos burlón y se encogió de hombros- tu sabes, esa ridícula filosofía de "déjame vivir en paz y yo te dejo vivir en paz a ti"…

-Entiendo…- el Fantasma Sugoi bajó los párpados un poco y volvió a hacer silencio sin dejar de ver en dirección de aquel cuarto

Después de unos momentos, Johnny suspiró.

-Piensas hacer algo para ayudarlo?

-Ayudarlo? –el menor parpadeó con sorpresa un par de veces antes de verle con irritación- estás loco?

-Ya sé que es tu trabajo y todo eso –interrumpió el más alto levantando una mano y moviéndola como si no le diera importancia a nada- pero creí que estabas de nuestro lado…

-Y lo estoy –replicó Shane- no entiendo qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra…

-Pues eso –Johnny volvió a rascarse la cabeza con molestia y levantó la mirada- mira, yo no quería hacer esto y no le debo nada al "Fentonto"… o bueno, sí, si lo hago pero el caso es que todo el mundo quiere hacer algo pero no se atreven porque por algún motivo le tienen miedo a Vlad, más ahora con lo que está pasando y bueno, irónicamente tú eres el único que podría meter las manos y hacer algo al respecto…

-Yo? –el Haruna dejó escapar una risotada aguda y burlona pero carente de sentimiento- enfrentarme a Vlad Plasmius?

-No me digas que el "peligroso" Fantasma Sugoi le tiene miedo a Vlad –esta vez fue el turno de Johnny 13 de burlarse pero con verdadera malicia del menor que le observó comenzando a enfadarse- yo pensé que a ti no te daba miedo nada y mucho menos los juguetitos para capturar fantasmas de los humanos…

-Cuidado ahí…

-No siempre dices que somos patéticos por dejarnos atrapar, que las armas humanas no son nada y que realmente debemos de ser muy débiles como para que nos gane un niño de solo catorce años? –siguió diciendo el más alto, alzándose para ver con superioridad al otro que apretó los puños- ya entiendo, todo eran palabras mientras no tuvieras que encararlo pero a la hora de la verdad y después de ver de lo que es capaz ese híbrido pervertido prefieres no arriesgar el trasero… bastante listo y la verdad es comprensible que seas una gallina ante algo así…

-YA CÁLLATE!

Una esfera de energía azul salió disparada de las manos del espectro de cabello plata que ahora flotaba en posición agresiva contra el motorista que no alcanzó a quitarse del todo y terminó estrellado contra un muro cercano; una de sus mangas ahora estaba en llamas y tuvo que agitarla violentamente para apagarla mientras que el menor ahora volaba hasta quedar flotando delante del fantasma de la mala suerte, con una luz amenazante brillando sobre sus orbes grises.

-Eres un bestia, Haruna –escupió el espectro de ojos verdes a un lado antes de ponerse en pie y mirarle con verdadero odio- yo me largo, ya le cumplí al resto diciéndote lo que tenía que decir

Se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a partir de aquel sitio… pero entonces, pareció pensarlo un momento y se detuvo.

Suspiró cansino.

-Tu siempre has dicho que lo primero ante cualquier cosa, somos nosotros –dijo por lo bajo aún dándole la espalda- que tenemos derecho de vivir y convivir en el mundo humano y que después de morir, solo nos bastamos nosotros para protegernos porque ya hemos tenido bastante de todos los que nos hacen daño

Dio un respiro profundo y le vió de reojo.

-Al menos yo creía que lo decías en serio

El espectro se volvió invisible ante la mirada del otro chico y finalmente salió del sitio atravesando el suelo, siendo seguido por su sombra que solo se asomó para darle una mirada curiosa al otro fantasma antes de desaparecer detrás de su dueño; Shane se quedó observando por aquel sitio para después, dar un suspiro bastante pesado y voltear en dirección de donde el humano que le había pagado por todo aquello continuaba haciendo lo suyo, ajeno a que su comportamiento había terminado por incomodar a más de uno.

-Y ya lo vez hermana- suspiró el chico bajando los párpados con hastío- tenías razón. Esto no iba a acabar bien- volvió a suspirar y abrió y cerró una mano varias veces

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Unas horas más tarde, Daniel Fenton se incorporaba a como podía de la cama donde estaba para después, curvarse en un intento de resistir a las ganas de vomitar que de un momento a otro le habían amenazado con ensuciar aún el sitio donde se encontraba recostado.

Si ya cada día era un suplicio, parecía que aquel día el hombre había decidido tener todavía más saña de la acostumbrada y ahora sentía como si la parte inferior de su cintura se hubiese dormido.

Eso aliviaba el dolor en parte pero también le hacía temer que en algún punto la violencia del hombre le fuese a dejar paralítico, algo que no le gustaba de ninguna de las formas por donde lo viese; quizás eso haría las violaciones un poco más llevaderas pero no quería imaginarse una vida sin poder caminar nuevamente. Cerró los ojos y se frotó el cuello adolorido, las mordeduras que había recibido estaban sangrando y temía volver a tomar una infección.

-Y yo que creía que ya era bastante malo que se fijase en mamá- musitó para sí mismo para después, tallarse los ojos con una mano para apartarse los restos de lágrimas que todavía salían como reflejo- y todavía esperaba que Jazz y yo lo aceptáramos…

Con dificultad rodó hasta quedar de espaldas y se colocó con flojera un brazo sobre la frente de manera que apenas y vislumbraba el techo de la cama sobre su cabeza

Se quedó en aquella posición por un buen rato, sin que su cerebro quisiera tomar más pensamientos, como si estuviese demasiado agotado como para darle más vueltas a la situación en la que se encontraba; sus ojos se movieron con pereza en dirección de la ventana cubierta con cortinas y por donde solo una vez hubiera intentado atravesar en vano mientras trataba de encontrar un punto vulnerable en la habitación para poder escapar.

Nada.

Solo había conseguido agotar en vano parte de su poder fantasma y además se había lastimado tanto que Vlad le había cuestionado al respecto hasta que al no conseguir respuesta lógica, decidió "castigarle" para que aprendiese a no ocultarle nada.

En verdad aquel sitio era una prisión y –pensó con fastidio- no le envidiaba en nada a la jaula donde Walker solía encerrar a sus presos.

Y si lo pensaba detenidamente, empezaba a preferir a Walker.

Al menos el espectro policía por muy cruel que pudiese ser nunca había llegado al extremo de meterle mano a sus reos ni creía que tuviese un interés similar tomando en cuenta de que en su cárcel habían estado fantasmas femeninas y de muy buen ver, como lo había sido la propia Dessiré. Se pasó una mano de forma distraída por el vientre y nuevamente hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que la colección de cicatrices que tenía en esa zona del cuerpo nunca iban a desaparecer.

Bajó los párpados.

Fantasmas japoneses, fantasmas japoneses… porqué nunca había leído antes acerca de esos demonios? Porqué nadie nunca le había advertido que zona fantasma podía albergar seres así de peligrosos?

Y eso que él en verdad había pensado que su versión oscura era lo más maligno que iba a enfrentar en su corta vida!

Inclusive Relok…

Emitió un gruñido y se viró de lado en búsqueda de una posición que le lastimara menos y donde pudiera descansar un poco de lo que acababa de suceder. Como si el recuerdo de algo pasado aún estuviese presente, sus ojos celestes se movieron hasta dar con la puerta que era su única barrera real entre la libertad y seguir en aquel tortuoso calabozo; una vez que Vlad se retiraba el relevo de su vigilancia pasaba a la del otro fantasma que rara vez entraba a la habitación para ver cómo estaba.

Apartó la mirada y la movió hacia un lado, frunciendo levemente el ceño y acomodó un brazo por debajo de su cabeza.

Según había visto en los meses que había tenido encerrado, el otro también era un fantasma pero no debía ser mucho mayor que él. Algo como Pointdexter solo que la ropa que usaba era mucho más moderna por la cantidad de mezclilla que tenía encima; y no había visto otros chicos de cabello blanco aparte de él mismo y aquel sujeto llamado Gregor que alguna vez había intentado liarse con Sam. Bueno, Technus también tenía el cabello blanco pero no creía que contase…

Sam…

TUCKER!

Abrió mucho los ojos y se incorporó dentro de lo que podía hacer para luego pasarse una mano por la cabeza y apretar aún más los párpados. Maldita sea, llevaba demasiado tiempo desaparecido pero estaba seguro de que sus amigos iban a estar buscándolo de forma desesperada y eso los iba a poner en gran peligro como hicieran enojar a Vlad; si tan solo pudiera advertirles que se alejaran, si solo encontrara una manera de hacerles saber que seguía con vida pero que no lo buscaran…

Porque aunque deseaba escapar de ese infierno, aún no era tan miserable como para desear que sus mejores amigos se expusieran a las garras de ese demente.

Volvió a apoyarse sobre la cama y apretó los puños, intentando pensar.

-Vamos Danny, piensa…- se dijo con tono cansado al tiempo que un escalofrío de dolor le recorría toda la espina- has pasado cosas peores… bueno, no, pero puedes salir de esto. Algo se te debe de ocurrir, algo debes de poder hacer para que nadie más esté en peligro… aunque… tú no puedas… salir… nunca…

Hundió el rostro en la almohada y dejó escapar un gemido.

En verdad que se iba a morir ahí.

A menos que…

Separó muy apenas la cara de la almohada y frunció suavemente el ceño, volviendo a su expresión pensativa. Al menos había algo que creía que había notado y casi estaba seguro de ello porque ya había enfrentado a tantas personas, monstruos y fantasmas que le parecía que al menos la experiencia le había dejado con la habilidad de distinguir ciertas cosas; y si no estaba demasiado errado y en lo poco que había presenciado durante aquellos meses…

Abrió y cerró su mano derecha.

Le tomaría al menos un par de semanas conseguir la fuerza o el poder suficiente para reunir la energía que necesitaba, pero si sus cálculos no fallaban y si no se había equivocado, entonces…

Entonces quizás, tuviera una oportunidad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

TBC


	8. El poder de las convicciones

Free

Episodio 8

.

.

.

-Nada, ni siquiera una pista de dónde podría estar!

Sam arrojó cansada el intercomunicador que llevaba en la mano y se dejó caer sentada en una banqueta cercana con expresión molesta y desesperada.

Hacía ya muchos meses que tenían buscando a Danny y justo cuando pensaban que podrían tener una pista a la mano o algo que les dijese dónde podría estar su amigo, se les desvanecía entre los dedos; todavía recordaba los gritos de terror de su mejor amigo a través de los walkies el día en que desapareciese y el hecho de que ambos supieran de que estaba herido… casi había enloquecido cuando ella y Tucker llegaron corriendo a la casa del chico, solo para encontrar una enorme mancha de sangre sobre las sábanas… y cero rastro de él.

Pero nada se había comparado a los gritos de Jazz o la alarma de sus padres al ver que su hijo no estaba y que podía estar grave.

Cada día a partir de ese momento, los dos amigos se encargaban de limpiar cuadrantes enteros de la ciudad para ver si encontraban algo que les indicara que podría haber pasado con Danny y al mismo tiempo, intentaban deshacerse de cuanto espíritu o monstruo se encontrasen en el camino.

Ya habían llegado al punto en que los dos quedaron de acuerdo en que lejos de mandarlos de regreso a Zona Fantasma lo mejor que se debía de hacer con aquellos entes, era eliminarlos.

Cosa bastante difícil ya que muchos de estos no importaba cuando los despedazasen, eran capaces de seguirse moviendo y hasta con mayor saña.

Jack Fenton había terminado por crear una especie de cajas de metal reforzado de donde aquellas criaturas no podrían salir. Se colocaban estratégicamente por toda la ciudad o los cazafantasmasque se unían a la batalla los guiaban hasta una de estas hasta que se cerraba por completo, impidiendo la salida de la criatura ya fuese etérea o no; y dado que muchas no se podían destruir, la caja se comprimía hasta un tamaño pequeño y eran colocadas en una bóveda dentro de una cueva colocada en un terreno perteneciente a la familia Fenton, de donde se esperaba aquellas cosas no salieran nunca más.

Aunque Sam y Tucker sabían que algún día, como en toda buena película de terror esas cosas escaparían.

Solo esperaba que no fuese durante sus años o los de sus hijos, si es que llegaban a tener.

La chica se apoyó hacia atrás sobre la acera y levantó la mirada para clavarla en las estrellas que empezaban a asomar por encima de un cielo cada vez más oscuro debido a la noche que se acercaba. La angustia no la estaba llevando a ninguna parte pero tampoco parecía que estuviesen más cerca de encontrar a su amigo que de enterarse en algún momento, que este había sido asesinado; un escalofrío la recorrió pero también entendía que era una gran posibilidad que no quería aceptar. Esas viles criaturas podrían haberle matado y ellos…

Se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

Tenía que pensar.

-Aún nada?

La sombra de una persona se cernió sobre la joven gótica que alzó la cara un segundo por la impresión para después, negar varias veces con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó sobre las piernas mientras que la recién llegada se bajaba de la banqueta para sentarse al lado de la otra.

-Lo vamos a encontrar, vas a ver- intentó animar colocándole una mano en el hombro a Sam, que mantenía una expresión cansada y molesta- no pierdas las esperanzas

La chica separó los labios a punto de decir algo hiriente pero entonces, recordó y se tragó lo que iba a salir. Hubiera sido muy injusto que hiciera pagar a la otra chica el interés que había mostrado con una respuesta fría y cortante cuando estaban en la misma situación.

Winnifred Haruna tenía muy poco tiempo de haber llegado a la Secundaria Casper antes de que Danny hubiera desaparecido y que se había mudado desde la ciudad de Salem debido al trabajo de sus padres; nunca la habían notado ya que ellos estaban muy metidos en sus asuntos, en la persecución de los fantasmas y en seguir adelante con sus vidas pero todo había cambiado cuando su mejor amigo se hubiese esfumado y empezasen a necesitar toda la ayuda posible para localizarlo.

Y no los estaba ayudando solamente sino que ella misma había comenzado a buscar a un hermano que supuestamente, también tenía un rato desaparecido.

Y al parecer también temía que en algo hubiesen tenido que ver aquellos nuevos monstruos.

-Lo lamento –la voz de la chica la despertó de sus memorias y los ojos púrpura observaron a la jovencita de cabellos largos y plateados que parecía ser toda la antitésis de lo que ella representaba- no quería sonar…

-No, no- Sam negó con la cabeza y sonrió a desgana- es solamente… que después de todo lo que está pasando y con todas esas bestias rondando… ahhh- la chica volvió a levantar la mirada- nunca nos habíamos enfrentado a nada tan terrible o tan mortal…

-Eso me han contado

Winnifred sonrió levemente y sus ojos grises se clavaron en la calle delante de ambas

-Cuando llegamos a este sitio, nos contaron que era un lugar bastante tranquilo pero que había muchos fantasmas rondando… y de todas maneras, era un sitio seguro y que tenía a sus propios héroes que atrapaban fantasmas- la chica cerró los ojos y se apoyó hacia atrás ante la mirada curiosa de Sam- a mis padres les encantan los fantasmas, sabes?

-En verdad?- Sam parpadeó

-Jeje, sí…- la chica abrió muy apenas los ojos mirando a otra parte como si estuviera recordando algo- mis padres se conocieron en la universidad debido a eso y unos ex amigos suyos viven en esta ciudad- contó- mi madre viene de Japón y allá todo esto de los fantasmas y los muertos es importante así que aunque mi padre tiene esas raíces también pero nació en américa, se mudaron a terminar los estudios en la universidad de Kyoto y después de que nacimos mi hermano y yo, regresaron a América…

Suspiró profundo

-De hecho ya habíamos vivido en Amity Park antes pero…- pareció dudar con una expresión seria- después de algunas cosas, mis padres quisieron irse a Salem y bueno, ahora estamos de regreso.

Suspiró y la chica de cabello negro permaneció callada. No esperaba tener aquella plática con la otra chica pero tampoco le estaba incomodando, quizás porque no la estaba forzando y quizás porque quería ayudarla a encontrar a Danny también; y bueno, al menos no le parecía como Paulina y el resto de chicas que solían rondar la secundaria, así que…

-Si, bueno…- Sam se rascó un brazo repentinamente tensa- yo… que te digo?

-Nada –Winnifred sonrió y se enderezó- creo que tenía ganas de decírselo a alguien que no fuera a verme con cara rara por lo de mis padres- se encogió de hombros y miró a la otra- gracias Sam. Lamento no haberte conocido antes.

-Pero ahora tenemos la oportunidad- sonrió la gótica un poco- no es la mejor manera… pero una vez que encontremos a Danny las cosas serán mejores y…- pareció dudar un momento y entonces, suspiró- y ya no tendrás que comer sola en la cafetería. Podrías unirte a nosotros…

-Eso sería bastante agradable- aseguró la Haruna suavizando la mirada y ambas chicas rieron un poco, rompiendo la tensión de una noche cada vez más oscura

Al menos hasta que un sonido de interferencia las hizo saltar a las dos con los ojos muy abiertos y casi por inercia Sam sacó el termo Fenton con una expresión bastante agresiva y dura mientras que pudo sentir a la otra chica pegarse a su espalda y sacar de un bolsillo de su enorme falda rosada lo que parecía ser una pluma plateada con símbolos extraños. Las dos parecían aguardar algo pero entonces, la voz de Tucker salió del intercomunicador que la Manson había dejado sobre la banqueta entre las dos.

-Sam… oye Sam! –el chico sonaba preocupado y su voz algo opaca a través del aparato- estás ahí? Ya está oscureciendo y va a ser peligroso que sigamos afuera, lo mejor será que vayas a casa…

Las dos chicas comenzaron a reír con alivio ante aquello y Sam dejó salir un suspiro

-Todo bien Tucker, ya voy de regreso a casa- aseguró la de ropas negras y recogió el walkie para colgárselo en la cintura.

Un día más había terminado y no habían avanzado en absoluto en la búsqueda de su amigo pero de alguna manera, el haber pasado esos pequeños minutos acompañada le habían hecho sentir algo mejor y quizás con la esperanza de que tal vez, sí podrían encontrar nuevamente a Danny; le dio una última mirada a la otra chica que la observaba en silencio con gesto pensativo y entonces, le tendió la mano con una mirada más decidida y firme.

-Quizás podamos juntarnos mañana para seguir buscando- dijo- en algún lugar, deben de estar Danny y tu hermano

-Podrían estar juntos, quien sabe- comentó la chica y ambas dejaron escapar una última risa

-Tal vez- replicó Sam cerrando los ojos un segundo para luego, darse la vuelta y levantar una mano a modo de despedida- que pases buenas noches entonces Winny

La aludida parpadeó ante el diminutivo nuevo pero replicó volviendo a sonreír mientras que agitaba la mano para despedirse

-Igualmente Sam. Te veré mañana

Una pequeña brisa corrió por la calle y se llevó unas pocas hojas sobre el asfalto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-ACHÚ!

-Con cuidado! –uno de los viejos buitres de Vlad había abierto las alas desde la argolla metálica en la que brillaba una antorcha encendida y el espectro de cabellos plateados se frotó el dedo índice por debajo de la nariz con gesto de pocos amigos- qué estás enfermo?

-Acaso los muertos se enferman? –replicó Shane de mala gana antes de recargarse de frente en una de las ventanas de aquel pasillo, para ver hacia las lejanas luces de la ciudad de Wisconsin- maldita sea… ya le estoy teniendo alergia a Vlad y a sus perversiones…

-Qué dijiste niño? –inquirió un segundo buitre bastante sordo

-Nada –gruñó

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El viento nocturno hacía crujir las copas de los árboles y las hojas que corrían por el suelo de aquel sitio.

Sam se frotó los brazos mientras que sus pasos era lo único que acompañaban su solitario andar hasta su casa desde el sitio donde había terminado su búsqueda del día; contrario a lo que solía serAmity Park en su mejor época, ahora a causa de los monstruos que acechaban en las sombras a la espera de obtener alguna víctima nueva, las calles se encontraban completamente vacías y forzosamente iluminadas por las nuevas lumbreras ordenadas por el alcalde, Vlad Masters.

Sam aún no confiaba en él y cada que tenían que estar cerca le seguía produciendo un enorme desagrado pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, especialmente porque el hombre demostraba que a pesar de su rivalidad con Danny, bueno…

Realmente estaba dando todo de sí para encontrarlo.

"Ustedes realmente se piensan que yo iba a traer algo como esto a una ciudad de la que depende mi posición social y mi imagen, acabando con mi buen nombre de proteger Amity Park de todo peligro?"

Había espetado el hombre cuando finalmente un día entre Jazz, Tucker y ella le hubiesen confrontado.

"Todos sabemos que odias a Danny y harías cualquier cosa para desacreditarlo y quitarlo del camino!" había exclamado Jazz apuntándole furiosa con un dedo "en verdad me dirás que no tienes nada que ver?"

"Chiquilla tonta, piensen con lógica en lugar de dejarse llevar por sus ridículas elucubraciones adolescentes!" había reclamado el hombre moviendo una mano desesperado "tu hermano realmente me es un gran problema, pero quiero ponerlo de mi lado, no matarlo"

"Como si nunca lo hubieras intentado antes" había soltado Sam

"Sí!" apoyó Tucker "usted es un malvado!"

"Un malvado, sí, pero también olvidan que mi verdadero interés es que su familia, la familia de Jack sea MI familia… quién sería tan ridículamente tonto como para hacer justamente lo único que podría acabar con ese deseo?"

Y tenía razón. Los chicos se dirigieron una mirada desconfiada pero con menos impetú que en un inicio y además, el semi-fantasma se veía realmente furioso.

"Quiero encontrarlo tanto como ustedes, sin importar nuestros problemas sigue siendo un niño que está bajo mi responsabilidad como alcalde de esta ciudad y no solamente él, soy responsable de todos ustedes así que si algo sucede y no lo he resuelto, entonces será MÍ culpa" añadió el hombre de cabello plateado "tal vez no me lleve bien con Daniel, quizás seamos enemigos… pero NO soy un monstruo y no le deseo ningún mal como los que esas bestias pueden hacerle a las personas"

Vlad había cerrado los ojos cansado y dolido y se frotó el puente de la nariz, bajando todavía más la desconfianza de los más jóvenes.

"Si no pueden confiar en mí, al menos confíen en mi maldito egoísmo y avaricia para no quedar mal ante la mujer que amo. Eso les basta para dejar de acusarme?" había terminado con un tono frío de voz.

Samantha dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro y alzó la mirada al cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza, apretándose los brazos por el fresco del aire que la rodeaba.

-Danny… dónde estás? –susurró con tristeza

Un susurro muy cerca de un callejón por el que acababa de pasar hizo que a la chica se le revolviese el estómago y se detuviese para voltear hacia el sitio del cuál provenía el ruido; entornó los ojos, en aquel pedazo de acerca entre las escaleras de ingreso de dos casas, la oscuridad parecía haberse derramado como una pintura bastante densa y solamente era bordeada por unos botes de basura y unas bolsas plásticas opacas y blancas que estaban tiradas en el piso.

Los ojos de la chica permanecieron clavados en aquella basura, como si esperara que algo sucediese… pero nada.

Ni siquiera parecía haber alguna criatura tenebrosa y eso que ya estaba acostumbrada a sentirlas.

-Cálmate Sam, por favor –se dijo a sí misma con enojo sin moverse de debajo de la luz que daba la farola sobre su cabeza- estás acostumbrada a lidiar con estas cosas. Estarás bien.

Bajó una mano y tocó el intercomunicador a través del cuál se hablaba con Tucker y dejó salir un suspiro todavía más profundo; aunque el chico ya no había dejado salir ningún sonido, el solo hecho de saber que estaba a una llamada de distancia la hacía sentir tranquila y con eso en mente su cuerpo se relajó un poco más. Dio unos pasos en dirección de aquellas bolsas plásticas, solo con la intención de verlas un poco mejor pero solo había basura caída alrededor de estas.

-Qué tontería, la gente de hoy día en verdad que no está consciente de lo contaminante que pueden ser este tipo de cosas –dijo de pronto la chica gótica con molestia mientras que se colocaba las manos en la cadera- esos plásticos tardarán siglos en desaparecer!

Un nuevo susurro y el movimiento de una de las bolsas la hizo dar un salto y retroceder un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Ahora, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho estaba muy segura de que no había sido producto de su imaginación, del aire o siquiera de un gato que se hubiese metido en uno de los contenedores de metal; una de las bolsas que colgaba sobre uno de los botes y se extendía en el suelo, se había agitado muy suavemente delante de ella y luego, simplemente se había dejado de mover. Sam no quería estar tan asustada como se sentía en aquellos momentos, no quería preocuparse… pero con la situación en la que se encontraban…

Tragó pesado y con una mano temblando, tomó una vara de electro-plasma Fenton en caso de tener que defenderse.

Volvió a caminar hacia atrás, muy lentamente y sin quitar los ojos de aquel sitio ni de aquella bolsa de plástico; vamos, que no era su primera batalla pero esas cosas a sabiendas de que podían matarla sin miramientos seguían ocasionándole escalofríos.

Ni siquiera cuando enfrentasen a la versión adulta y maligna de Danny…

No.

Esas cosas eran algo retorcido, oscuro y mil veces peor que aquel sujeto que su amigo con muchos menos años encima había conseguido derrotar.

Inspiró profundo y la mano libre comenzó a dirigirla hacia el walkie talkie…

Y entonces…

Finalmente pudo verlo. Algo de largo cabello negro y piel muy blanca que empezaba a removerse dentro del plástico, como si tratara de librarse de esa prisión que le mantenía como en un capullo; una mano se estiró de forma retorcida hasta salir del plástico con un ruido de huesos que se quebraban y el pecho de la chica comenzó a sentirse presionado por el miedo. La cabeza dentro de aquella bolsa empezaba a retorcerse y a hacer un sonido tan fuerte que casi lo sentía dentro suyo y con otro movimiento retorcido, la pálida criatura se arrastró hasta sacar parte de la cabeza y clavar el único ojo visible en la muchacha.

Era como si la carne dentro del globo ocular fuese de gelatina y estuviese en plena descomposición, con la esclerótica amarillenta pero el negro del iris firme en la figura de la gótica que tragó en seco:

Lo que fuera aquella criatura, iba a tratar de matarla.

-AHHHHHHHHHH! –Sam dejó salir un grito entre el miedo y el intento de darse valor y arrojó un rayo de la vara en su mano en dirección de aquella cosa.

El cuerpo de aquella monstruosidad se retorció entre gemidos dentro de la bolsa y cayó con fuerza de vuelta al suelo con un golpe que habría dejado inconsciente y con heridas graves a cualquier persona… e incluso, hubiese dejado fuera de combate por unos momentos a cualquier otro fantasma.

Pero no aquel.

Aunque ahora podía percibir el aroma a carne quemada en el aire y esto le provocaba náuseas, tan pronto había terminado en el suelo, aquel espantoso ser había torcido su cuello en dirección de la chica y había sacado sus dos largos y blancos brazos de la bolsa, empezando a arrastrarse a una velocidad incoherente hacia Sam con toda la intención de atraparla; finalmente esta había reaccionado lo suficiente para darse la vuelta y comenzar a correr con la clara idea de que estaba en una severa desventaja y de que fingirse valiente no la iba a salvar de cualquier herida que aquella cosa pudiese hacerle.

Maldijo por lo bajo.

Estaba segura de que ella ya había leído antes de aquellas cosas pero no recordaba de dónde… DÓNDE!?... y lo peor, qué hacían en Amity Park?

Emitió un grito nuevo y a duras penas alcanzó a dar un salto hacia un lado cuando al pasar cerca de un par de árboles una larga mano salió por entre las ramas y le arrancó unos cuantos cabellos. Dolía y mucho por la forma tan violenta en que había ocurrido pero mejor unos cuantos pelos que una herida grave en verdad.

-ALÉJATE DE MÍ! –exclamó lanzando una nueva serie de rayos de electro-plasma en dirección de aquella criatura pero en la oscuridad esta se había desvanecido

"Maldición" pensó Sam entornando los ojos.

Tenía que llegar pronto a su casa para poder ocultarse en la protección anti-espectros de esta, que aunque en realidad no le parecía que fuese muy seguro, al menos era algo. Al menos eso la hacía sentir un poco más a salvo y además estarían sus padres… o en realidad no- Abrió mucho los ojos al recordar que estos habían acudido a la reunión de adultos de esa noche acerca de las medidas de seguridad que se estaban tomando, por lo que iba a estar sola en casa y aunque la segunda opción sería por lo normal ir a la casa de Danny, esta se encontraba muy lejos y ellos junto con Jazz también estarían en la reunión.

Mil veces maldición.

Volvió a correr tanto como podían sus piernas pero podía ver que en cuanto había oportunidad, las manos de aquella cosa la perseguían pero lo peor fue cuando parecía que ese espectro había terminado por rabiar lo suficiente para dejar de usar las sombras como conducto: ahora directamente la perseguía arrastrándose por toda la calle, tan rápido que parecía literalmente correr detrás de Sam.

Esta consiguió llegar hasta el dintel de la entrada a su casa pero emitió un grito de mayor desespero al notar como aquel ser, notando lo que estaba por pasar, se había adelantado para interponerse entre ella y la puerta.

-Así es cómo quieres jugar? –chilló la gótica furiosa apretando la vara entre sus dos manos y finalmente teniendo completa visión de la criatura.

Parecía una mujer con la mandíbula desencajada y el sonido que producía era porque podía ver que le faltaba un enorme pedazo de lengua; la boca estaba completamente abierta y una sustancia como baba muy gruesa y que apestaba a descomposición caía hasta el suelo. Las náuseas acudieron veloces a la muchacha pero era su supervivencia, más que el devolver los alimentos de la tarde lo que la preocupaban. Las manos cual garfios de aquella bestia se removían, ansiosas por agredirla y parecía que solamente no se le lanzaba encima porque estaba disfrutando de su miedo.

Y es que una cosa era que Sam Manson fuese de las pocas con las agallas para hacerle frente a esos demonios y otra muy diferente que no tuviese miedo de morir despedazada.

-Vamos… demuéstrame lo que tienes...- sisseó la de ojos púrpuras

El primer ataque había sido bueno para la más joven, ya que el demonio no parecía ser capaz de ponerse de pie y se movía a nivel de piso apenas y por debajo de sus rodillas por lo que había podido atestarle un golpe tan fuerte que rompió el cuello de esa "mujer" si podía llamarla de aquella manera y le giró la cabeza hacia arriba; inmediatamente después se dio cuenta de que no había servido de mucho porque los dos ojos putrefactos de ese ser ahora estaban clavados en ella y rabiosos, emitiendo un sonido gutural tan fuerte que sintió como las ventanas de su casa vibraban.

Sam se volvió a lanzar sobre aquella criatura con una sola idea en mente: pasarle por encima si era necesario, molerla tanto como fuese posible y meterse a la casa para estar a salvo.

Ya si esa criatura era capaz de meterse a pesar de las protecciones anti-fantasmas más severas, bueno…

Entonces no era su día.

La criatura se defendía furiosamente y era evidente que rabiaba por las quemaduras que recibía por parte de la Vara Espectral de Rayo-Ectoplásmico Fenton pero Sam no pensaba darle oportunidad de ganar o de matarla.

Con toda la fuerza que tenía en un momento en que aquella mujer se puso de lado en el suelo le arreó una patada tan fuerte que pudo sentir el momento en que su bota se hundió en el costado, rompiendo una buena serie de costillas y probablemente llevándose parte de los órganos internos de la criatura; ella no estaba segura de qué tanto los espectros podían resentir el que sus cuerpos fueran aplastados de esa manera pero no quería detenerse averiguarlo, era el mejor momento que tenía para llegar a su casa.

Retiró la pierna y saltó al monstruo por encima al verse retorcerse, quizás en dolor.

No lo sabía.

Y tal vez hubiera preferido que no lo supiera. Lo siguiente que había podido analizar era que estaba en el suelo y que la cabeza parecía no tener un control de nada. Ni siquiera su cuerpo. Había sido como perder la gravedad y por un instante se vió preguntándose cómo era que estaba viendo las estrellas del cielo sobre su cabeza cuando se suponía que en todo caso, debería de estar viendo el interior de su casa; o de su techo, si es que en realidad ya estaba en su cuarto, acostada?

Todo era muy confuso.

Un ligero "beeeeep" parecía sonar en sus oídos y eso la hizo fruncir el ceño.

El sonido era molesto.

Pero así como se dio cuenta de ello, este empezó a disminuir en intensidad y un momento después pudo percibir algo pesado y caliente que estaba moviéndose cerca de su oreja; notar ello le hizo sentir un fuerte mareo y por primera vez empezó a sentir un gran dolor por encima de su oreja.

Tembló.

Y entonces pudo sentir de golpe que en realidad percibía mucho frío y que la cabeza ahora parecía bombearle desde adentro, apoyada en el filoso borde de concreto del tercer escalón que subía al dintel de su puerta y que lo que percibía ahora empapando la parte superior del hombro de su blusa, era la sangre que estaba saliendo de su cráneo; sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al darse cuenta de que había caído y se había golpeado fuertemente, todo producto de una horrenda mano de dedos engarfiados que le enterraba las uñas en la carne de la parte baja de la pierna y a través de la tela de los leggins morados.

Gritó.

No por el dolor de cabeza o por la herida en su pierna, sino por la expresión de triunfo demencial de aquella horrenda bestia que había sonreído al haberla atrapado y solo se había tomado el tiempo para regodearse en su caída antes de mostrar todos los dientes que poseía y clavarlos con fuerza en la carne de la chica.

Ya antes había recibido heridas en batallas anteriores contra los fantasmas de Amity Park y ayudando a Danny en sus misiones pero nada había sido como aquello.

Esa criatura buscaba arrancarle la carne y sentía las fibras de músculo separarse forzadas por la presión de ese ser y si no se había desmayado, quizás se debía a la adrenalina del susto o por la presión de la pelea de momentos antes; las lágrimas habían saltado por inercia y la rabia y la impotencia de aquello la hicieron mover desesperadamente una mano para buscar el arma que había soltado y que no encontraba. Trató de apartar aquella cosa con la otra mano pero cuando arrancó el trozo de su carne que tenía en sus manos gritó aún más fuerte y se le nublaron los ojos, terminando por tratar de cubrirse la herida.

Si no se defendía pronto se iba a morir.

Y por un instante, creyó comprender: eso era lo que había visto Danny antes de desvanecerse en la cama? Ese tipo de dolor había tenido que atravesar su amigo cuando le escucharon gritar a través del walkie, ese había sido el horror que se había llevado lejos a su amigo y que quizás ya lo había asesinado? Finalmente el héroe de Amity Park había caído despedazado en las garras de un ser como aquel? Realmente tenía que resignarse a la idea de que nunca más verían a Danny y que posiblemente ella también desaparecería y esta vez serían sus padres los que la buscarían desesperados?

Apretó los ojos una vez y buscó con más ahínco la vara Fenton.

No.

-No voy a morir. Voy a encontrar a Danny con vida y voy a destruirte a ti y a todos los demás aún así tenga que desgarrarlos con mis propias manos! –chilló con fuerza la Manson componiendo una expresión decidida al tiempo que se obligaba a sentarse a pesar de que aquella cosa ahora la veía con su propia sangre chorreando de sus dientes, dispuesta a arrancarle un trozo más de carne

-ASÍ SE HABLA!

Parecía que alguien había arrojado una especie de arena blanca sobre aquel ser que ahora chillaba de verdadero dolor y se retorcía conforme grandes piezas de su piel empezaban a mostrar agujeros; donde había tocado la arena, parecía corroerse y fundirse como si hubiese sido rociada con ácido y otra figura corrió hacia aquella criatura, llevando lo que parecía una vara larga de madera con varias hileras de papeles doblados en triángulos. Sam brió mucho los ojos por un instante al ver el blanco del pelo.

-Danny? –farfulló

Pero solo le tomó un segundo reaccionar de forma adecuada porque Danny para empezar no llevaba el cabello largo y mucho menos usaba falda. Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de desvanecer el mareo que sentía y se incorporó en los escalones para observar mejor a la última persona que hubiera imaginado ver con expresión de rabia, haciendo frente a la mujer del piso que ahora dejaba salir un grito desgarrador como un reflejo de pánico: eso solo podía significar que para variar… podía ser destruida.

La chica que estaba de pie ante aquel demonio hizo girar su vara y latigueó tres veces el cuerpo de aquel ser que parecía tratar de huir pero el brillo de una estrella en el suelo ahora parecía fungir como una especie de jaula de la que no podía escapar.

Los ojos putrefactos se abrieron espantados.

El japonés de la gótica era bueno pero no comprendía las palabras que decía la otra joven, especialmente cuando esta finalizó con un último golpe de su vara en el rostro de aquel monstruo y gritó con fuerza lo que sonó como KÓ.

La bestia chilló una última vez.

Un segundo después, aquel ser pareció haberse petrificado para entonces volverse de un tono gris muy extraño y empezar a deshacerse como si repentinamente fuese ceniza siendo arrastrada por el aire; los ojos de ambas féminas siguieron aquel rastro hasta que no quedó nada de ese horrendo ser y finalmente, la joven recién llegada y que respiraba de manera agitada como si se hubiera agotado se giró hacia Sam.

-Me alegra haberte seguido después de que nos separamos… se te cayó el Walkie Talkie, creo que Tucker debe de estar bastante espantado- Winnifred Haruna se sacó del bolsillo de la falta el aparato eléctrico y se lo tendió a la chica de cabello oscuro que solo atinaba a tener los labios separados levemente; la que seguía de pié sonrió de forma agotada y lánguida para luego, observarle la pierna que seguía sangrado- te ha herido. Hay que curarte para que no te vayas a infectar y mejor te metemos a tu casa antes de que otra de esas cosas aparezca. Son como los tiburones, una vez que sangras vienen todos en manada.

-Tú… eso… -los ojos morados de la chica en los escalones se clavaron en la única marca negra que había quedado de ese demonio- se pueden destruir?

-Si… pero no es nada fácil sobre todo cuando tienen tanto odio acumulado y lo explotan de esa manera en contra del que los exorciza –confesó la peliplata emitiendo un suspiro al tiempo que se agachaba para aferrar por debajo del brazo a la otra chica- sería más fácil si abriéramos las puertas del Jigoku directamente pero solo ha habido un solo ser capaz de hacerlo… y yo no puedo abrir el más pequeño si no es con ayuda de ese idiota- entornó los ojos con rabia, mostrando enojo por primera vez- ah, pero cuando lo encuentre lo VOY A MATAR PERSONALMENTE!

Sam prefirió no preguntar.

Finalmente pudo enderezarse con ayuda y cerró un ojo adolorida por la herida que seguía sangrando y de poco en poco fueron subiendo hasta que abrió la puerta de su hogar y las dos entraron.

-Espera un segundo- ordenó la chica de cabello largo y dejó que Sam se sostuviese del dintel mientras que ella daba un paso adelante y hacía un extraño símbolo con las manos y cerraba los ojos hasta que unos segundos después, pareció suspirar aliviada- nada. Tu casa esta limpia pero las protecciones que tiene no van a servir si en verdad esas cosas se quieren meter.

-Eso imaginé- respondió la gótica sonriendo a desgana antes de volver a ser ayudada por la otra hasta que llegaron a uno de los elegantes sillones donde la chica se dejó caer adolorida. Emitió un suspiro y se rió al ver la mancha rojiza que ahora empezaba a presentar la tela del sofá y que no se iba a quitar jamás- ohhh ya quiero escuchar los chillidos de mi madre acerca de esto, hahaha

Cerró los ojos intentando reírse otra vez pero volvió a hacer una mueca de dolor.

-Dónde está el botiquín?

-Tenemos una estación de suplementos médicos al fondo de aquel pasillo a la izquierda con todo lo que se necesita- explicó la de ojos púrpura señalando con un dedo para luego, ver cómo la otra asentía y se dirigía a donde le habían dicho.

Unos momentos después, había regresado con una caja con varias curaciones y vendajes y se sentó en un reposapiés al lado del sofá.

-No soy muy buena en curaciones físicas en realidad- confesó la Haruna con preocupación comenzando a sacar algunas torundas- va a tener que venir un médico a revisarte y probablemente tengan que llevarte al hospital para vacunarte en contra de muchas infecciones pero puedo por mientras detener un poco del sangrado

Dijo con precaución la de cabello blanco a lo que la gótica frunció el ceño molesta y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a otro lado.

-Fantástico, lo que faltaba- se quejó y terminó provocando las risas de la otra

-Al menos es eso y no estamos llamando al registro para tu acta de defunción- comentó Winnifred cerrando los ojos con diversión a lo que la otra chica le vió de lado y luego, volvió a sonreír un poco- te va a doler… tengo que… ya sabes… -levantó la botellita de desinfectante y Sam emitió un suspiro pesado

-Lo sé, lo sé- gimió aún con los brazos cruzados y un gesto de fastidio grande- no hay manera de evitarlo

Se encogió de hombros y unos momentos después, estaba casi desgarrando la tela del sillón por el ardor que sentía ante la limpieza que llevaba a cabo la otra chica; aunque era obvio que aquella intentaba esforzarse en no lastimarla, el trozo de carne faltante era muy evidente y su pierna no parecía querer dejar de sangrar. Y por media hora, fue una lucha entre las dos para cerrar lo mejor posible la herida y que dejara de doler tanto como evidentemente lo hacía.

-Listo, listo, ya acabé! –dijo la Haruna apretando fuertemente el vendaje blanco de la pierna de la chica a la que ya le había quitado parte del pantalón de un corte para poder trabajar mejor; se pasó el antebrazo por la frente y respiró profundo- al menos ya no está sangrando pero los dientes de esa cosa estaban contaminadísimos así que no te sorprenda que vayas a tener fiebre. Llamaré a una ambulancia para que te llevemos de una vez a atender

Los ojos grises de la chica mostraban preocupación y Sam dejó salir un quejido.

No era tonta y sabía que la otra tenía razón.

-Pero irás conmigo- señaló con un dedo mientras que fruncía el ceño a lo que la otra chica dejó escapar una pequeña risita y luego, asintió

-Muy bien, lo haré, lo haré- aseguró la de cabello plateado para después, ponerse de pie- iré a lo del teléfono, iremos al hospital y de regreso colocaré unas protecciones de verdad en tu casa. Mis padres ya deben de estar ofreciendo lo mismo en la junta de adultos de la ciudad pero se tomará tiempo antes de que lo hagan con todas as familias así que lo haré directamente en la tuya de una vez

Sonrió con satisfacción para después darse la vuelta e ir a por el teléfono mientras que Sam continuaba viéndola ir. Un momento después, la Manson respiró profundo y volvió a levantar la mirada al techo alto de su hogar y sonrió con algo más de ánimos, cruzando las manos por encima de su vientre.

De alguna manera, no sabía cómo, pero empezaba a sentir que tal vez Danny si podría haber luchado y sobrevivido. No sabía dónde estaba y se sentía preocupada por su estado de salud, pero…

-Sé que eres muy fuerte y puedes con esto y hasta más- su voz denotaba convicción- y te veremos pronto. Solo… donde quiera que estés, resiste un poco más…

Y en aquel momento, casi como si una voz le hubiese despertado, un chico de catorce años abría los ojos y se enderezaba muy levemente con la sensación cálida de que, a pesar de todo no estaba solo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

TBC


	9. Danny Phantom

Free

Episodio 9

.

.

.

Vlad Masters observaba con frialdad al ser que se encontraba dentro de aquel enorme contenedor de cristal desde donde asomaba la parte superior del torso de una mujer mientras que a través del agua se podía observar el esqueleto que era la parte inferior.

La criatura parpadeó una vez y el hombre tembló con irritación.

-No me estás diciendo lo que deseo, Nixie!

Pasaron unos pocos segundos en los que ambos se miraron fijamente y entonces, el fantasma de luz verdosa dentro del agua volvió a hablar, con expresión algo confundida a quien le había hecho ir.

-Él… él va a regresar… -musitó bajito y quizás algo extrañada de las reacciones del otro- pronto vuelve… él vuelve…

-No me interesa quien venga o quien se vaya, lo que quiero saber maldita sea es si mis planes van a funcionar y si mi siguiente proyecto de clones no se va a terminar haciendo polvo! –gritó cada vez más enojado lo que provocó un pequeño salto en aquel ser que abrió mucho sus ojos amarillos

-Pero… se acerca… él…

-Olvídalo! –soltó terminante el de cabello blanco tirando de una patada el pequeño estanque de cristal que contenía el cuerpo de aquel espectro que emitió un chillido mientras que caía al suelo y en cuanto comenzó a secarse, se empezó a deshacer

-Pero… pero pronto… pronto regresa…- gimió aquel fantasma con un tono de susto aunque estaba desapareciendo- está muy cerca…

Su rostro empezó a desvanecerse y en un último suspiro solo alcanzó a susurrar.

-Yuurei…

Una última mirada de desprecio fue dirigida por el amo de aquel castillo hacia la marca que había quedado sobre la alfombra y tembló bastante irritado.

-MADDIE!

-Si, mi cielo? –el holograma de la mujer que amaba hizo aparición cerca de aquel hombre con un gesto animado y el de ojos negros dejó escapar un resoplido

-El suelo ha quedado sucio… podrías…?

-De inmediato, bomboncito- la figura temblorosa cerró los ojos con agrado conforme las máquinas automáticas de la casa empezaban a encargarse de la limpieza de lo que alguna vez, había sido un fantasma semi-acuático.

Vlad inspiró profundo y se pasó una mano por la cabeza para hacerse el cabello hacia atrás, tenía la esperanza de que ese espectro que se suponía era capaz de adivinar el futuro le pudiese advertir si las cosas irían bien o mal para hacer modificaciones; uno de sus clones parecía que estaba yendo muy bien e incluso, de vez en vez podía abrir los ojos pero aún no terminaba de dejarlo salir por temor a que se destruyese como la mayoría de los que pensaba que eran perfectos.

Entornó los ojos, aún le costaba perdonar a Daniel por haber hecho añicos el primero de los que parecía que resultaría bien hacía mucho y sí, tenía que admitirlo, parte del motivo por el que a veces se descargaba de más con el muchacho, era justamente esa.

Cada plan que había fallado por culpa de ese adolescente desobediente, le daba una rabia que ya había pasado el límite de su tolerancia.

Y encima que ese espectro ni siquiera había podido darle datos de dónde encontrar el resto de páginas del diario de Sojourn y no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez esa palabra que para él, significaba lo mismo que una gran cantidad de nada; porqué los fantasmas y espectros siempre terminaban hablando cosas sin sentido e inútiles que les hacían parecer tan idiotas?

-Corazoncito, te estás poniendo colorado- advirtió el holograma de Maddie sonriendo para aquel hombre, que resopló con fuerza y asintió

-Recuerda tu presión…

-Lo sé, lo sé- respondió el Masters terminando por cerrar los ojos y asentir- es solo que ese niño!

-Pero ya se está portando mejor, no?

Vlad frunció el ceño nuevamente pero de manera menos pronunciada, como si su molestia hubiese disminuido un poco; y es que era verdad, independientemente del coraje que le tuviera al chico, este de poco en poco había comprendido que la manera de sentir menos dolor en sus pequeños "encuentros", era poniendo de su parte. Quizás no dejaba de ser abuso y el hombre de vez en vez era duro con el menor pero conforme este parecía ir cediendo se daba cuenta de que él mismo lo estaba disfrutando más.

Aún y a pesar de las heridas que le había dejado…

Sí, las cosas al menos en ese sentido iban de acuerdo a lo que él deseaba y quizás en unos pocos meses más estaría listo para liberar al chico con la amenaza pendiente sobre su cabeza y aparecer como el héroe más grande de Amity Park; eso, usar a su chivo expiatorio y deshacerse de los demonios venidos del infierno japonés y tendría a todas las personas literalmente comiendo de su mano. Sonrió de manera retorcida ante lo maravilloso de su plan y dejó escapar una risotada bastante fuerte que retumbó en todas las paredes de la habitación.

-Uh! Estás feliz caramelito! –dijo el holograma de Maddie cerrando los ojos con agrado mientras el hombre seguía en lo suyo

Definitivamente, aquella era su victoria asegurada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Danny dejó escapar un gemido mientras que se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba y ponía atención a las voces en el exterior.

-Deja de ser un maldito aguafiestas… diez minutos y no va a notar la diferencia!

-Estás agotando mi paciencia y puedes estar seguro de que por mucho que me resulte fastidioso arrancarte de esa podrida armadura y aplastarte como el gusano verde y pegajoso que eres, lo voy a hacer…

La voz de su vigilante era muy cansada y baja, como si estuviese haciendo uso de una paciencia muy limitada ante el otro espectro, del que pudo detectar un movimiento mecánico de su cuerpo; el chico de cabello negro se apoyó de lado con la puerta para pegar más su oreja a esta y escuchar.

-Escucha mocoso…!

Un movimiento seco, parecido a un pequeño de aire moviéndose con fuerza se dejó percibir y Danny parpadeó un poco, intentando imaginar lo que pasaba del otro lado como para que se hubiera interrumpido la conversación; al final, otra vez la voz de Skulker se dejó percibir y venía cargada con tanto odio que le sorprendía no estar oyendo a esas alturas golpes de energía y disparos de alguna de sus armas con las que Vlad y Technus siempre lo cargaban.

-Muy bien… pero no creas que esto va a durar por siempre, un movimiento en falso y…

Danny percibió el sonido de uno de los puños de metal del espectro golpeándose contra el otro

-Muero de emoción por ver lo que me tengas preparado- replicó con sencillez el fantasma de cabello plateado en el pasillo y entonces, Danny escuchó como el más grande se movía seguramente desvaneciéndose otra vez.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa ligera apareciese en sus labios y un suspiro retenido brotara de sí.

Con cada día que pasaba, su teoría acerca de su vigilante parecía irse reafirmando pero… aún necesitaba probarlo y para eso necesitaba esperar el momento justo porque en el extraño caso que fallase y resultase que estaba equivocado…

Pero lo dudaba.

Se alejó de la puerta con una mirada agradecida aunque se sentía confundido al mismo tiempo. Puedes estar agradecido con la persona que se encarga de no dejarte escapar del monstruo que es Vlad, solo porque no permite que otros vengan a aprovecharse de la propiedad de quien le pagaba por ello?

Frunció el ceño.

-Eres como un perro- resopló frunciendo el ceño una vez- meneando la cola ante tu amo y fiel a pesar de todo

El segundo de irritación que le duró aquello se desvaneció al suavizar otra vez la mirada. Sus pensamientos eran un caos entre el hecho de saber que el fantasma del otro lado no le estaba haciendo ningún favor… y los otros pensamientos acerca de que de hecho, había cosas que hacía y de las cuáles no había necesidad, porque no estaba ganando nada con ello. Skulker no mentía, él podría permitir que los demás fantasmas que le odiaban de verdad (porque solo eso le parecía que podría empujar a los espectros de Zona Fantasma de actuar de forma muy poco honorable y limpia para violarlo también), le tomasen y probablemente a Vlad ni le importaría, si es que se daba cuenta.

O incluso él mismo, si le entraba la gana podía forzarlo cuando más aburrido estaba y honestamente, Danny dudaba siquiera tener la fuerza para oponerse.

Vlad le había hecho tanto daño que para el plan que estaba manejando en su cabeza estaba requiriendo muchos días de juntar su energía fantasmal y aún así, había momentos en que la perdía casi por completo; sobre todo cuando ese sujeto le forzaba a transformarse en Phantom para tomarle de esa manera de igual forma.

Un escalofrío le recorrió y se frotó los brazos con molestia.

-Oh, por favor Daniel! –se regañó a sí mismo- ya bastante tienes con que pasen esas cosas como para que además las recuerdes en este momento

Soltó con ascos y se dio la vuelta, solo para ver la puerta de reojo.

No.

El otro fantasma no lo tocaba de ninguna manera e incluso cuando estaba peor, había comenzado a tomarse la libertad de curarle lo mejor posible del daño creado. No era necesario ya que los espectros médicos que Vlad ordenaba para sus curaciones se encargaban de mantenerle dentro de lo más saludablemente posible, pero el otro… el que parecía un muchacho, hacía lo suyo y era mucho más cuidadoso y paciente que los otros seres que virtualmente lo agarraban como si fuera de trapo y no sintiese dolor.

Su vigilante al menos trataba de ser lento y cuidadoso para que no tuviera que pasar dolores extras y eso lo confundía y al mismo tiempo, lo tranquilizaba.

Y le había arreglado la ropa y le había llevado nueva cuando Vlad la destrozaba en sus fantasías enfermas.

Y no ganaba nada con ello.

Volviendo a pensar en Vlad y lo loco que estaba, le sorprendía que no le hubiera obligado a ponerse un negligeé o algo así.

-OH, RAYOS!

Chilló Danny cubriéndose los ojos para un segundo después, casi escapársele una risa al percibir como del otro lado de la puerta el otro fantasma saltaba y pegaba la oreja para escucharlo en caso de que necesitara entrar; muy en contra de sus sentimientos, terminó sonriendo divertido y negando con la cabeza, mucho más tranquilo que momentos atrás.

-Sigo vivo

Dijo con voz cansina pero calmada dentro de lo que cabía, a sabiendas de que el otro fantasma ya estaba por entrar.

Y la idea no le molestaba.

Esperó unos momentos hasta estar seguro de que el otro ya estaba tranquilo y se dirigió hasta la única ventana del cuarto, cubierta por unas pesadas cortinas en verde intenso y tiró de ellas para apartarlas del cristal, mirando hacia el exterior con un pequeño aire de nostalgia al recordar la sensación del aire sobre su rostro y lo que se sentía ser libre.

Libre para ser quien quisiera, como quisiera y cuando quisiera.

O quizás no?

Colocó una mano sobre el frío vidrio, protegido para que no pudiese escapar en su forma fantasma y suspiró nuevamente de forma profunda, mirando su reflejo de opacos ojos celestes que parecían más los de un anciano que los de un chico de catorce años; quince años ya casi, habían pasado tantos meses que no estaba muy lejos de su cumpleaños y se temía lo que Vlad tuviese preparado para "celebrarlo" como seguramente ya lo había pensado. No porque quisiera que Danny la pasara bien sino porque sería una perfecta excusa para darle todavía más rienda a las perversiones de ese maldito.

Cerró el puño que tenía sobre el cristal y apretó los dientes, bajando los párpados con verdadero fastidio.

Porqué había tenido que pasarle eso justamente a él?

Nada de lo que había hecho hacia a Vlad merecía un castigo semejante al que estaba recibiendo, todas sus acciones en el pasado fueron para proteger a su familia, a sus amigos, a las personas que le importaban. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y recargó mejor la frente contra el vidrio hasta aplastar un poco su nariz.

Tragó pesado mientras que un escalofrío lo recorría y tensaba el cuerpo en un intento de no llorar más.

Estaba cansado, cansado de que las lágrimas quemaran sus ojos y cansado del ardor que quedaba después de dejarse llevar una y otra vez hasta quedarse seco de emociones; si lo pensaba bien, no recordaba un momento de su vida en que hubiese llorado tanto pero tampoco se había visto en una situación como esa en la que todo pareciera aplastarlo y en la que el dolor fuese el dueño y señor de todas sus acciones. Un gemido escapó de sus labios sin poder retenerlo y se frotó los brazos un par de veces como si quisiera sentir un poco más de calor.

La habitación era bastante fría y estaba seguro que de no ser por las cobijas de la cama o porque el otro fantasma se aseguraba de que siempre estuviese vestido, ya estaría enfermo.

Comenzó a frotarse el pecho. La angustia que estaba comenzando a sentir había sido repentina y dura, sin excusa para presentarse pero con tanta fuerza que empezaba a doler; el plan, las ideas que estaba teniendo, la desesperación de ponerse a golpear la puerta hasta tirarla, el deseo de salir corriendo, abrazar a sus padres y no dejar que lo soltasen nunca más…

Se aferró con fuerza la cabeza.

Y gritó.

Gritó tan fuerte que la garganta dolió, gritó con todo lo que tenía en su pecho al grado que se encogió en el suelo y apretó los párpados como si la oscuridad fuese la mejor salida que tenía.

Sus padres… Tucker… Sam… Jazz…

Todos…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Casi como si fuera un llamado de alerta el otro fantasma de cabellos plateados ingresó corriendo, los ojos grises muy abiertos del susto para encontrarse con que el chico parecía haber caído dentro de alguna especie de crisis que le hacía estar de cuclillas en el piso, con la cabeza entre las rodillas y los dedos enterrados en el negro cabello que ya lucía bastante desordenado; Shane no sabía como reaccionar a ello, no era que fuese la primera vez que oía gritar al niño Fenton pero no de aquella manera… no como si miles de cuchillas estuviesen atravesando su carne al mismo tiempo.

Estaba asustado.

-Oye! –el fantasma llamó al otro que en un segundo había abierto los ojos y estos a pesar de seguir azules, brillaban de una forma extraña y desconocida para el otro.

Solo se observaron por un segundo… y el de cabellos plateados ya sabía que algo había cambiado y que dentro de aquel juego, el que estaba en peligro era él; no era como la mirada de odio que hubiese recibido ya hacía tanto tiempo, esta era de una locura desesperada de quien no puede más y…

Había algo…

-DÉJAME IR!

El nuevo grito del chico resonó con la fuerza de una ola azotando contra los muros, que comenzaron a resquebrajarse por las vibraciones de la onda expansiva de aquella fuerza; Shane nunca había presenciado nada similar ni que lo empujase a retroceder de aquella manera. Alzó un brazo para cubrirse solo lo suficiente sin dejar de ver al humano que tenía delante y que parecía no ser completamente consciente del poder que estaba dejando salir…

Y entonces…

Un anillo blanco que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Unas ropas que no eran las que llevaba puestas de principio y que parecían mucho más limpias y cuidadas que las que él le había estado llevando y que reemplazaban a las que tenía al inicio; los ojos, antes de un azul tan claro como el cielo de otoño ahora eran de un verde intenso que recordaba en mucho a los espectros con los que solía lidiar en Zona Fantasma y el cabello, antes negro ahora brillaba con una luz propia al volverse tan plateado como el suyo propio.

No, el del chico que tenía delante era aún más blanco.

Así que eso era.

Finalmente y después de tanto tiempo de escuchar acerca de él, después de todas las historias y demás… el Fantasma Sugoi se encontraba de pie delante de la amenaza fantasma a los demás fantasmas, el supuesto Salvador de Zona Fantasma, del chiquillo que se involucraba una y otra vez delante de los planes de todos.

Bajó los párpados entornando los ojos ante la mirada decidida y rabiosa de quien estaba delante.

Ese era Danny Phantom.

-Ahora, con tu permiso o sin él… -empezó a decir Danny con un tono de voz más duro y grave que descolocó a quien tenía delante a pesar de que se podía percibir el agotamiento en el tono de voz por debajo de todo- yo me largo…

A pesar de sus heridas y cansancio el movimiento fue rápido y el propio Shane tuvo que reconocerse a sí mismo que de no ser por el estado físico y emocional del otro chico, quizás el ataque hubiera sido más potente; pero con el alarido de hacía unos minutos, podía sentir como sus fuerzas fantasmales se habían agotado a niveles críticos y las propias habían sufrido una alteración que nunca le había pasado antes. Y gracias a ello, el rayo verde de energía fantasmal le pasó por un lado sin poderlo esquivar del todo, levantando su cabello y provocando que por inercia el propio Fantasma Sugoi devolviese el ataque ante el corte que se había vierto sobre su mejilla y había dejado salir algo de ectoplasma verde intenso.

Al menos podía agradecer a su experiencia en batalla, a todos los años que tenía en ese ambiente porque de haberlo deseado hubiese matado al otro.

Pero no lo hizo.

Los rayos de energía azules pasaron a los lados del chico Phantom que había tratado de volar hacia la parte superior de la habitación pero al detectar el ataque se encogió solo lo suficiente para evitar ser golpeado; al siguiente momento Danny se había arrojado hacia el otro muchacho que frunció el ceño y acomodó su cuerpo para pelear. La figura del Phantom se volvió intangible como si quisiera atravesar al otro pero entonces a este le brillaron los ojos en una coloración violeta y se lanzó hacia el fantasma invisible, tomándole del traje y terminando por arrojarle sobre el colchón de la cama.

El golpe no había sido duro pero había conseguido provocar que Danny botara sobre los resortes y volviese a su aspecto físico con los párpados apretados y la respiración agitada.

Shane Haruna voló rápido y se colocó sobre el cuerpo del otro sin poner su pesto en este pero con las piernas a los lados de su cintura para impedir que se moviera.

-Qué demonios pretendes!? –exclamó irritado

No estaba muy seguro de porqué estaba enojado. Si por haber sido agredido de aquella manera (lo cuál era completamente entendible, ya que cualquiera en la situación del chico Fenton haría lo necesario para escapar)… o justamente porque esa hubiera sido la mejor oportunidad de todas para dejarle huir, fingiendo que le habían pateado el trasero, a pesar de que era consciente de que por su estado y la alerta de todos los fantasmas de la casa no hubiesen tardado en atraparle otra vez además de que Vlad nunca se tragaría el cuento de que había sido derrotado por el otro chico.

Estaba luchando con todos esos pensamientos cuando en un estallido de luz, el cuerpo de quien tenía debajo regresó a su estado humano y dejó ver que estaba completamente agotado y a punto del desmayo.

-Maldita sea… qué estabas buscando? –volvió a reclamar aún irritado pero con un tono de más preocupación

Danny sonrió lánguidamente y ello volvió a descolocar al de cabellos plateados que abrió mucho los ojos y se tensó. Bueno, eso no era lo que esperaba.

-No era así como esperaba hacerlo al final- se rió muy débilmente el de cabello negro y sus ojos parecieron desenfocarse a segundos- pero ha funcionado. Pude darme cuenta y… valió la pena, supongo aunque ya gasté toda mi energía acumulada. Lo del Alarido Fantasma fue accidental… pero…

Shane se le quedó mirando confundido y entonces…

-Esto… lo hiciste a posta?

Danny rió bastante a desgana y dejó escapar un suspiro, con los párpados bajando de vez en vez como si no pudiese luchar mucho tiempo en contra del sueño que amenazaba con llevárselo. Pero Shane quería saber... no sabía porque pero las dudas lo estaban comenzando a poner demasiado nervioso y alterado; si no se hubiera controlado pudo haberle hecho daño de verdad a quien tenía debajo suyo y dentro de su consciencia sentía que eso no se lo hubiera podido perdonar.

Si ya de por sí le estaba costando demasiado el darse cuenta del error garrafal que había cometido al ceder ante Vlad…

-Necesitaba asegurarme –musitó el chico de ojos celestes como si lo que acabara de pasar no hubiera sido algo malo; los ojos grises lo buscaron con inquietud- dentro de todo lo que ha pasado… dentro de todo lo malo… al menos quería saber… quería estar seguro… estoy harto, sabes?... pero al menos ya pude confirmarlo…

-Qué cosa? –Shane insistió colocándole una mano en el hombro al otro, moviéndole un poco para que no se quedara dormido- qué era lo que tenías que comprobar que hiciste todo eso?... pude haberte lastimado de verdad!

-Pero no lo hiciste

Danny parpadeó como si aquello fuese obvio y algo frío pareció caer dentro del cuerpo del otro chico, como si no pudiera creer las palabras de quien tenía debajo

-No eres malo. No como… el resto- musitó dejando escapar un suspiro y ya sin sonreír- estoy cansado. He enfrentado a demasiados seres, a demasiadas personas malas de verdad… y Vlad. Pero tú no eres malo… eres diferente, me recuerdas a mis amigos… pero diferente- frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta por un segundo de lo extraño que sonaba- aunque me tienes prisionero y eso no está bien- le observó por un segundo con tanta intensidad y molestia que consiguió que la culpa del japonés aumentara pero entonces, volvió a hablar- pero me has ayudado. No me has hecho daño directamente

Volvió a suspirar

-Necesitaba… estar seguro, sabes?

-No –musitó Shane por lo bajo, bajando los párpados sin dejar de ver a Danny- querías estar seguro de que no era malo, era solo eso?

-De que no me ibas a lastimar también- respondió sencillamente el chico de ojos celestes, terminando por cerrar los ojos- de que al menos contigo estaba algo a salvo.

Se quedó dormido y ya no pudo hablar ni moverse más, estaba tan agotado que sencillamente ya no podía luchar con toda la energía que había descargado momentos atrás. Y sin saberlo, había dejado a uno de los fantasmas más curiosos de Zona Fantasma y que rara vez se impresionaba, con la boca abierta en un mudo gesto de sorpresa y de dolor al recibir como el golpe de un mazo la realidad de que su víctima, l chico al que él mismo había arrastrado a aquel infierno y al que mantenía sellado… confiaba en él.

Y eso (en demasiados años como para ser contados) tenía más valor para Shane Haruna que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

TBC


	10. Descifrando el otro lado

Free

Episodio 10

.

.

.

No estaba seguro de qué era lo que había provocado que se quedara en ese sitio a final de cuentas.

No tenía por qué hacerlo y con lo que acababa de pasar, la parte más lógica y que tenía mayor experiencia de trabajo le decía que lo sensato era que saliese de la habitación y retomara el puesto de siempre delante de la puerta; además, tampoco era como que le hiciera falta aquello que hacía pero como siempre, algunas costumbres no desaparecen y las humanas arraigadas de nacimiento son las más difíciles de erradicar. Y por eso era que Shane Haruna se encontraba en esos momentos semi-recostado sobre uno de los laterales de la cama con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, moviendo de forma floja uno de sus pies hasta que no pudo más y el bostezo que reprimía se dejó salir en toda su gloria.

Algunas lágrimas asomaron y se las secó con un flojo movimiento de mano, finalmente permitiéndose abrir los ojos para pasarse la yema de los dedos por la mejilla donde debería de haber estado el corte que le hiciera Daniel Fenton con su rayo de energía.

Ya no estaba pero tampoco era extraño. Ese tipo de cosas curaban muy rápido después de unos años de saber manejar sus energías pero de todas formas, quedaba la sensación de tocarse para estar seguro de que no quedaba cicatriz.

-Sigues aquí

La voz del chico de cabello negro le hizo dar un respingo ya que no había notado cuando este había despertado, clavando sus enormes ojos celestes en los suyos con una expresión seria pero tranquila.

Continuaba sobre uno de sus costados y la sábana solo le cubría las piernas pero por si acaso el fantasma japonés ahora estaba más alerta: lo del día anterior debía de ser una llamada de atención acerca de que si se confiaba demasiado, igual el otro chico podía atacarle. Pero no parecía aquello, fuera de su expresión casi molesta, no se le percibía ningún signo de agresividad.

-Aquí trabajo por si lo has olvidado- respondió escuetamente el de cabello blanco, dejando escapar un gruñido

Danny continuó mirándole fijamente, si acaso dejando ver lo incómodo que le había sentado su respuesta pero continuó callado unos minutos mientras que el otro chico volvía a cerrar los ojos y doblaba una rodilla, como si aquello fuese una estancia casual entre dos amigos y no una habitación donde uno evitaba que el otro escapara.

-No tenías por qué responder así

El chico de ojos celestes había vuelto a fruncir el ceño atrayendo la atención de quien estaba a su lado, que parpadeó un par de veces para luego hacer una mueca

-Tú tampoco me has estado hablando bonito, precisamente- puntualizó Shane de mala gana- además, ayer me atacaste

-AYER?

Los ojos de Danny se abrieron grandemente y se sentó de golpe por la sorpresa mientras que el otro chico solo parpadeaba una vez, mirándole quizás algo confundido

-Pues si… dormiste todo el día- respondió observándole entre la duda y la extrañeza al tiempo que el adolescente a su lado cerraba los ojos y se palmeaba el rostro- no debería de extrañarte, vaya manera de agotar tus poderes con ese… -Shane parpadeó- sabes hacer el Alarido?

Danny se observaba las manos mientras permanecía sentado sobre los talones con cara de desconcierto ahora para después, parpadear y voltear a ver al chico a su lado.

-Tengo unos pocos meses haciéndolo- dijo con cuidado y una mirada algo desconfiada- alguien más puede hacerlo?

-No muchos, la verdad- admitió el de cabello plateado viéndolo de reojo- no es… algo que se use muy frecuentemente, en primer lugar porque es un tipo de agresión que gasta bastante energía, prácticamente estas expulsando tu energía fantasmal en ondas de ataque a rango abierto…

Danny sacudió la cabeza y le miró cada vez más confundido.

-Qué?

Shane emitió un resoplido y alzó la mirada lo que hizo que el otro se virara más molesto.

-No hagas ese gesto, recién descubrí que ese poder existía y no sé todos los poderes que tengan todos los demás fantasmas del mundo, sabes? –abrió los brazos hacia los lados como si enfatizara lo que decía a lo que el chico a su lado movió las manos intentando calmarlo

-Vale, vale… como te digo, no es algo como que pueda usar cualquier fantasma y ya porque en primeras, te drenas bastante energía y necesitas recuperarla… o tener mucha como para que no te afecte…

-Lo obvio, dado que me agota mucho usarlo- Daniel se cruzó de brazos

-Y el segundo motivo es que… bueno, no es un tipo de ataque que utilizaría un fantasma común y corriente- Shane hizo una mueca- solo los… ejem. Fantasmas más… inclinados a intentar matar prácticamente de un susto o algo así a otro fantasma o más específicos, a un ser humano…

-Espera- Danny abrió mucho los ojos y se tensó de pronto- es un ataque mortal? O sea…- se sonrojó de pronto al darse cuenta de lo que decía por la mirada del otro chico sobre él- puedes… matar a alguien con eso? –tragó un poco- ya he atacado a otros fantasmas o… quizás me he defendido de algunas personas con mis rayos pero… bueno…

-Los rayos espectrales pueden ser bastante duros y dependiendo de la intensidad o de la fuerza con los que los utilices puede ser como darle un tablazo en la cabeza a alguien o rostizarle un poco- Shane se rió quedamente ante la mirada algo preocupada del otro- pero dado de qué están hechos, necesitas poderes más específicos para asesinar…

-Yo no quiero asesinar a nadie! –Danny abrió mucho los ojos- y mi Alarido…

-Tienes muy poco con tus poderes de fantasma, cierto? –Shane dobló una de sus piernas para apoyar el codo en un rodilla y un lado del rostro en su mano, observando con interés al chico a su lado- no sabes ni siquiera lo que puedes hacer o lo que eres o cómo manejar correctamente tus poderes- hizo una mueca- eso es algo peligroso…

-Apenas cumpliré un año con ellos –admitió el chico de cabello negro a regañadientes- pero Vlad…- se tensó un poco- él… tiene más años…

-Y sigue siendo un humano común y corriente, con bastante maldad encima debo de decir, pero no deja de ser un "vivo" con poderes que no comprende en su totalidad y con los que aunque hace algunas cosas interesantes, no dejan de ser más que pequeños trucos no demasiado útiles o que no cuentan como una pelea propiamente dicha- el chico muerto alzó los ojos un poco- porque lo que ustedes llaman peleas y que en realidad solamente es arrojarse rayos de energía de un lado a otro y si acaso multiplicarse para arrojarse todavía más rayos, como que…

-Bien, bien, ya entendí!- Danny alzó un poco las dos manos con las palmas por delante- no sabemos usar nuestros poderes pero yo no consideraría a Vlad común y corriente con lo horrendamente malvada que tiene el alma…

-Lo dices porque no has conocido algo peor- se rió cínicamente el de cabello plateado cambiando su gesto por uno de interés

Pero Danny de repente se había quedado pensativo, frunciendo levemente el ceño

-Si… si he conocido algo peor…

Y justamente entraba en el tema de maldad y del uso de su Alarido Fantasma. Había sido justamente de Él de quien había sabido su existencia y que iba a poder a usarlo; había sido Ese sujeto el que le había mostrado todo el daño y el poder que podía provocar con aquella fuerza fantasmal y también caía en la categoría de asesino, ya que hasta donde sabía ese ser había matado, había aniquilado a personas y fantasmas y era capaz de llegar a límites que él jamás se hubiera planteado.

El otro chico había dicho que ese ataque se usaba prácticamente como un medio de asesinato y dado que había sido justamente su contraparte maligna la que la había utilizado… pues… tenía sentido.

Mucho sentido.

Se abrazó los brazos y luego, se pasó una mano de la cabeza sin percatarse de lo atento que estaba el fantasma a su lado a sus acciones.

Shane ladeó un poco la cabeza y bajó levemente los párpados.

-Nadie… nunca te había dicho que ese ataque se usaba para matar?

-Creo que nadie ni siquiera sabía de su existencia hasta que yo empecé a utilizarlo- musitó Danny algo avergonzado- y yo no sabía que podía hacerlo hasta que se lo ví a… a alguien más…

-Entiendo…

Ambos adolescentes hicieron silencio por un par de minutos antes de que el de cabello plateado carraspeara un poco y volviese a hablar alzando la vista como si no quisiera ver al otro chico que parecía bastante agobiado.

-Entonces… el Alarido o Lamento Fantasmal…- suspiró- por sí solo al usarlo ya puedes saber cuál es su función aunque como los asesinatos fantasmales no son comunes en tu país y los vivos suelen utilizar ese sonido como burla, su verdadera naturaleza y su verdadero propósito cayeron en el olvido así que se volvió tan solo un pequeño cuento general y supongo que no habían siquiera pensado en él hasta que llegaste tú- Shane cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la cabecera de madera de la cama nuevamente con los brazos por detrás, esta vez pasando la otra pierna por sobre su rodilla doblada- así que…

-Siempre fue su función la de matar? –inquirió Danny suspirando pero permaneciendo sentado, apoyando las manos entre sus piernas ahora colocadas en modo de mariposa viéndole de lado- porqué alguien se burlaría… de eso? Dices que en el propio alarido está su función…- frunció levemente el ceño

El otro volvió a respirar profundo y dejó salir un gemido

-Piensa en el sonido que haces al momento de usar ese ataque- respondió el chico acostado con simpleza a lo que Danny miró el colchón delante suyo

-Pues… es un alarido, lo normal- respondió encogiéndose de hombros sin encontrarle sentido- tú sabes, el "Uhhhhhh" que hacen todos los fantasmas- dijo alzando las manos y moviendo los dedos en el aire lo que provocó una risita burlona por parte del otro- qué?

Shane alzó una sola vez ambas cejas.

-A qué fantasma que se digne has escuchado tú que haga "Uhhhhhhh"?- inquirió viéndole de reojo con una sonrisa maliciosa, a lo que el de cabello negro levantó un dedo y separó los labios… para entonces, darse cuenta de que de hecho, ninguno de los fantasmas con los que se había topado había hecho un sonido similar antes

Ni siquiera el Fantasma de las Cajas que usaba un tono de voz ondulante y alzaba los brazos como cualquier espectro de libro utilizaba algún lamento como el que él utilizaba para su ataque, pesar de que todos los humanos tenían por regla que si aparecía un fantasma, lo normal era que hiciera el "Uhhhh" o el clásico "Buuuuu"; frunció nuevamente el ceño con la mirada clavada en la sábana como si esta pudiera brindarle todas las respuestas y el de cabello plateado suspiró alzando la vista más como un acto pensativo que fastidiado.

-El Lamento Fantasmagórico proviene de tiempos pasados, muy antiguos cuando la naturaleza en sí misma advertía del peligro que se acercaba a los vivos- comenzó a relatar el chico japonés moviendo su pierna alzada lánguidamente mientras que Danny abría un poco los ojos al escucharle y volteaba para mirarlo mejor- el origen en sí no es fantasmal… tal vez no sea parte de tus creencias pero era la manera en que la naturaleza advertía a los vivos de que la muerte estaba cerca- sus ojos se entornaron aún más con seriedad- has escuchado alguna vez el sonido del viento entre los árboles en una noche especialmente oscura? O quizás no oscura pero… diferente… sientes en el aire que algo no está bien, que no estás solo y te apresuras a ir a tu casa con el sonido del viento aullando levemente… pues bien…

Los ojos grises se movieron para ver de reojo al Fenton

-Ese sonido es el "Uhhhh" o Lamento de la Muerte que en la antigüedad y sin importar de qué región vinieras, ya sabías que estabas en peligro y que tenías que huir- dijo en un tono bajo de voz- y cuando los primeros fantasmas en sí aparecieron, esa era la manera que tenían para asolar a sus víctimas ya que el solo sonido era capaz de helar hasta al corazón más valiente- musitó- con el tiempo los espectros se fueron haciendo más y más poderosos al ir tomando las energías de la muerte y de las emociones que tenían en su humanidad o de los humanos per-sé que creían en ellos y les temían… hasta que todos los fantasmas se dividieron y solamente aquellos que poseían la energía suficiente o el aura para llevarse a los demás al otro mundo, podían utilizarlo

Danny volvió a bajar la mirada y a abrir y cerrar las manos lentamente

-Entonces…- la voz del chico tembló un poco- yo soy…- le costaba decirlo, sobre todo al recordar lo mucho que había negado que quería convertirse en aquel ser- yo tengo… poder maligno?- los ojos grises del otro volvieron a ver fijamente al otro chico- significa que…- Danny se mordió los labios con angustia- no importa lo que haga, de alguna manera mi poder es algo malo y mi Lamento Fantasmagórico era solamente la prueba de que había algo mal en mí?

-No! –Shane de pronto se había incorporado y había tomado una de las manos del chico para apretarla y llamar su atención; el de cabello negro dio un respingo y miró con sorpresa al otro fantasma que tenía su rostro muy cerca del suyo- por supuesto que no, eso es evidente desde el primer momento que uno trata contigo, tú no tienes esa maldad o esa energía por algo oscuro!

-Pero acabas de decir…

-Sí, esa era su naturaleza y nació como parte de, pero ya han pasado muchos años desde ese entonces y no todos los fantasmas que tienen el poder para utilizar el Lamento lo hacen de la forma equivocada o porque tengan maldad en ellos! –insistió el de cabello plateado firmemente con el ceño fruncido, casi como si estuviera desesperado de mostrar algo- y sí, me sorprende que tú seas uno de los pocos usuarios que pueda utilizarlo pero eso solo significa que eres más poderoso de lo que crees y que aún con eso no te has convertido en alguien que lo utilice para matar a pesar de que esa es su función!

Tomó aire y le apretó aún más la mano

-Las armas de fuego han sido hechas para matar, no importa que tan bonito adornes las palabras- dijo el chico de ojos grises despacio- y sin embargo, hay muchos por ahí que las utilizan para causas buenas, para defender y que nunca las levantarían para matar a otros aunque tengan ese poder- dijo- tú eres de esos. La mejor prueba está en lo que sucedió ayer y que estemos teniendo esta conversación en estos momentos…

-Qué quieres decir?- los ojos celestes le vieron serios y confusos

Shane sonrió de lado

-Pudiste haberte deshecho de mí muy fácilmente… o bueno, tal vez no tanto, no voy a demeritarme como para decirte que no soy bueno en lo que hago- se rió por lo bajo y Danny por algún motivo, no pudo evitar dejar ver una sonrisa pequeña de burla- pero de haber querido, hubieras podido hacerme daño de verdad… de hecho, perdí algo de fuerza con lo que hiciste, tengo que admirarte porque a pesar de estar en tu estado todavía puedes lograr algo como eso…- dijo y levantó su otra mano para abrirla y cerrarla como si demostrara algo, provocando que Danny alzara la mirada con diversión- y eso sin saber luchar…

De repente, a Danny se le ocurrió algo

-Podría utilizar eso contra Vlad para salir de aquí?

Danny casi se patea a sí mismo en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y en especial, a quién se lo había dicho; su corazón casi se paralizó de golpe al recordar que el otro fantasma no era su amigo, ni siquiera su conocido: apenas y lo estaba tratando y aunque el día anterior había comprobado que no le haría daño, no por eso significaba que ya eran amigos y que podía confiar ciegamente en él. El rostro de quien tenía delante pareció volverse serio por unos instantes pero entonces, el Fenton pudo oírle hablar lo que hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente

-Quizás…- dijo Shane despacio y por lo bajo, mirando con cuidado al chico que tenía delante y al que de repente una pequeña llama de esperanza había iluminado las celestes orbes; el pecho del espectro japonés sintió la presión de quién sabe que debe de tomar una decisión inmediatamente ya que eso determinará lo que ha de seguir

Y al diablo, la verdad era algo que debía de haber decidido desde el primer segundo que supiera de aquella locura.

-Pero no te lo recomiendo- la expresión de decepción en la mirada del Fenton casi le hace tartamudear o mentir, pero no podía, no si de ello dependía la supervivencia del chico- ya lo viste ayer, todo el daño que has recibido no lo puedes recuperar en semanas simplemente con guardar energía, aún si pudieras golpear un poco a Vlad, se va a recuperar y además tiene a sus demás seguidores que te perseguirían como perros rabiosos y tú estarías tan agotado espiritualmente que no podrías hacer nada. Estarías muerto o peor antes de siquiera poder saber qué está pasando

Danny bajó la mirada y dejó salir un gruñido de rabia. Shane lo miraba con atención a sabiendas de lo que debía de estar sufriendo el chico por dentro al ver que no tenía la salida que quizás creía que era por la que podía optar hasta que volvió a hablar:

-Y tú no me ayudarías?

Era ahora o nunca.

-Ya lo he estado haciendo- confesó a regañadientes ante la mirada algo sorprendida y molesta del Fenton

-Mientes –era obvio que le había hecho enojar- yo sigo aquí. Cada día me despierto rogando porque Vlad tenga muchas ocupaciones ese día o esté demasiado cansado como para no querer pasársela conmigo y tú solo estás parado afuera asegurándote de que no vaya a salir

Bajó la mirada la clavó en la mano que aún era sostenida por el de cabello plateado y aunque por alguna razón el contacto no le era molesto, de todas formas le irritó

-Te importaría? –soltó fríamente

Shane dejó salir un suspiro y finalmente le soltó la mano a lo que el otro la retiró y se la frotó como si le doliese, aún con una cara de enojo con la que no había modo de competir; el fantasma de ojos grises sabía que no había mucho que pudiera hacer o explicar aún ya que era obvio el por qué ese chico pensaba que no era de fiar, pero no le había mentido tampoco: desde el primer día que lo viese y aún intentando convencerse de que él era solo una misión de trabajo, el peso de lo que significaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, de lo incorrecto que era el ser partícipe de un acto tan vil le había obligado a pensar en todos los medios que podía utilizar para dejar libre al otro.

No era tan fácil como abrirle la puerta y ya, esperaba que hubiese entendido ello cuando le dijo que no sería bueno que lo tratase solo a base de tirar el alarido una y otra vez…

Pero tal vez lo que deseaba era algo demasiado pronto para el chico.

Se puso de pie con calma y los ojos cerrados, sin mostrarse agresivo a pesar de saber que el chico de cabello negro le estaba observando atentamente y con mucha atención, como si de repente hubiese pensado que había dicho demasiado y que él podía mostrarle ahora otra parte de él, quizás dando aviso a Vlad o amenazándole o algo por el estilo; hizo una pose con el cuerpo, lo que descolocó levemente al Fenton ya que le pareció el tipo de movimientos que haría alguien como Dash o los chicos populares: el cuerpo curvado un poco hacia delante, gesto despreocupado y las manos metidas firmemente en los bolsillos de los jeans.

-Bueno… creo que por hoy no vamos a avanzar más- dijo Shane con ligereza hasta que finalmente abrió un ojo y lo clavó en la mirada del adolescente en la cama- de todas formas ya es tu hora de comer, así que para evitarnos visitas extras y que puedas terminar de recobrarte del chistecito de ayer te iré a traer algo de las cocinas

Dijo y Danny parpadeó un poco confundido.

-Asegúrate de no abrirle a nadie- añadió el de cabello plata dándose la vuelta al tiempo que alzaba una mano a modo de despedida y se dirigía rumbo a la puerta- de todas formas está cerrado desde afuera pero si ves que Skulker o alguien se las apaña para meterse, grita… o te doy permiso de hacerles lo que quieras, yo me las arreglo con Vlad por los destrozos que hagas

-Estás de broma

Los ojos azules del chico estaban abiertos entre el susto de la desconfianza y la sorpresa de las palabras de su vigilante; el aludido se detuvo a apenas unos centímetros de la puerta sin voltear, como si esperara a algo más

-En todo este tiempo no he podido defenderme, he estado obligado a aceptar lo que venga y tragarme siquiera cualquier pensamiento de parar lo que suceda- tembló con algo de pánico pero se obligó a mantener la voz firme- y ahora me dices que si alguno de los demás logra meterse al cuarto puedo atacarlos sin más?

Shane se volteó de forma repentina y la sonrisa que le dirigió le hizo sentir como si un escalofrío le recorriese la espina dorsal.

No sabía qué era… pero había un significado al fondo de esa mirada maliciosa que le daba.

-Bueno…- respondió Shane despacio sin dejar de sonreír- es que no nos interesa que los demás desconfíen de ti, lo que nos importa es que Vlad no lo haga. Creo que si atacas al resto mientras sigues pasivo con él, eso nos ayudará mucho a que seas libre, pequeño pajarillo

Los ojos de Danny se abrieron un centímetro más mientras que sentía algo caliente la cara. Shane por su lado volvió de nuevo la vista al frente y desapareció detrás de la puerta, cerrándola detrás suyo y asegurándose de que estuviera realmente firme con el seguro.

Suspiró.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero ahora que había expresado en voz alta que iba a ayudar al otro a escapar no tenía más opciones. Entornó los ojos y rechistó, tal vez se había apresurado algo en decírselo pero es que no había soportado verle esa expresión de súplica y de esperanza en la mirada, una que después de ya seis meses de encierro decía mucho sobre su desesperación y su ansiedad por terminar con todo; inspiró profundo y se hizo el cabello hacia atrás a la desesperada, despeinándoselo en el proceso.

-No puedo haber caído…- se dijo a sí mismo bajando lentamente los escalones y deteniéndose cerca de la planta baja

Sonrió a desgana y alzó la mirada.

Seguramente estaba confundido.

Lo mismo que el chico que ahora albergaba sus pensamientos y que con irritación intentaba desgranar el por qué ese sobrenombre le había provocado ruborizarse como si hubiera sido algo agradable de escuchar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

TBC


	11. Sumisión y Exhibición

Free

Episodio 11

.

.

.

El chico tembló un par de veces con la mirada clavada en el hombre sentado en la silla, donde con su traje negro impecablemente limpio daba una imagen bastante imponente como siempre, como si fuera el dueño del universo que observa a una cucaracha antes de aplastarla.

Suspiró profundo intentando ser discreto pero su expresión de irritación era evidente ya que aquel delante suyo y que sonreía con malévola diversión alzó una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, preguntó:

-Sucede algo malo, querido muchacho?

Danny le observó por unos cuantos segundos como analizando lo que sería más correcto hacer o decir en aquella situación y finalmente, dejó escapar un suspiro lánguido.

-No –respondió despacio y con un tono bajo intentando no prestar atención a la mirada lasciva del otro hombre sobre sí

Vlad juntó las manos por delante como si estuviera cerrando un negocio y cruzó una pierna a modo de cuatro por encima de la otra, apoyándose mejor en su silla.

-Bueno entonces… no hay que perder el tiempo…

El chico de cabello negro emitió un gruñido bajo pero de todas maneras se acercó y cerró los ojos hasta quedar delante del mayor, comenzando a quitarse la playera y las demás prendas de ropa con cuidado; al menos ese era un cambio aceptable para él, quizás no le había dejado de violar y mancillar cada que podía pero por lo menos comenzaba a notar el pequeño cambio en la situación, siendo Vlad un poco menos violento y permitiéndole que fuera él el que se desvistiera.

Algo que agradecía a regañadientes porque ya no tenía que esperar a que el otro fantasma le trajese ropa nueva o que arreglase la suya al ser destrozada por el de mayor edad, además de que le lastimaba y le quemaba la piel cuando le rompía las prendas sin cuidado alguno.

Todavía tenía un cardenal bastante feo en el hombro de la última vez que le arrancara la camisa y tallara la tela en su piel con tanta fuerza que literalmente la había abierto en vivo.

Y todavía dolía.

"Bueno… ya ves" pensó Daniel con fastidio al tiempo que se iba trepando en las piernas del hombre de ojos azules que le observaba bastante ansioso; separó un poco sus piernas al tiempo que sacaba el miembro de Vlad del pantalón y de la ropa interior que no era demasiado ajustada, precisa para lo que estaba por ocurrir y con grandes ascos empezaba a frotar el propio contra el que tenía delante, sacándole un gemido de placer a su dueño "estoy siendo asquerosamente pasivo, como me dijiste"

Frunció el ceño con los ojos cerrados y se agarró de los hombros del otro para sostenerse mejor, terminando por apoyar los pies en sus rodillas para hacer de forma más cómoda aquel movimiento; tembló con fuerza y apretó los labios, a pesar de lo horrendo que encontraba sentir el duro miembro del otro en contra del suyo también percibía los escalofríos que nacían de su propia intimidad y que le recorrían el cuerpo, empezando a hacer que él también reaccionase.

Toda la escena le parecía el mayor y frustrante teatro de todos, uno donde su propio cuerpo ya le traicionaba y donde era obligado a aceptar aquello porque dentro de todo lo malo, era lo menos doloroso.

Se mordió los labios intentando no gemir, lo que provocó las risas de Vlad Masters.

-Vamos… hasta tú sabes que quieres esto y lo disfrutas –el hombre alzó una mano y la pasó por la mejilla del muchacho que tembló y le miró seriamente- aunque ya hemos tenido avances, por qué no intentas poner un poco más de tu parte?

Daniel sonrió de forma cínica sin contestar pero sus ojos azules habían comenzado a brillar de un verde tan intenso que se reflejaba en las orbes del mayor. Este alzó una ceja con diversión y con la otra mano apretó aún más la cadera del menor en contra de su hombría, lo que esta vez provocó que el chico no pudiese evitar dejar escapar un quejido de sorpresa y se tensase al sentir como su propio miembro reaccionaba aún con más fuerza. Vlad dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

-Anda… sabes que lo deseas Daniel…- le susurró y los ojos celestes nuevamente se entornaron a pesar de que no se retiró del agarre del otro- por qué no dejes de luchar? Eres mío, quieras o no… aunque preferiría que quisieras…

Danny engarfió sus dedos y apretó aún más los hombros del otro entre el reflejo de su cuerpo que se sentía cada vez más caliente y la rabia que estaba sintiendo.

No tenía ni un poco de energía fantasma con la qué protegerse, aparte de la que había hecho destellar sus ojos. El ataque que hacía una semana había provocado contra su vigilante realmente le había dejado sin fuerzas y a desgana tuvo que reconocer, que el de cabello plateado tenía razón: usar su alarido y en suma con todo lo que había ocurrido le iba a tener tratando de recuperarse por más tiempo del que sería normalmente y todo gracias a ese tipo de cosas con Vlad.

Y seguía sin entender cómo o porqué.

-No estás… satisfecho con que ya haga estas cosas? –dijo finalmente el chico cerrando un ojo y viéndole con el otro para después, dejar escapar un quejido aún más alto al ya no poder detener del todo su propio cuerpo que empezaba a pedir con cada vez más insistencia el toque con el cuerpo que tenía delante; separó aún más las piernas y se curvó de manera que ahora frotaba todo el largo de la hombría del otro, que le aferró por unos momentos con ansiedad y le empezó a dirigir hacia arriba.

-Si, bueno… una parte de mí lo está…- aseguró Vlad respirando un poco más rápido mientras que veía el cuerpo del adolescente sobre él

No entendía cómo no se había fijado antes en lo bonito que era para tratarse de un chiquillo flaco y promedio de una secundaria. Quizá era porque justamente el atractivo que el chico tenía solía esconderlo en su actitud belicosa o en la sombra de sus amigos que siempre estaban a su lado, o porque se había pasado demasiado tiempo odiando a Jack y buscando la manera de recuperar a Maddie; pero no podía negar que Daniel tenía un algo muy propio que hacían que uno quisiera tenerlo.

Punto.

La imagen de poder conseguir que el chico gimiera y se retorciera debajo suyo en su cama cuando la fin cediera a complacerlo, hizo que sintiera con mayor fuerza la excitación de su cuerpo y le estirara contra sí.

Acercó su rostro al del menor pero este abrió los ojos de golpe como si hubiera intuido lo que quería hacer y puso presión para no acercarse, desviando el rostro hacia un lado con pánico.

Vlad rió.

-Vamos querido Daniel…- susurró el hombre y se acercó hasta rozar con sus dientes la piel del cuello del otro, que emitió un quejido de sorpresa- no me vas a decir que nunca te han besado…

La piel blanca del rostro del chico se enrojeció con fuerza. No esperaba ser tan sensible del cuello y el maldito sabía qué hacer para que reaccionara aún más; trató de empujarse lejos otra vez pero un movimiento de Vlad y se había visto obligado a ponerle los brazos sobre los hombros. Antes de siquiera alcanzar a reaccionar, su cuerpo había tomado la iniciativa sin preguntar y había apretado aún más la cabeza del otro en contra suya, como si quisiera sentir aún más.

Estaba dolido consigo mismo y furioso.

-Ese no… es asunto… tuyo…- replicó con dificultad entre los gemidos que no terminaba de ahogar en su garganta- y si lo he… AH!... hecho, no es para… hacerlo contigo también…

-Ohhh, así que esas tenemos? –los ojos del mayor brillaron con malicia y eso hizo que Danny se tensara, a sabiendas de que había metido la pata y la iba a terminar pagando duramente.

"Y ahí se fue al caño la sumisión" pensó el de cabello negro emitiendo un nuevo gemido, esta vez más de resignación ante lo que estaba por venir que por el hecho de sentir calor en todas partes; percibió como la lengua del otro pasaba por su garganta y tragó pesado antes de darse cuenta de que Vlad le había levantado, a lo que parpadeó bastante confundido

-Vamos a jugar un poco diferente esta vez, pero primero…- la sonrisa del hombre de ojos azules se ensanchó con maldad- lo haces tú o prefieres que lo haga yo?

Tardó un par de segundos en entender y su rostro volvió a encenderse con fuerza por lo que le estaba sugiriendo: por regla general, Masters simplemente le penetraba y le tomaba hasta que se cansaba y le dejaba en el suelo hasta la siguiente ocasión o hasta la noche, dependiendo de qué tan aburrido se sintiese en las noches; pero nunca le había dado la opción de que él tomara la iniciativa y la verdad no estaba seguro de que aquello fuese mejor, ya que el que ahora fuese un poco menos brusco no hacía que doliera menos.

Los ojos azules de Vlad se entornaron sin dejar de sonreír y Danny dejó escapar un suspiro, asintiendo.

-Bien… bien…- musitó aún ruborizado ante lo que iba a ser forzado a hacer pero entonces, el otro le giró hasta que quedó de semi-cuclillas sobre sus piernas y dándole la espalda

-Te importaría empezar despacio, dándote un poco más de gusto? –sugirió el hombre con una voz ligera, casi como si fuera un chiste a lo que Danny tembló rabioso- seguro que eso te servirá más…

Gruñó pero volvió a asentir, aceptando por una vez que Vlad tenía razón: si su cuerpo se calentaba lo suficiente el dolor no sería tan molesto, algo que había comprobado las veces que el otro le había obligado a disfrutarlo para su humillación. Se mordió los labios y se mantuvo en mente que debía de mantenerse tranquilo, aún no entendía el por qué hacía caso a las palabras del fantasma de ojos grises acerca de poner de su parte, pero…

Era estúpido pensar que hubiera una causa verdadera, incluso por un segundo pensó que quizás la sugerencia venía del hecho de que trabajaba para Vlad y buscaba el beneficio de su amo.

Sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes por un segundo y sus manos que habían bajado para tomar el miembro duro del mayor, se cerraron con algo de fuerza.

-OYE! –bramó Vlad adolorido y golpeó la nuca del chico que dio un salto al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado- qué pretendes? Acaso quieres…!?

-No, no, lo siento! –exclamó asustado el de ojos celestes al ser consciente de lo que podía parecer y eso solo significaría sangre y mucho dolor para él como no arreglara el asunto- yo… perdí el equilibrio y no me fije, fue pura inercia… lo lamento…

-Bien… pero ten más cuidado- gruñó Vlad de mala gana ante la mirada cohibida del Fenton que dejó escapar un suspiro interno: aquello había estado demasiado cerca, tenía que concentrarse

Tragó pesado.

No quería, no quería y odiaba la mera idea de lo que iba a hacer pero se recordó que aquello era para poder pasar en paz la noche y no estar sufriendo calambrazos innecesarios; de todas maneras iba a doler pero mejor algo tolerable y donde no tuviese que ser atendido por los espectros médicos a tener que ser revisado porque de nuevo Vlad se hubiera pasado de violento y no tuviera las fuerzas para moverse en días. Mientras que buscaba su propio ano y colocaba la punta del miembro de Vlad en el ingreso, cayó en la cuenta de que ya ni siquiera sabía en qué día o mes estaban.

No sabía por qué ese pensamiento le había venido a la cabeza pero le intrigó sobremanera.

Hacía cuanto tenía de desaparecido?

Suspiró y comenzó a mover la cadera despacio, escuchando los suspiros y gruñidos del adulto a su espalda que parecía disfrutar aquello como siempre. Solo le miró de reojo unos momentos para después, con las manos temblorosas comenzar a frotar su propio miembro ya alzado en busca de algo que pudiera tapar en parte el dolor que fuera a sentir más adelante; Vlad volvió a gruñir más profundo y entonces sintió una de las manos del hombre deslizarse por su entrepierna para acariciar sus testículos y la otra la pasó hacia su pecho donde sus dedos buscaron uno de sus pezones.

Esta vez no se forzó a callar, dejó que sus propios gemidos flotaran en el aire de la habitación y concentró sus fuerzas en olvidar que aquello era forzado.

Al menos podía decir que el hombre tenía experiencia porque sabía muy bien como rozar las partes más sensibles de su piel para que su cuerpo se estremeciera y reaccionara, moviéndose cada vez con mayor ansiedad sobre la hombría del otro como un preámbulo a lo que vendría.

Tragó pesado y comenzó a mover su mano más fuerte y con más velocidad sobre su propia intimidad hasta la punta, donde empezaba a sentir su humedad.

-Es agradable ahora, cierto muchacho? –le susurró Vlad abrazándole un poco más contra su pecho a lo que Danny tan solo asintió, con los ojos semi-cerrados- muy bien, entonces… creo que aún tienes que pagar por lo que hiciste hace un rato…

-Qué? –Danny le miró de reojo, confundido

-PIETROV!

-Diga? –la cabeza de uno de los buitres fantasmas se asomó y Danny se tensó por unos segundos, aún más rojo que antes: odiaba ser observado en aquella posición y más aún por uno de sus antiguos enemigos pero el ave espectral no parecía atenta en él.

Al menos porque eso le facilitaba el continuar en lo suyo sin tirar por el suelo sus planes de pasar esa noche en paz.

-Tráelo- ordenó el híbrido sonriendo con un tono de voz falsamente dulce, lo que hizo que Danny le observase con curiosidad temerosa. Qué necesitaba que le llevara cuando estaba ocupado con él? El buitre pareció algo tenso y fastidiado por la orden, ya que a diferencia de otras veces cuando obedecía sin rechistar, abrió el pico para quejarse

-Se va a enojar- dijo con irritación el ave frunciendo el ceño por detrás de sus lentes negros- y seguro no dudará en mandarme a volar, a mí no me escucha!

-Dile que es una orden mía y lo hará, le estoy pagando, no es así?- replicó Vlad con calma mientras que pasaba la mano sobre sus pezones hasta sus labios, metiendo un par entre estos hasta que el chico entendió lo que quería, empezando a lamerlos y a succionarlos a pesar de lo mucho que le irritaba aquello

"Es por tu bien Daniel, es por tu bien" se repetía tratando de no tensarse y concentrándose en los escalofríos cada vez más recurrentes de su propio miembro sabiendo que estaba a punto de correrse.

El fantasma de plumaje verde dejó escapar un suspiro fastidiado y volvió a desaparecer a través de la pared mientras que el adulto terminaba de acariciar la lengua del chico sobre sus piernas y regresaba a acariciar su pecho.

-Qué… qué vas a… hacer? –gimió moviéndose entre temblores y la ansiedad que comenzaba a llenarlo pero el otro tan solo se rió antes de volver a besar su cuello, sacando un nuevo quejido del chico que se movió con mayor ansiedad sobre este

-Ya verás… es como una sorpresa para mí y un castigo para ti, para que aprendas a ser más amable conmigo- dijo el de cabello blanco con malicia a lo que Danny se quejó con un gruñido, intentando no venirse tan pronto e inclinándose un poco hacia delante en preparación a lo que iba a hacer- aunque me agrada tu nueva actitud, a veces aún quieres pelear y no podemos permitirnos eso, verdad hijo?

Danny suspiró y usó toda su fuerza para no decirle que no le llamase así a sabiendas de que lo empeoraría.

Comenzó a tensarse y a aumentar el movimiento de su mano pero entonces sintió la del mayor deteniéndole a lo que le miró confundido.

-No, no… primero yo y entonces ya te das gusto- le dijo.

El menor suspiró y asintió. Afortunadamente había hecho lo suficiente para sentir el desespero del contacto en su cuerpo pero de todas maneras el ingreso continuaba siendo algo que le hacía doler bastante y que percibía como una punzada desde su ingreso hasta la cabeza; bajó la cadera y sostuvo con sus manos el miembro de Vlad para poder controlar la entrada hasta que pudo sentir que se abría y la primer parte pasaba. Se quejó o menos que podía pero sin importar lo que hiciera su cuerpo seguía siendo más estrecho que el tamaño del otro aunque el hecho de haberse excitado ayudaba un poco a que el dolor no fuese tan horrible como siempre.

Las heridas internar escocían pero de poco en poco empezaba a ser un poco más capaz de ignorarlas, quizás por lo mismo de que en aquella ocasión había buscado la forma de hacerlo.

Se quedó quieto unos momentos, boqueando y apretándose las rodillas en lo que esperaba acostumbrarse a la invasión y por una vez, el adulto no le detuvo de hacer aquello.

Suspiró.

Le estaba dando la oportunidad y no iba a preguntar el porqué, cuando era justo lo que quería, evitar terminar adolorido y retorcido de dolor toda la noche. Tragó un poco hasta que le pareció que podía continuar de forma tolerable pero de todas maneras miró hacia atrás como si le preocupara empeorar la situación en la que estaba.

-P… puedo? –inquirió en un tono algo lánguido, temblando por la posición que presentaba a lo que Vlad se inclinó hacia delante y le besó la mejilla en un falso acto de cariño

Daniel se tragó el gruñido de desprecio que amenazó salir de sus labios.

-Adelante, querido muchacho.

El menor tomó aire y asintió una vez antes de bajar nuevamente una de sus manos para volver a sensibilizarse a sí mismo al tiempo que iniciaba un lento movimiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre la hombría del más alto; las punzadas de dolor y el calor que nuevamente lo recorría con más velocidad desde su propia intimidad empezaban a mezclarse y se esforzó aún más en que las segundas imperaran por encima de las más molestas. Volvió a subir la velocidad de su mano sobre su cuerpo y trató de pensar que no estaba ahí con su peor enemigo… sino que quizás tal vez, estaba solo en su cuarto, haciendo ese tipo de cosas porque sí.

Algo estúpido dado que algo así no era lo que le daba mayor curiosidad, no se veía metiéndose algo por el trasero y provocándose dolor a propósito pero eso era mejor.

Le ayudaba a superar el dolor de saber que en esos momentos era el maldito juguete sexual de Vlad Masters y que no podía hacer nada más que callar y aceptar si es que quería sobrevivir de alguna manera para poder volver a su casa.

Para cuando pudo reaccionar sus gemidos eran mucho más sonoros y acompañaban a los gruñidos propios de quien le tomaba. Su rostro ardía todavía más y sentía como su sudor caía por su cuerpo conforme los temblores se hacían incontrolables y nuevamente sentía que se estaba acercando a su propio límite, teniendo que abrir la boca para respirar mejor y esta vez deslizando su cuerpo hasta que dio con ese punto en su interior que le hizo gritar con mayor fuerza.

Eso estaba mejor, no tener que pensar en la situación, no tener que sentir asco de sí mismo y de sus reacciones, olvidarse de las manos de su violador que acariciaban toda la piel que tenían delante sin ningún recato…

Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás en un intento de respirar mejor y se movió de forma algo más violenta, tratando de que el miembro dentro suyo continuase haciendo presión…

Se iba a correr…

-Para qué demonios me has hecho venir en medio de todo esto Plasmius? Tienes unos pocos segundos para responder de manera satisfactoria o voy a maldecirte tanto que no te vas a acordar de lo que era vivir como lo haces!

No.

No, no, no, NO!

Oh, por todos los…! No era posible que Vlad en verdad lo hubiera hecho venir a él justamente para que le viese haciendo eso que…!

Tampoco era como que el fantasma de ojos grises que en aquellos momentos fulminaba con los ojos al hombre que le penetraba no le hubiese visto después de uno de sus "encuentros sexuales" con este, pero al menos no le había visto mientras era tomado de aquella forma; por inercia trató de cerrar las piernas pero en menos de un segundo Vlad le había obligado a mantenerlas abiertas y a mantenerse de tal forma que literalmente se exhibía ante el otro fantasma mientras que era abierto una y otra vez.

Encogió la cabeza entre los hombros y apretó los párpados sintiendo como algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Eso era el colmo de la humillación y no terminaba de entender por qué.

Porqué le importaba tanto ser visto de aquella manera por el otro chico.

Y el gruñido oscuro y grave que le había dirigido a Vlad…

Era evidente que su vigilante estaba furioso de haber sido llevado hacia ese sitio pero ya no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar al sentir como una de las manos del hombre empezaban a masajear sus testículos de manera que nuevamente el calor le hizo perder a momentos la cabeza pero no por ello, la vergüenza: se iba a venir, iba a terminar y lo iba a hacer delante del fantasma recién llegado.

Qué iba a pensar de él?

Que lo disfrutaba, que en realidad le gustaba lo que le estaban haciendo?

-No, no, por favor, Vlad…- gimió sollozando entre los temblores que le provocaba pero este parecía al mismo tiempo estar vigilando a quien acababa de llegar

Shane entornó aún más los ojos que brillaron en la oscuridad de la habitación que no estaba tan iluminada como el pasillo externo.

-Por favor mi querido Sugoi, no te enfades conmigo…- pidió con falsa dulzura el hombre asegurándose de que el chico de ojos grises pudiese tener una amplia perspectiva del cuerpo del Fentonque se estremecía y luchaba entre la vergüenza y los movimientos ansiosos de su cuerpo- te necesitaba presente en este momento…

-Me vas a pagar extra por esto? –inquirió con falsa burla el muchacho de cabellos grises lo que hizo que Danny abriese los ojos con alarma, dolor y una gran decepción; Shane se metió una mano en los bolsillos del jean que llevaba puesto- no era parte del trato…

-Pagar?...- Vlad pareció parpadear un poco y el otro fantasma gruñó de malas ganas

Fuera del hecho de que le hubiese dolido descubrir que aquel fantasma en el que quizás había comenzado a confiar muy levemente por sus insinuaciones de ayudarlo a escapar quizás, pudo distinguir algo nuevo que tampoco había notado antes: Vlad parecía sino temerle, al menos tener precaución ante la rabia que mostraba el más joven. O fue lo que sintió ya que ante la nueva mirada negra del chico de cabello plata, Masters se tensó suavemente como si pensara bien si valía la pena hacer lo que quería.

Al final, gruñó y bajó los párpados a la mitad de sus ojos con fastidio.

-Te pagaré el triple…

-Esto cuesta cinco veces mi precio- interrumpió el Haruna alzando la mano libre para mostrarle cinco dedos a lo que Vlad abrió mucho los ojos

-Cinco! –movió al chico arriba suyo un poco y Danny gimió con más fuerza torciéndose hacia atrás y colocando las manos apretadas en sus piernas mientras que se movía cada vez más rápido en su regazo lo que hacía que el propio hombre se removiese; el mayor bufó sintiendo como él mismo comenzaba a acercarse al clímax, las paredes internar el niño se apretaban de una manera que le estaba costando concentrarse en el espectro que parecía contar los segundos ante lo que obviamente consideraba un insulto a sus servicios. Frunció el ceño, era una de las ventajas de ser millonario- bien, te pagaré el día cinco veces arriba de lo que acordamos por esto…

-Bien…

Shane alzó ambas cejas menos agresivo y caminó hasta poderse apoyar en la pared de enfrente de ambos, dándole un vistazo de arriba abajo al chico de ojos celestes que continuaba gimiendo y lagrimeando.

-Quien lo diría Plasmius… no te conocía ese lado exhibicionista…

-No es eso en realidad, pero Daniel necesita una pequeña lección de comportamiento para recordarle que es mío y que debe de obedecer sin quejas- explicó entre gruñidos y movió aún más las caderas de quien tenía arriba, provocando que escapara un grito de los labios del Fenton que volvió a cerrar los ojos y a hacer la cabeza hacia atrás en un espasmo- sabrá que si hace algo que me incomode, tengo un testigo que podrá decir en Zona Fantasma que este niño es una pequeña perra a la que le gusta exhibirse…

Danny palideció y sus ojos ahora de iris blanco por el terror observaron al adulto que sonreía con crueldad.

Su corazón pareció detenerse.

Así que era eso…

Sollozó de nuevo sin querer por el dolor que ahora ocupaba todo su pecho, dándose cuenta que en facto con el simple hecho de que Skulker ya supiera lo que pasaba en ese sitio era suficiente para que dispersara el rumor en el otro mundo de que era un fácil que podía tener sexo con cualquiera aunque hubiera sido violado hasta el momento exclusivamente por Vlad; ahora con un segundo testigo, en caso de que no le creyesen al cazador por su conocida riña con él, era casi como una afirmación segura.

Apretó los párpados.

Si esos rumores llegaban a Frostbite? O a Clockwork!?

No podría vivir con eso. Le sería mil veces mejor desaparecer, hundirse en algún sitio donde no pudiera ser encontrado, desvanecerse…

-Creo que es hora…

Danny volvió a gritar pero esta vez al sentir como el hombre le tomaba las piernas para bajarlas a los lados de las del mayor hasta que quedó completamente sentado sobre su miembro; volvía a doler, Vlad era demasiado grande para él y para estar con todo aquello dentro suyo pero un par de movimientos más y volvía a sentir la presión en su interior, en aquella zona en especial que le hizo moverse nuevamente con desespero y mandar el dolor de una patada a un segundo plano.

-Por favor… por favor…- gimió desesperado deseando que ya terminara, que le dejara ir

Sintió como de forma violenta Vlad le aferraba los brazos y se los torcía hacia atrás de manera que se mostraba aún más al chico en el muro de enfrente y por un instante se permitió verlo; los ojos de este le observaban atentamente y cruzaba los brazos contra el pecho. Tragó en seco y abrió y cerró las manos desesperado. Qué tan vil podía ser aquel, que tanto había disfrutado mintiéndole y dándole esperanza la semana anterior a esa como para que ahora se regodeara mirando como lo violaban?

Vlad mordió su cuello y él volvió a gritar.

Movió con mayor fuerza su cadera y todo se disolvió por un segundo mientras que sentía como su propio semen salía expulsado de su cuerpo, tensando el vientre y a sabiendas de que el espectáculo era observado.

Era una experiencia horrible que no quería tener que repetir aunque sus esperanzas eran nulas.

Y el hecho de correrse y sentiré más mareado que nunca no fue tomado en cuenta por el adulto que gruñó con mayor fuerza y le penetró de manera más intensa sin darle tiempo de retomar el aire; el momento de olvido y de disipación en las propias sensaciones pasó a ser una incómoda y nuevamente dolorosa por la presión continua en el interior de su cuerpo por algo que era demasiado grande para su edad.

Clavó los dedos en las piernas cubiertas por el pantalón de quien le forzaba y continuó quejándose hasta que le sintió tensarse dentro suyo:

El semen ardía como siempre y quemaba su interior. Abrió mucho los ojos perdiendo parte del aliento y tembló con fuerza mientras que Vlad continuaba corriéndose en su interior hasta que le percibió moverse de manera que algunos hilos gruesos de su esencia cayeron por entre sus piernas al piso alfombrado; tragó en seco y trató de recuperar algo de aliento, hasta que percibió como era alzado de ambas piernas con los brazos de su enemigo por debajo hasta que el enorme falo salió de su cuerpo.

Chorreaba de forma dolorosa hacia el exterior con su ano abierto aún y enrojecido por la manera en que había sido tomado, mostrando los restos de una relación en la que el menor intentaba ocultar su vergüenza.

-Qué te parece amigo Sugoi?

Danny se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y volvió a sollozar; por entre los dedos y muy a su pesar pudo ver las orbes grises mirar su cuerpo mancillado, su intimidad y la prueba de su deshonra que aún palpitaba como el corazón todavía acelerado de quien le mostraba con el orgullo de quien enseña un trofeo; y quizás era así- pensó Danny con angustia y dolor- Vlad lo sentía como un premio o algo a exhibir, una muestra de que al final era él quien había vencido.

Por su parte el muchacho recargado en la pared tan solo alzó una ceja.

-He visto mejores

Vlad Masters soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que apagó el sonido del gemido humillado del Fenton sobre sus brazos.

-Pero qué respuesta! Pero sí, tienes razón… Daniel puede hacerlo mejor que eso- el mayor volteó a ver al chico que bajó un poco las manos para verle con pánico creciente; acaso esperaba que él…? –dime amigo Sugoi… no te interesaría que…?

-Cuidado con lo que vas a decir- advirtió el muchacho abriendo mucho sus ojos grises que dejaron salir un destello muy vago pero rápido; Danny por un momento frunció el ceño, creía haber visto nuevamente un reflejo rojizo en sus iris pero un momento después Vlad suspiró algo decepcionado pero al mismo tiempo, satisfecho

-Ya entendí: nada de mezclar trabajo con el placer… por eso es que confío en ti, no serías capaz de hacer nada estúpido porque ustedes los orientales por mucho que puedan hacer como espectros mantienen un código de honor para quienes los contratan- sonrió nuevamente el híbrido y le dirigió una mirada de lado al chico de ojos celestes que seguía observándole de lado- deberías aprender un poco de eso, hijo

Al siguiente momento Danny dio un grito bajo de sorpresa cuando el mayor le arrojó al suelo como si hubiera sido una bolsa, golpeando su cuerpo el piso húmedo de semen todavía pero agradeciendo internamente la presencia de la alfombra.

-Bueno entonces- el hombre se puso de pie y sacando un pañuelo se limpió a sí mismo para después arrojar este al rostro del chico en el piso, que mantenía una sombra oscura y depresiva sobre los ojos- tengo otros pendientes qué hacer- se regresó su hombría al interior de la ropa y con un movimiento fijo se cerró la bragueta, alzando la barbilla- debo de decir que esto fue un poco más satisfactorio que en otras ocasiones, Daniel está aprendiendo un poco más a obedecer aunque todavía tiene pequeños rezagos…

-Oh… es que se ha rebelado otra vez? –inquirió Shane con interés dándole un vistazo de lado al chico en el piso que miró en otra dirección

-Un poco. Por eso te necesitaba presente- respondió Masters a lo que el fantasma rodó los ojos

-Que honor…

-En fin. No te importará encargarte de mantener a mi pequeña joya lista para las siguientes ocasiones verdad?

-Te refieres a limpiarlo y todo eso?- respondió el de cabello plateado y sonrió con suficiencia cerrando los ojos y alzando una mano de manera que mostraba como se frotaba la yema de los dedos; Vlad gruñó algo irritado y resopló

-Bien, bien… ya entendí que te mueves por dinero, eres bastante ambicioso chiquillo- resopló asintiendo a lo que el Haruna se rió con malicia

-Claro, pero eso es porque sabes que a diferencia de esos patéticos sirvientes que tienes como secuaces, yo hago por lo que me pagan… un servicio de lealtad y fineza como el mío, cuesta- dijo con calma el menor a lo que el otro alzó los ojos con fastidio

-Sí, sí… bueno entonces… te lo encargo- gruñó y salió de la habitación a pasos rápidos y largos mientras que Shane le miraba de reojo sin dejar de sonreír

-Cómo tú digas Vlad…- susurró

Espero cinco minutos para asegurarse de que el mayor no fuera a regresar y entonces, alzó una mano lo que provocó que el seguro de la puerta girara al momento, dejándoles a ambos aislados del exterior del castillo; los ojos grises observaron por unos momentos en dirección de la salida para después, voltear hacia quien estaba en el piso que continuaba con una sombra cubriendo su rostro

-Te divertiste?

La voz de Danny era fría y dura, seguramente luchando contra la ira que sentía en contra suya por lo que acababa de pasar. Shane suspiró, iba a necesitar de toda la paciencia posible para lidiar con las emociones de ese chico y que estaban por demás justificadas; se detuvo delante suyo y se agachó sobre una rodilla mientras veía un momento de tensión en el chico desnudo y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Estás bien?

Pregunta estándar, obvio. Pero el tono de su voz, suave y bajo de quien está preocupado pareció provocar una reacción en el Fenton que parpadeó una vez y le miró como si no pudiese creer esa pregunta.

-Qué?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

TBC


	12. Un golpe de realidad

Free

Episodio 12

.

.

.

Danny mantenía una expresión molesta y cansada mientras que el reflejo de su propia decepción y fastidio le devolvía la mirada en el agua.

Aún no podía creer… aún… todavía no era capaz de superar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, de forma tan rápida y vertiginosa que no alcanzaba a levantar la cabeza y ya su vida daba otro vuelco diferente; se apretó un poco más las rodillas dobladas contra su pecho y apoyó la barbilla en estas como si con eso pudiera protegerse un poco de lo que sucedía.

Al menos la tranquilidad del baño y el agua caliente que llenaba la tina de porcelana lo estaban ayudando a calmarse y a disminuir el dolor en su trasero.

-Ahí va

Cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz y pronto sintió como algo de aquel líquido cálido se deslizaba sobre su cabeza, mojando aún más sus cabellos y haciéndole sentir aún más relajado.

Era como ser abrazado dentro de una gruesa cobija y en cierta manera no pudo evitar pensar en los brazos de su madre.

Su madre.

Cómo la extrañaba en aquellos momentos! Cómo le gustaría poder volver el tiempo atrás, aprovechar sus momentos en la seguridad de su familia, dormir sabiéndose a salvo de todo mal, protegido… sin tener que escuchar a nadie.

Adoraba a sus amigos… pero también en aquellos instantes se lamentaba el no haber escuchado a su propio corazón.

Tantas veces que pudo haber dejado de ser el chico fantasma, el héroe, el adolescente que en más de una ocasión se metía en peleas demasiado grandes para él solo porque no quería decepcionar a sus amigos, porque no quería ver la expresión dolida de Jazz, porque sentía que era su responsabilidad al haber recibido los poderes que tenía ahora! Y sin embargo, expresado en una voz que nunca fue escuchada él siempre había querido volver a ser un chico normal. Solo uno más, dejando que otros se preocupasen de las amenazas mientras él solo se apuraba por pasar la secundaria y si acaso conquistar a las chicas que le había gustado, quizás, llamar la atención de Paulina…

Al menos la única vez que se había planteado una inclinación por su mejor amiga se había dado cuenta de que estaba destinado a fracasar.

Si, ella lo apoyaba, lo impulsaba, era muchas veces la voz de la razón y estaba más que dispuesta a pelear a su lado y después de algunos escarceos con otros fantasmas se había dado cuenta de que ella gustaba de él, pero…

Ahí estaba el pero.

Tenían pensamientos muy diferentes y aunque por una parte estaba seguro de que ella lo quería y que buscaba lo que pensaba que era lo mejor para él… tenían "esas" diferencias que a la larga se convertirían en grietas en su relación y que podrían echar todo a perder; no era como con sus padres, donde aunque tenía que admitir que su papá era demasiado distraído hacía un equipo impresionante con su madre y ambos conocían sus fronteras y de todas maneras estaban inclinados hacia el mismo interés y fin común: la caza de fantasmas.

Algo que no era del todo lo suyo y que se veía obligado a tragarse cada que sus amigos le observaban con esa mirada de quien confía ciegamente en el otro y cree firmemente que es el destino de alguien.

Bajó los párpados y suspiró con tanta fuerza que hizo preocupar al muchacho que estaba sentado en el borde de la tina atendiéndole y que volvió a preguntar:

-Estás bien?

Danny solo abrió sus ojos un milímetro más.

Estás bien.

Hacía un par de horas, se encontraba en el suelo de la habitación con una sensación de vergüenza y derrota que pesaba como si le hubiesen atado con grilletes a un muro, sin poder liberarse en lo absoluto; no se atrevía a ponerse de pie, no quería ni siquiera levantar la mirada para ver al fantasma que con tanta ligereza se había burlado de él y de su único consuelo al creer mínimamente que de alguna forma, podría finalmente alejarse de toda aquella situación.

Había cerrado los ojos y dejado escapar un gemido adolorido, con el semen de Vlad aún saliendo de su trasero y el propio ensuciándole al haber caído sobre este.

El aroma de todo aquello le daba náuseas, lo detestaba, se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan débil y por no tener siquiera la fortaleza de tomar la propia vida y simplemente, acabar con todo…

-Estás bien?

La pregunta había salido con un timbre preocupado y auténtico que había sorprendido al chico de ojos celestes, que los abrió incrédulo para finalmente ver a quien se colocaba sobre una rodilla para verle mejor y le tocaba el hombro como si intentara consolarle de alguna manera

-Qué?

-Que si estás bien? –repitió paciente el de cabellos plateados, observándole con una expresión de concentración que confundió a un más al Fenton- tú…

-Claro que estoy bien, estoy maravillosamente bien! –reclamó Danny y haciendo un sobreesfuerzo se incorporó lo suficiente para empujar con una mano al otro, tratando de que se alejara- qué no viste que estaba encantado con esto?... una maravilla, he sido pasivo y me encanta. Disfrutaste el espectáculo?

Sus ojos brillaron en odio puro hacia el otro muchacho que no pareció alterado por su comportamiento; por el contrario, había dado un suspiro y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, le había pasado un dedo por la mejilla

-Era una pregunta estándar- explicó el Haruna retirando una mancha de semen de la mejilla del halfa- sé que no estás bien, pero igual tenía que preguntar. Quería preguntar- aseguró el de ojos grises para después ponerse por la espalda de Danny y colocarle las manos en los brazos; pero este volvió a golpearle con una mano y una mirada fría

-Puedo hacerlo yo solo, gracias- escupió con rabia- aunque no lo creas, soy hombre…

-Sentir dolor, angustiarte y necesitar ayuda no te convierte automáticamente en una chica, sabes?- replicó con firmeza el de ropa de mezclilla aún detrás del Fenton que se incorporó un poco más, temblando con fuerza- hay unas que igual se quiebran con esto y otras que seguramente estarían ya arrojando cosas por todas partes, así como chicos que en lugar de hacerme frente estarían llorando a lágrima abierta en el piso… ninguna reacción te hace menos que nadie o te hace débil… solo te hace un humano con emociones y sentimientos, algo bastante loable en medio de toda esta basura

Se rió fastidiado para finalmente sostener al otro un poco para que pudiera sentarse.

Danny seguía observándole con seriedad y se aferró los brazos como si con ello pudiese crear algún tipo de escudo donde nadie pudiese dañarlo; Shane suavizó su sonrisa y su mirada, aún dentro de todo aquello aquel acto le parecía curioso… y si, muy a pesar del chico, le concedía un aire de fragilidad que seguramente no solía presentar al mundo. Era como si tuviera la oportunidad de presenciar un asomo de una persona un poco más insegura y que esconde su parte más vulnerable.

Como la mayoría de todos los hombres que se preciaran hacerlo y ese mismo descubrimiento le hizo reír por lo bajo.

-Y no, no disfruté nada de lo que te pasó, la verdad es que ni siquiera ví- Shane se encogió de hombros y la cara de enojo del adolescente pasó a ser una confundida

-Qué? Pero cómo…? –empezó a balbucear volteándose levemente hacia el fantasma que se encogió de hombros- pero tu mirada… tú estabas…

-Eso? Estoy seguro de que hasta tú eres capaz de soñar con los ojos abiertos- suspiró el de cabellos plateados recargándose en una mano con indiferencia mientras que movía la otra lánguidamente- sabía que no ibas a querer ser visto de esa forma y estaba seguro de que si me negaba, Vlad sería mucho más duro contigo o tal vez haría venir a Skulker o al Caballero Oscuro…

-El Caballero Oscuro está aquí?

-Ah si. Hay algunos espectros de Zona Fantasma en el castillo, que todavía le hacen trabajos menores- aseguró y dio un nuevo suspiro- pero en todo caso, de no haber sido yo, seguro que había traído a otro que te aseguro que no lo habría pensado mucho para ponerte las manos encima cuando Vlad estuvo a punto de ofrecerlo- su mirada pareció ennegrecerse en molestia y a Danny lo recorrió un fuerte escalofrío

Era cierto.

Vlad estaba dispuesto en cierta manera a compartirlo para que tuviera sexo con otro fantasma, quizás porque tenía ganas de verlo aún más humillado… o quizás estaba probando a su lugarteniente, no estaba seguro. Pero aún neciamente aferrado a encontrar algo por lo cuál enojarse, se frotó los hombros y apretó un poco más las piernas para intentar ocultar en algo su desnudez.

-Tenías que cobrarle como si yo fuera una prostituta? –dijo en un tono bajo y dolido

Shane parpadeó un par de veces y luego, frunció el ceño como si hubiera pensado en algo.

-Vlad aún confía en mí, cierto?

Danny le miró por unos momentos como si tratase de interpretar aquello, a lo que Shane tomó aire para explicar:

-Hubiera sido muy extraño de mi parte no hacerlo, ya que por principio (y antes de saber las verdaderas intenciones de Vlad contigo) esto es un negocio para mí: Vlad me ha contratado y yo cumplo con el trabajo que me pide. Así de sencillo. Y sabe que mis trabajos valen lo que se pagan y hubiera sido demasiado raro que yo me prestara a sus juegos pervertidos sin hacerle pagar por ello, especialmente porque he sido más que claro en el hecho de que esto no es precisamente mi inclinación, así que…

-Entiendo

Danny parecía más relajado con aquella respuesta y quizás con un asomo culpable en la mirada; el de cabello plateado sonrió de lado, dándole tiempo de recuperarse un poco emocionalmente pero entonces, le escuchó hablar de nuevo.

-Entonces tú no…? Tú nunca has…?

Las mejillas del adolescente se encendieron y el japonés abrió los ojos confundido por unos momentos hasta que pareció pillar lo que el chico le quería decir.

-Ah, no! –el fantasma se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, sorprendido- mis trabajos se centran en la Dimensión Fantasma y en deshacerme de los humanos que puedan molestar a los que viven entre ellos o más bien, recuperar las casas y edificios habitados por espíritus que vivieron antes ahí y que son molestados por esos ridículos exorcismos y limpias de los vivos- hizo una mueca y Danny suspiró, estirando su playera del suelo para colocársela por sobre los hombros, aparentemente como una forma inherente de cubrirse en algo.

-Y… nunca has…? –parecía que quería preguntar algo más pero se lo calló; Danny cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, quizás no estaría preparado para escuchar esa respuesta. No en ese momento.

Pero el de ojos grises pareció intuirla porque habló de todas maneras aunque con evidente cuidado.

-Las reglas de los vivos y los muertos varían en mucho…- dijo lentamente el oriental, rascándose un poco la nuca y viendo a otro lado como si estuviese meditando exactamente qué decir- y las de nosotros también añaden las diferencias que hay entre región y región de Zona Fantasma… y en mi caso, hace tiempo tomé la decisión de poner mis servicios a nombre de aquellos que lo necesitaran y llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Debo de decir que es más divertido no tener que llegar a los extremos y muchas veces no es necesario porque los vivos se asustan con suma facilidad- sonrió de lado- pero hay otras ocasiones, en que es necesario…

-Matar nunca es necesario- interrumpió el Fenton en forma algo golpeada y más firme; Shane ladeó la cabeza, era increíble como aquel muchacho podía pasar del estado conmocionado de quien ha sido vejado al del pequeño héroe al que los vivos admiraban y odiaban a la vez- nosotros los humanos no les hacemos daño a ustedes y sin embargo…

-Ah que no? –Los ojos grises del muchacho se abrieron con énfasis y Daniel se enderezó un poco más, apretándose más la playera contra los hombros

-Por supuesto que no- sentenció Danny con seguridad y firmeza- cuándo has escuchado tú que una persona…?

-Qué no eres tú el hijo de dos cazadores de fantasmas que tienen un montón de armas para capturar y destruir a los fantasmas? –interrumpió el fantasma con mayor severidad que el de ojos celestes, que comenzó a balbucear- o qué no son ellos los que hablan de capturar a un fantasma más apropiado y entonces investigarle despedazándolo "molécula por molécula"?

Danny tragó un poco, pero no está dispuesto a dejar de pelear.

-Mis padres no han hecho nada de eso aún- volvió a reclamar el chico- tú…

-Todas sus armas e inventos están diseñados para los fantasmas y funcionan- dijo el otro con seriedad- quizás no de forma perfecta, a veces con fallas, pero dentro de todo eso lo hacen. Según me han contado todos, algunas de sus armas literalmente pulverizan a los espectros que tocan o los electrocutan hasta que estallan. Tú mismo has sentido sus efectos así que sabes que igual duele –se mordió la punta de un dedo y entonces, Danny pudo ver como algunas gotas de ectoplasma caían delante suyo, terminando por componer una expresión algo tensa y molesta- que sea verde no significa que no sea sangre y que si se agota, no nos haga desaparecer…

-Pero… no es posible matar a un fantasma…- Danny sacudió la cabeza algo nervioso y hasta… asustado?

Shane creía entender el porqué: aceptar que sus padres podían hacer daño y que quizás sin querer él mismo lo había estado llevando a cabo… resultaba tan innatural como si le dijesen que cuando pela una patata, la está torturando de forma lenta y que el tubérculo lo puede sentir.

No lo culpaba, el chico no tenía ni idea de la magnitud del mundo en medio del cuál se encontraba metido.

Él y Vlad, ninguno de los dos tenía la más remota idea…

-Aunque técnicamente los fantasmas "están muertos" todavía pueden desaparecer en la otra vida –explicó lentamente el chico, tratando de tener cuidado con lo que parecía ser un tema que comenzaba a afectar a quien tenía delante ante la comprensión que le arrollaba- o en esta, cuando vienen hacia acá. Los habitantes de Zona Fantasma son en parte, almas de quienes todavía no están listos para trascender para bien o para mal y se quedan en una especie de limbo donde pueden recrear una vida hasta que encuentran la forma de seguir- dijo en un tono bajo y pensativo- y por otra parte, Zona Fantasma no es un lugar exclusivo para los muertos, ahí también viven seres de la cuarta, quinta y demás dimensiones que no suelen mostrarse físicamente en este plano- siguió- así como también es un universo donde criaturas mitológicas y dioses antiguos pueden existir de forma normal

Tomó aire y dejó salir un suspiro.

-Es un mundo… bastante extraño, pero sigue siendo un mundo donde una buena parte de sus habitantes solo quieren estar en paz- dijo despacio y con la mirada perdida en algún pensamiento- y otras veces, solo se quieren mudar a donde fueron felices, que es entre los vivos… el mismo dolor que sienten ustedes cuando son cortados, heridos o desgarrados, es lo mismo que puede sentir un fantasma con los medios correctos, como lo son las armas de tus padres

Guardó un momento de silencio.

-Tú lo has sentido, no?... cuando peleas en tu forma espectral y las cosas te golpean…

-Si… -respondió despacio Danny, escuchando con atención y algo de tensión al fantasma ahora sentado delante suyo- pero mis padres… ellos no… no creo que hayan…

-Para comprobar que sus armas son funcionales tuvieron que probarlas primero en algo- dijo Shane viéndole a los ojos- son científicos, prueban sus cosas y confirman su uso. Según me habían informado usaron de principio fantasmas menores porque eran los más sencillos aunque al no tener forma humana o plena, tus padres no los consideraron como fantasmas per-sé

Dijo

-Es como ese asunto de los laboratorios donde experimentan con animales: son seres vivos a los que hacen daño, en este caso, seres interdimensionales que también sufrieron…

Danny se colocó una mano en el rostro y cerró los ojos bastante apesadumbrado

-Yo… no sé qué decir…- era obvio que la realidad de aquello ahora le pesaba y que parecía tratar de encontrar algo con qué defenderse o defender a sus padres, pero… la lógica… lo que él mismo había experimentado en su momento pero se había negado a analizar mucho porque de hacerlo, solo significaría que había estado mal todo el tiempo- diablos… ni siquiera soy diferente de Vladque hace lo mismo…

-Hace mucha diferencia cuando lo hiciste por ignorancia y cuando sabes que de ahora en adelante, no vas a actuar de la misma manera sabiendo las consecuencias de ello- replicó Shane viéndole a los ojos a lo que el muchacho de cabello negro le observó cohibido

-En verdad piensas eso de mí?

-Claro –el de ojos grises sonrió suavemente- se ve en tu cara, no eres capaz de lastimar a nadie por querer hacerlo… ni siquiera a tus enemigos. Si quieres saberlo, hace poco hablé con algunos que no están de parte de Vlad y me contaron que tú siempre te has esforzado por solo regresarlos a zona fantasma… que quizás se te ha pasado a veces un poco la mano pero que en general, eres bueno…

Danny sonrió.

Y en esos momentos, había sido lo único que había necesitado el de cabello plateado para saber que las cosas iban a estar mucho mejor.

Un momento después, Shane se había puesto de pie para inclinarse y levantar en brazos al otro chico que compuso una expresión entre ofendida y sorprendida.

-Qué haces!?

-La última vez que te obligue a caminar me dijiste que te dolía demasiado y que no podías- respondió con simpleza el de ojos grises guiñándole un ojo antes de andar hacia el baño- y fue en realidad una tontería de mi parte. No volveré a cometer ese error. Ves? Yo también puedo aprender cosas todavía…

El Fenton se había enfurruñado pero no había dicho nada más, dejando que el otro preparase la tina y que lo ayudara a limpiarse, después de todo, hacía un tiempo que ya lo hacía por lo que aunque seguía siendo desagradable, comenzaba a acostumbrarse al hecho de que en verdad ese fantasma no le iba a hacer ningún daño; y helos ahí, unas horas más tarde con él metido en la tina de agua caliente mientras que el de cabellos plateados de vez en vez le pasaba agua por encima como si tratara de relajarlo y de ayudarle a que fuera pasando el dolor.

Aún meditaba en esas conversaciones…

Si lo pensaba bien, nunca se había tomado el tiempo de tener una charla apropiada con ningún fantasma como para saber la realidad del otro lado del Portal, aparte de cuando necesitaba algo o quería investigar un poco de las zonas que componían ese universo… ni siquiera había charlado mucho con Relok a pesar de la ayuda que le había dado en el pasado o con Frostbite, que se había dedicado exclusivamente a explicarle de vez en cuando acerca de sus poderes de hielo.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba directamente de uno, el hecho de que también podían ser asesinados o… un escalofrío lo recorrió pensando en lo que debían de haber hecho sus padres en algunos espectros si el muchacho tenía razón; y cuando quería convencerse de que no, que sus padres no serían capaces de eso recordaba las salchichas mutantes que su papá había creado y que obviamente eran espectrales y de las que no había vuelto a saber.

Seguramente su papá las había utilizado tal y como el fantasma le decía o peor, literalmente se las había comido.

Compuso un gesto de asco y eso llamó la atención del de ojos grises, que volvió a preocuparse.

-Pasa algo malo?

-No, es solo que cuando parece que mi vida no podría ser peor… entonces me voy enterando que soy una especie de asesino en serie de Zona Fantasma y que hasta es posible que merezca lo que me está pasando –gruñó alzando la mirada con hastío para luego hacerse hacia atrás en la tina y apoyar la espalda en la curva de esta, hundiéndose en el agua hasta que solo quedó el borde de su nariz por encima de esta y ahora un gruñido extraño y varias burbujitas brotaban del líquido

Era obvio que estaba refunfuñando por el ceño fruncido y enojado que tenía y el de ojos grises tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no comenzar a reír.

-Pero vaya con el chico! –dijo, recibiendo una mala mirada de Danny- nadie te está acusando de nada, no es como que te enseñen en la escuela que a los muertos todavía se les puede matar, tendrías que ser un fantasma para saberlo

Comenzó Shane con ligereza, tomando entre los dedos una pequeña mota de polvo del borde de la bañera para después, arrojarla a un lado

-Soy un fantasma! –soltó el Fenton enderezándose un momento para después, tensarse y volverse a hundir de peor humor- y ahora me he lastimado el trasero otra vez…

-JAJAJAJA, entonces no hagas eso! –volvió a reírse el fantasma y suspiró paciente- y solo eres medio fantasma, no exageres… si no sabes de verdad lo que es estar muerto y no te has ido a vivir un rato en zona fantasma entonces no es como que puedas tener una idea obvia de lo que es y lo que no…

-Pero se supone que mis padres son los máximos expertos en lo referente a fantasmas- insistió el de ojos celestes mirando al chico sentado a su lado, que se encogió de hombros

-Sí, un par de personas vivas que no consideran con sentimientos o con inteligencia real a los fantasmas y que realmente no comprenden eso a lo que enfrentan- completó el de ojos grises con calma- a estas alturas tu accidente te dio la oportunidad de aprender un poco más que ellos, pero aún no los estudias a fondo- dijo el chico y le miró con un ánimo alegre- de ahora en adelante, trata de vernos como ciudadanos de un país diferente si te es más sencillo. Ve a visitarnos, quédate un rato, platica con los habitantes… no todos son violentos o agresivos como los que has conocido, como te digo, hay muchos que solo quieren algo de paz y son bastante amables. Podrías aprender mucho de ellos…

-Pensé que tenía demasiado mala fama entre ellos porque siempre los regreso a Zona Fantasma- comentó el Fenton frotándose un brazo- creí que… bueno… la mayoría…

-Los que se acercan a la zona del portal no son tooodos los fantasmas de Zona Fantasma- explicó el oriental con suavidad- somos muchos. Y aunque no te voy a negar que hay zonas demasiado peligrosas como para que estés solo por ahí, también hay otras partes donde puedes estar sin ningún problema… tal como te dije, cómo ir a visitar otra ciudad, otro país con sus costumbres, sus zonas públicas y las peligrosas- se encogió de hombros- y el hecho de que seas mitad fantasma lo hace más fácil. Y con un apellido como Phantom, todavía debería ser más sencillo entre aquellos que no saben de los problemas que hay del lado de los vivos en Amity Park…

-Ah? Yo no me apellido Phantom –Danny parpadeó un par de veces, dándose cuenta por vez primera que ninguno de los dos se había presentado en ningún momento; parecía que todo aquel asunto con Vlad había quebrado con todas las reglas sociales normales y les había enviado a un punto donde podían sostener una conversación como si siempre se hubiesen conocido y sin presentarse apropiadamente

Aunque quizás recién estaban limando asperezas y el adolescente empezaba a aceptar que realmente el otro no era su enemigo ahí a pesar de todo…

Shane alzó una ceja y se sentó a modo mariposa en el borde de la bañera aferrándose los tobillos mientas veía al chico en el agua que se giraba hacia este y se volvía a abrazar las piernas.

-Ah no? No eres Danny Phantom?... o Daniel, que es como te llama Vlad… pero los demás me dijeron que eran Phantom, Chico Fantasma, Bill el Invisible…

-Bill el Invisible, JA JA- espetó el de cabello negro, resoplando una vez a través de la nariz- que bonito, pensé que ya se habían olvidado de eso- el aludido había bajado las cejas hasta la mitad de sus ojos y solo las había levantado una vez para enfatizar el hecho de que no le hacía gracia aquello- no soy Phantom, ni Chico y mucho menos Bill- refunfuñó- mi nombre es Danny. Daniel Fenton- dijo cruzándose de brazos

El otro sonrió un poco y asintió

-Entonces es un gusto conocerte, Daniel- cerró los ojos e inclinó levemente la cabeza una vez provocando que el otro no supiese cómo reaccionar; al final, hizo el mismo movimiento de cabeza llegando a la conclusión de que seguramente era una especie de saludo o algo por ser de otro país, como había visto a Kwan hacer alguna vez –solo lamento que haya sido bajo estas circunstancias

-Si… digo lo mismo, eh… -los ojos celestes le vieron confundidos y alzó una ceja- Sugoi?... es un nombre algo… diferente…

Shane parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a reír divertido cerrando los ojos

-Lo siento… mi culpa- dijo al ver la expresión contrita pero irritada del otro chico- Sugoi es un apodo. Mi apodo en Zona Fantasma y el mundo humano, algo como el tuyo al parecer –suavizó la mirada sin dejar de sonreír amablemente- soy Shane. Shane Jean Haruna. Un placer –volvió a mover la cabeza para luego, ver curioso al de ojos celestes que parecía algo más interesado

-Ese no es un nombre americano? –señaló moviendo el índice

-Sí, lo es –afirmó el de ojos grises sin perder el ánimo- aunque mi madre nació en Japón en una familia muy tradicionalista de sacerdotes y sacerdotisas shinto y todo eso, le gustaba mucho américa. Mi padre que también tiene familia en Japón, nació aquí y fue donde conoció a mi madre, en este estado de hecho- pareció pensativo unos segundos- y aunque nuestro apellido es japonés, les gustaba tanto este país que a mí y a mi hermana nos dieron nombres americanos –se encogió de hombros- aunque mi segundo nombre es francés en realidad –alzó la mirada

Danny asintió un par de veces y se movió hasta poderse apoyar en el borde de la bañera.

-Y entonces… lo de Sugoi…- empezó a decir- tiene algún significado?

-De hecho sí –el de cabello plateado miró como el otro comenzaba a ponerse de pie por lo que se bajó de donde estaba sentado en la tina y se dirigió hacia un mueble del baño para tomar una toalla gruesa y grande- en Zona Fantasma, al menos en el lado americano si preguntas por el Fantasma Sugoi todos sabrán que se trata de mí… en otros lados, solo de escuchar el Sugoi van a identificarme aunque me conocerán con un nombre más completo…

-Entiendo… entoncs cuál…? –comenzó a decir Danny saliendo de la ducha para al siguiente segundo verle algo sorprendido e inquieto- espera, dijiste "el lado americano"? –abrió mucho los ojos y la boca- hay más regiones en Zona Fantasma!?

-Claro! –respondió el aludido acercándose para después, pasarle la toalla por encima de la cabeza a lo que el otro chico se cubrió para después cerrar los ojos incómodo al sentir como el primero le tallaba el cabello en un intento de secárselo- pero ya lo sabías, no?... Zona Fantasma es tan grande como tu mundo así que naturalmente abarca mucho más que solo lo que has visto en el pedacito que cubre el portal de tus padres- comentó, sonriendo divertido al ver la mirada molesta del otro que se asomaba por debajo de la toalla blanca con el pelo alborotado

-Si… sabía que era una réplica de nuestro mundo, pero…- el chico de cabello negro gruñó lo que volvió a provocar la hilaridad del otro- no te burles!

-Americanos –resopló el de cabello plateado alzando la mirada divertido- se creen el único producto del anaquel, como siempre- volvió a reír por el gruñido del Fenton hasta que finalmente suspiro y se acercó al botiquín para sacar un tubo de analgésico y desinfectante –recuérdame que tengo que llevarte a dar un laaaargo paseo a Zona Fantasma y a algunas de sus regiones más interesantes. Aunque estamos divididos por las líneas de país igual que ustedes y zona horaria y demás tonterías… no tendría nada de malo que conocieras un poquito más al menos de los sitios más conocidos solo en caso de que algún día te tengas que enfrentar nuevamente a bichos desconocidos o te vayas de paseo a otra parte del mundo donde tengas encuentros con entes diferentes…

-Bueno, eso en caso de que Vlad no me mate primero y realmente pueda escapar de este lugar –comentó el chico de ojos celestes algo cansado- metafóricamente…

-Oye –Shane frunció el ceño un poco mientras que se dirigía a la puerta de salida con el tubo en la mano y volteaba a verle sobre el hombro- te dije que te ayudaría a escapar, no? –el silencio del chico le hizo sonreír a desgana- aún no confías en mí, cierto?

-No es eso –suspiró Danny tapándose un poco más con la toalla sobre la cabeza y apretando la zona cerca del pecho- al menos… no ahora- aseguró acercándose despacio a la salida del baño- es que… bueno…

-Está bien, lo entiendo- aseguró el de ojos grises sonriendo suavemente de nuevo- y no te lo critico, ha sido por mi culpa que te han atrapado y estoy trabajando para Vlad, realmente no tienes ningún motivo para confiar en mí excepto mi palabra…

Danny se detuvo unos segundos y le miró a los ojos, pensativo y neutro pero de forma intensa.

Y nuevamente ahí estaba la retención del aliento. Buen Izanagi, es que en verdad ese chiquillo tenía ese poder de hacerle sentir de esa manera, tan desnuda y transparente que con una mirada conseguía paralizarle? Nunca había visto a nadie ni nada de esa forma y esperaba no estar viéndose de forma estúpida porque sencillamente, aquel gesto le había atontado; incluso se encogió un poco, como si todos sus pecados hubieran sido colocados al aire con luces de neón y la culpa de ser el responsable de su sufrimiento solo le hizo sentir aún peor.

Ese chiquillo estaba ahí por su culpa y estaba sufriendo porque su inteligencia no alcanzaba ni el tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler como para haber dicho NO a Vlad desde que un día, Desireé le llevase a su guarida de negocios.

"Así que tú eres el temido Fantasma Sugoi, eh?" había dicho Plasmius en aquella ocasión al presentarse delante de su escritorio "tengo entendido que aceptas trabajos especiales, sobre todo aquellos donde hay fantasmas heridos involucrados. Pues bien, tengo un trabajo interesante para ti…"

-Estás bien? –Shane parpadeó como si hubiese despertado de algo, para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada del otro que continuaba de pie a su lado- dije algo malo?

Los ojos grises volvieron a buscar la mirada del adolescente y entonces, bajó los párpados y finalmente cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

-No…- dijo y entonces, le puso una mano encima de la toalla que le cubría lo que provocó que Danny cerrara un ojo- solo pensaba en que te voy a deber mucho tiempo de calidad para poder conseguir que me perdones por lo que te he hecho… si es que alguna vez llega a pasar…

-Pero… ya lo hice…

Si hubiera tenido un corazón latiente, este se le habría atascado en la garganta solo por aquellas palabras. Danny parpadeaba como si no entendiera el porqué de la sorpresa inherente del otro hasta que pareció pensarlo mejor y con nervios en la voz, aclaró:

-Si… es terrible lo que hiciste y sinceramente, no entiendo cómo alguien podría pensar que Vlad… bueno, pensándolo lógicamente, yo tampoco creía que fuera a llegar tan lejos alguna vez, solo porque me odiara… no es que no haya tratado de matarme antes, pero… -a Shane le brotó una gota de sudor en la nuca… así que la muerte no le parecía tan terrible en comparación?... sí, entendía eso- en todo caso, a lo que voy es que tú no sabías…

Suspiró el Fenton mirando con seriedad al otro chico a los ojos.

-Tu misión era la de capturarme y evitar que escapara, lo típico de los villanos supongo –se encogió de hombros- tú mismo lo dijiste, esto no iba dentro de lo que te habían pedido y de haberlo sabido, seguramente yo no estaría aquí y además, me vas a ayudar a escapar… algún día –hizo una mueca pero no parecía molesto mientras que desviaba la mirada hacia abajo y a un lado, subiendo un puño y doblando un dedo cerca de sus labios como si meditara o estuviera muy nervioso- además, cómo podría tener esperanzas de que a mí me perdonaran después de todo lo que hice, si yo no te perdono a ti primero?

Shane tardó unos segundos en comprender y entonces, suavizó la mirada.

La muerte de los fantasmas.

Al parecer el chico no podía dejar de pensar en eso y bien o mal se sentía culpable de pensar que había hecho ese tipo de mal solo por ignorancia; y estaba colocando su gran metida de pata a ese mismo nivel. Podía ser el héroe humano, el salvador como lo adoraban los lobos de hielo y muchas cosas más… pero en el fondo, seguía siendo un chico y uno bastante inocente al parecer.

Maldito fuera Vlad.

Ni aún con su perdón se iba a sentir igual por el resto de lo que le quedara de existencia.

Volvió a colocarle una mano en la cabeza al otro que gimió con irritación.

-No soy un niño…- se quejó

-Osoroshï Sugoi no Shane

-Eh?

Danny parpadeó y abrió mucho los ojos, volviéndole a ver

-Si algún día te pierdes en Zona Fantasma o si te alejas mucho y no sabes cómo regresar… a quien pase, pregúntale por Osoroshï Sugoi no Shane o solo Sugoi no Shane. Ese es mi nickname fuera de la región americana y es por la que más me conocen y si les dices que estás conmigo entonces no te molestarán y seguro que habrá quien te quiera regresar- sonrió un poco más- y a tu pregunta sobre si tenía un significado, sí… en tu idioma sería algo como Shane el Magnífico y Terrible o El Increíble y Terrorífico…

-Qué pedante suena eso- se empezó a reír el de cabello negro, solo recibiendo una mirada alzada por parte del otro- creo que me quedo solo con Shane… suena mejor…

Con ánimos renovados el Fenton se dirigió a la cama de la habitación y el oriental tan solo le observó por unos momentos para después, seguirle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

TBC

 **Muchas gracias a todos por continuar siguiendo esta historia! me siento muy halagada por ello. Espero que les esté gustando como va la segunda reedición de Free y cómo tocamos un poquito más las consecuencias y pensamientos de Danny, en lugar de arrojarlo directamente a enamorarse porque si. Mil gracias en verdad.**

 **Reviews**

 **Kin**

 **Fué por el cambio de Nickname, verdad? xD. Me alegra muchísimo que hayas podido encontrarme otra vez, me siento muy honrada de que lo hicieras. Estoy intentando ir mejorando de poco en poco sin perder mi propio estilo (y la comodidad al hacerlo también! =D). Espero que esta historia siga siendo de tu gusto y los demás capítulos también. Muchísimas gracias por tu review!**


	13. Kokkuri-san

Free

Episodio 13

.

 **Estimada review anon... CONCEDIDO! ;) (Ahora estoy curiosa por tu fic!)**

.

"Hace cuánto tiempo moriste?"

La pregunta calaba en lo profundo de su mente cuando Danny la preguntó al poco tiempo y solo había atinado a separar los labios un poco antes de responder.

"Hace algunos años. A veces lo olvido porque no es como que me haya ido del todo…"

Esa pregunta había dejado satisfecho al Fenton por el momento pero Shane no estaba muy seguro por cuánto tiempo iba a poder permanecer guardándose aquel secreto hasta que se convirtiese en algo insostenible; no había mentido, no sabía realmente quien era Danny… pero era un cuento muy diferente no saber quién era Jack Fenton. Y si en algún punto cuando volviese a casa, al chico le daba por investigar un poco más…

Sus ojos brillaron en un tono azul gélido en la oscuridad de aquel sótano donde solo unas pocas luces verdes y opacas brotaban desde unos tubos cristalinos de contención pegados a las paredes.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Esperaba que nunca llegase a suceder, no quería colocar todavía más cargas encima de la espalda del pobre chico que ya bastante iba a llevar a cuestas con aquella terrible experiencia.

-Desde hace cuánto tiempo Vlad ha estado haciendo esto?

El oriental apoyó la barbilla en su pecho, observando ahora el suelo con aire pensativo al tiempo que la silueta alta y flotante de otro fantasma se proyectaba en la entrada de aquel lugar.

-Ya tiene un tiempo…- la voz de Desireé era grave y baja, los ojos rojos sin dejar de ver atentamente al chico que le daba la espalda- ha experimentado mucho pero aún no ha dado con la fórmula correcta para que se considere una victoria

Añadió.

-Hay una única superviviente –dijo después de unos momentos de silencio donde estaba segura que el otro analizaba sus palabras- quieres que la busque?

-Sí, hazlo –respondió el de cabello plateado sin moverse- pero no concretes una reunión sino hasta que hayamos salido de esto primero- dijo al siguiente segundo, alzando un poco un dedo- quiero mantener vigilado a Masters…

Musitó por lo bajo y la genio le miró solo bajando sus párpados unos milímetros lo que intensificó su expresión seria.

-Esto… puede llegar a ser un problema a futuro con el que tengamos que lidiar y prefiero estar alerta por si acaso…

-Pero, no estás preocupado Johnny-boy? –el chico alzó una ceja y le observó por encima de su hombro. La árabe al empezar a darle un diminutivo y batallar un poco con la pronunciación de su segundo nombre había comenzado a llamarle de aquella forma hasta que se volvió una costumbre entre ambos- Vlad Masters…- dijo despacio y frunció el ceño para luego parpadear al escuchar un suspiro por parte del otro- él está planeando…

-Lo sé

-Lo sabes? –los ojos de la mujer se abrieron con algo de sorpresa y más preocupación –él quiere…

-Sí… él quiere… y planeo utilizar eso para lo que está por pasar en el próximo mes cuando haga su reunión en Amity Park nuevamente –la volvió a ver sobre el hombro- entre los tiempos de ida y vuelta hay un espacio muy bueno y además esa noche al mismo tiempo hay reunión espectral en la zona de Frigorífico… es una oportunidad muy limitada pero con las distracciones adecuadas…

-No es demasiado pronto? –la mujer parecía algo alterada- si algo falla…

-Por eso ni tú ni Ember estarán cerca- el muchacho frunció el ceño donde estaba- no las quiero involucradas en esto…

-ME NIEGO A ABANDONARTE EN ESTA SITUACIÓN! –exclamó la mujer dando un latigazo con la cola espectral- estás cometiendo errores demasiado obvios, deberías de encontrar un momento más apropiado y sin tantos riesgos para…!

El chico se giró de una forma tan brusca y con una expulsión de energía tan fuerte que la otra dejó de hablar pero permaneció firme en su sitio, apretando los puños

-No me pidas que me vaya porque NO LO HARÉ- espetó Desireé- y puedes maldecirme todo lo que quieras, no eres peor que mi ex amante- resopló disgustada

-Es que te necesito para que funcione el Plan B –sonrió a desgana el de ojos grises lo que hizo titubear a la mujer un poco

-Cómo dices?

-Dije… que tengo un Plan B, pensando en que no importa lo que haga es muy probable que las cosas salgan horrendamente mal –respondió con aire cansino el chico a lo que la fantasma solo le observó en silencio- soy muy consciente de lo que estoy enfrentando Desireé, creía que ya habías trabajado lo suficiente conmigo como para ya sabes cuál es mi nivel y que no voy a hacer las cosas a lo estúpido…

-Y sin embargo, no eres el de siempre –dijo en tono suave la otra- estás diferente y bastante más distraído…

-Te parece? –Shane sonrió una última vez con las manos nuevamente en los bolsillos y volvió a su mirada pensativa- tal vez, un poco… pero… al final, no es algo malo después de todo lo que está pasando… aunque realmente debo de estar en un momento muy desesperado si parte del Plan B es pedirle ayuda a…

-Oh!

Los ojos de la mujer mostraron mayor sorpresa pero no se movió de su sitio cuando el otro fantasma empezó a caminar y pasó a su lado con los ojos cerrados; Shane se detuvo un poco después de pasar a la genio y volvió a abrir los ojos con un gesto frío.

-Por ahora, este asunto es el que me interesa- dijo con un tono bajo y grave- no sabemos cuánto tarde en finalizar su experimento pero no creo que vaya a pasar demasiado tiempo y si lo consigue…

-Será un gran problema –terminó de decir la mujer con la mirada clavada en aquel laboratorio oculto

-Por eso detesto a los humanos –resopló el japonés observando aquello de reojo mientras hacia una mueca de fastidio- siempre jugando con lo que no comprenden…

Sisseó una última vez y con un movimiento de mano, la puerta se cerró y todo quedó a oscuras de nuevo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tucker Foley dio un largo trago a su termo con agua fría para luego, observar como las dos chicas delante suyo luchaban entre sí con un arma cada una: una vara espectral Fenton la gótica y lo que parecía ser una especie de báculo de madera algo tosco por parte de la chica de ojos grises.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –exclamó Sam corriendo en dirección de la otra que se acomodó de lado para después, girar suavemente su propia arma y desviar hacia un lado a la chica de cabello negro que se frenó un poco más adelante y volvió a acomodarse

-De nuevo –dijo la Haruna con calma mientras que su contrincante inspiraba profundo y se preparaba

El chico de color suspiró un poco y sacó su PDA para mirar unos momentos los apuntes e investigaciones que había estado recolectando acerca de los monstruos a los que se habían enfrentado mientras que las otras dos continuaban en lo suyo; fue pasando el listado y pensó para sí mismo que realmente lo mejor que podía hacer en aquellos momentos era dejarlas pelear de esa manera y no interrumpirlas. Lo suyo nunca habían sido las peleas físicas al ser tan delgado y endeble como el propio Danny pero este último se había reforzado un poco en los últimos meses debido a su actividad anti-fantasmas en las que tenía que recibir golpes una y otra vez.

Él por su parte…

-En verdad no puedo creer que unos simples papeles como estos hagan una protección tan fuerte contra los fantasmas –comentó de pronto el chico de la boina alzando la mirada y volteando hacia el exterior de la ventana de la casa de Sam desde donde se percibían algunos papelitos alargados de extraños símbolos que habían sido pegados en ciertas zonas de la residencia

-Mi familia es de sacerdotes por lado de mi mamá –explicó Winnifred sonriéndole unos momentos a Tucker antes de defenderse un par de veces de los ataques de Sam y entonces, volver a verle- aunque en Japón hay muchos amuletos falsos, la familia de mi madre es de las pocas que todavía realiza los conjuros y los sellos por generaciones y que tienen verdadero poder, así que tratándose de criaturas de esas tierras es lo que más va a funcionar

Dijo y finalmente la chica de cabello negro inspiró profundo y se secó la frente.

-Y con un mejor conocimiento del folklore y las posibles repercusiones de todo, deshacerse de esas cosas ha sido mucho más fácil- sonrió la Manson con astucia para luego, hacer una mueca adolorida y mover una pierna, bajando y subiendo el pie levemente- aunque debo de admitir que la mordida todavía duele…

-Pues claro… es una mordida! –comentó Tucker abriendo los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- a cualquiera le dolería recibir una…

-Eso es verdad- se rió la de cabello blanco cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose un poco la boca con la punta de los dedos- sea como haya sido, fue una herida bastante fuerte pero te has podido vengar bastante bien…

-Es porque utilizo mi oscuridad interna para contrarrestar la del enemigo- explicó Sam aún sonriendo para después hacer girar rápidamente la larga vara verde brillante entre sus dedos- pero aún así… -de repente su expresión se volvió más seria- no estamos más cerca de encontrar a Danny que antes y sus padres ya están incluso hablando de un funeral…

-No es cierto! –el Foley abrió mucho los ojos pero Sam solo suspiró y movió su mano libre hacia un lado

-Sí… es en serio –dijo por lo bajo- y dado que ya casi pasa más de medio año…

-Te estás dando por vencida? –espetó el chico poniéndose de pie y con una expresión enojada a lo que la aludida saltó con los ojos muy abiertos

-Por supuesto que no! –exclamó la chica algo asustada por la reacción del otro –pero tienes que admitir que todo esto es horrible y que podríamos… que Danny podría…

Los ojos del chico reflejaron en dolor de imaginar que su mejor amigo realmente podría estar en una situación como aquella o que no volverían a verlo jamás junto a ellos; el silencio se apoderó de aquella estancia mientras que veían el suelo entre ellos con los puños apretados, no queriendo poner en palabras el miedo que sentían de levantarse y descubrir que en efecto el destino de su amigo se había vuelto muy oscuro. Y lo peor había sido el saber que no habían podido ayudarle en lo absoluto.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a Zona Fantasma a averiguar si ahí saben algo…- sugirió lentamente Tucker atrayendo la mirada de Sam y de la chica de ojos grises que los observó con curiosidad- quizás alguno de ellos… y si Danny… y si él…

-Pero no sabemos si el lugar está infestado también con esas criaturas y podríamos ponernos en riesgo también

Dijo Sam y se mordió un labio antes de percibir la mirada curiosa de la chica a su lado

-Ahm… Zona Fantasma es… cómo te lo explico…? –empezó a farfullar algo roja por los nervios, la verdad era que no habían hablado acerca del portal con la oriental así que era obvio que no supiera mucho acerca del invento de los padres de Danny, mucho menos de sus poderes!

Y ahora que lo pensaba… por distracción quizás y estuvieron a punto de decir el secreto de su mejor amigo!

Tucker y Sam intercambiaron una mirada… qué tan bueno era decir algo como aquello, estando la situación así de delicada y con la probabilidad de…?

-Zona Fantasma es una dimensión de la que vienen todos estos monstruos y espectros –explicó de pronto Tucker volviendo a ver de reojo a Sam y de ahí, a la Haruna- es como una dimensión alterna donde solo hay muertos, monstruos y cosas así. Los papás de Danny crearon un portal para ir al otro lado y tienen una nave… si esas criaturas se llevaron a Danny a aquel sitio…

-Pero también está la posibilidad de que haya de estos demonios japoneses esperando del otro lado- suspiró la gótica y volvió a girar el bastón Fenton hasta golpearlo una vez en el suelo- pero… es por Danny…

-Exacto –asintió el chico de ojos verdes- es nuestro mejor amigo y él haría lo mismo si fuéramos nosotros

-Correcto. Lo siento Winny –Sam se viró hacia la chica de cabellos blancos que ahora la miraba pensativa- sé que esto debe de ser extraño para ti, pero es algo que debemos de hacer. Nos comunicaremos contigo en cuanto regresemos y…

-Y qué tal si en lugar de eso nadie se arriesga y le preguntamos a un espíritu que pueda saber lo que pasa del otro lado y le preguntamos aquí? –inquirió la chica alzando una ceja a lo que los otros dos parecieron tensarse de golpe

-Oh wo wo wo –Sam abrió mucho los ojos y alzó ambas manos- si estás hablando de usar una ouija…

-Una ouija no –Winny negó con la cabeza y luego suspiró- algo parecido pero mucho más seguro, especialmente porque habrá una sacerdotisa con ustedes en todo momento y la criatura no les hará ninguna broma y además, podemos preguntarle si Danny aún está con vida…

Los otros dos aún parecían dudosos y volvieron a verse como si creyeran que aquello fuese todavía más peligroso que ir a Zona Fantasma…

-Muy bien… por un segundo imaginemos que aceptamos –dijo Tucker lentamente moviendo un dedo- cómo podemos estar seguros de que nos responderá con la verdad?

-Porque están conmigo tontito –la chica se rió un poco y cerró los ojos con diversión- a esto se dedica mi familia. Mientras estén conmigo es completamente seguro y como les digo, si algo le ha sucedido a Danny podemos llamarlo también… no quiero pensar en esa posibilidad pero si llegara a ser, ustedes podrían hablar con él y despedirse…

La tensión regresó al ambiente de aquella casa mientras que los chicos meditaban acerca de que hacer al respecto, aunque Sam lo tenía muy claro.

Era Danny, eran sus amigos, toda posibilidad de ayudarlo y traerlo de regreso era una que no podían soltar inmediatamente, estaban dispuestos a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para rescatar a su amigo si era necesario así que si la chica les estaba abriendo una oportunidad para volverlo a ver o para hablar con él… los dos chicos se voltearon a ver y con expresión seria asintieron una vez antes de volverse hacia la de ojos grises que aguardaba silente y paciente a que tomaran una decisión.

-Muy bien, qué tenemos que hacer?

Inquirió Sam frunciendo el ceño con atención a lo que la japonesa la imitó y movió una mano.

-Hay dos maneras de contactar a un espíritu para que nos ayude –explicó alzando dos dedos- una es la de invocar a Tsuji-Ura –dijo con seriedad- el que regresa de los acantilados suele aparecerse para responderte tu fortuna pero también podríamos preguntarle directamente por Danny y tiene la ventaja de que podemos ser varios esperando –continuó- el único problema es que hasta que aparezca un yokai invocado tendríamos que esperar un buen rato o un par de días, así que creo que podríamos dejar esa opción de último

Contó

-Qué es un yokai? –preguntó el chico de la boina abriendo mucho los ojos con extrañeza a lo que la Manson se volteó momentáneamente para responder

-Es una especie de demonio japonés… algo así como lo que para nosotros vendrían siendo el Hombre Lobo, Pie Grande y ese tipo de criaturas pero creo que en Japón tienen más poderes y sociedad y ese tipo de cosas como su propio mundo- explicó moviendo una mano para luego ver a Winny- verdad?

-Si, ese seria un buen resumen americano-sonrió en respuesta cerrando los ojos antes de volver a hablar con un tono serio- pero bueno, ahora vamos con la segunda opción que creo que es la que haremos. Ustedes hablaron acerca de la ouija pero lo que los occidentales usan para tratar con los muertos tiene el inconveniente de que abre una puerta demasiado grande y ambigua acerca de lo que invocan- contó- literalmente es… como lo que ustedes llaman Portal Fantasma? –los miró un segundo como intentando ver si lo decía bien y entonces, siguió- básicamente al momento de usarla ustedes permiten que cualquier criatura venga y les responda un rato antes de liberarse si no tienen la fuerza para regresarlos

Inspiró

-Y por eso muchas veces se topan con que invocaron una criatura diabólica o maligna de la que después no se pueden deshacer –dijo para luego, sacar un pequeño papel de una mochila floreada cercana y también un plumón rojo, dibujando en el papel lo que parecían dos letras T unidas con una línea que las cruzaba por arriba- cosa que nosotros nos evitamos con la figura de un torii –señaló con un dedo la figura que acababa de dibujar- esto representa las puertas de un templo y el ingreso a territorio sagrado- explicó sonriente- un demonio maligno no va a poder pasar por aquí y así nos aseguramos de que Kokkuri-san sea lo único que venga…

-Kokkuri-san? –repitió Tucker

-Así es, ese es el nombre del yokai al que invocaremos para que venga en nuestra ayuda- dijo la chica con un gesto astuto- no te preocupes, es seguro y si intenta hacer alguna travesura siempre puedo castigarlo. Estoy segura de quién va a venir porque no es la primera vez que hago esto, aunque por lo general suele ser bastante fastidioso… pero nos ayudará

Los otros dos se vieron algo escépticos y la chica de ojos grises pareció titubear un poco.

-Aunque… bueno… -apretó un poco el papel- si prefieren ir ustedes al otro lado, yo no los voy a detener y la verdad lo entiendo porque se trata de algo importante para ustedes y bueno, yo también tengo algunas preguntas qué hacerle acerca de…

-No, no! –interrumpió Sam moviendo las manos por delante- haremos lo que sugieres, es solo que nunca hemos hecho algo como esto y es nuevo para nosotros

-Estás segura de que esto es seguro?

Preguntó Tucker mientras que esta vez Sam se acercaba a un escritorio cercano y sacaba una hoja de papel un poco más grande que la de una libreta y la colocaba en el suelo, sentándose los chicos alrededor

-Si, por supuesto. Confía en mí- pidió Winnifred sacando de su mochila algo de tinta china y un pincel para comenzar a escribir encima del papel lo que para Sam y Tucker, era sin lugar a dudas una ouija común y corriente aunque con un montón de letras extrañas que obviamente debían de estar en japonés; la chica terminó por volver a dibujar aquella figura roja extraña en la parte superior de la hoja y entonces sacó una moneda de 25 centavos americanos y la colocó justo arriba de la figura del torii –muy bien, creo que ya está todo. Al menos la primera parte creo que ya la conocen, todos debemos de tocar la moneda y entonces, yo llamaré a Kokkuri-san hasta que aparezca y entonces… bueno, ya lo verán

El tono de voz de la chica parecía ahora algo malicioso y travieso lo que hizo que los otros dos amigos volvieran a verse; Tucker frunció el ceño

-Que quede claro que si algo pasa, fue tu culpa- dijo a la gótica que dejó caer los párpados a la mitad con aire resignado

-Claro Tucker- suspiró y entonces los tres colocaron el dedo índice en la moneda

-No vamos a dibujar pentagramas, apagar las luces o poner velas y eso? –preguntó el chico de color intentando reír pero recibiendo en cambio una mirada seria de Sam que con la mano libre le golpeó el hombro al tiempo que Winny parpadeaba con extrañeza- oye!

-Ya te expliqué, esto no es la ouija, no vamos a invocar a satanás y esas cosas- resopló la de ojos grises mientras que se acomodaba mejor sentada en el suelo- esto es Kokkuri-san… ahora… no vayan a soltar la moneda sin importar lo que pase, entienden?

Los chicos asintieron pero entonces, dieron un salto cuando la chica dio una exclamación

-Ah! Casi lo olvido! –soltó la de cabello blanco y se puso de pie para correr hacia una de las ventanas de la sala y abrirla- que torpe soy y es de las cosas más importantes –comenzó a reírse antes de volver al lado de sus amigos que parecían pálidos y asustados

Creían que había sucedido algo malo.

-Ahora sí, empecemos- dijo Winny dando un suspiro mientras volvía a colocar su dedo en la moneda y su gesto se volvía serio- Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, atraviesa el torii y ven a verme por favor y cuando lo hagas, mueve la moneda hacia el SÍ

El silencio era muy pesado en aquella salita y los chicos americanos volteaban de vez en cuando hacia los lados como si en cualquier momento fuesen a ver un diablo o algún espectro salir de la nada; Sam incluso mantenía cerca el bastón Fenton por si acaso y Tucker parecía que ahora temblaba bastante; después de unos minutos nada había sucedido y dieron una exhalación de alivio entre los dos

-Parece que no va a venir…- comentó el chico sonriendo un poco mientras que miraba algo del alivio en el rostro de su amiga, pero entonces la de ojos grises que estaba bastante seria volvió a hablar

-No… si va a venir porque ya sabe lo que pasará si no lo hace- dijo dejando ver irritación en la voz lo que volvió a poner nerviosos a los chicos

-Eh… Winny…

-Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, atraviesa el torii y ven a verme… mueve la moneda hacia el SÍ o YO seré la que atraviese el torii y vaya a verte…

Una enorme gota de sudor corrió por la nuca de los otros dos chicos al ver la molestia de la joven y justo cuando Sam separó los labios para decir "quizás deberíamos dejarlo y…" una potente luz blanca brilló de la figura rojiza en forma de doble TT en el papel y pareció sobresalir hacia el techo, provocando que los dos amigos emitiesen un grito sin despegar el dedo de la moneda; esta de golpe les arrastró hacia los dibujos que debían de significar el SÍ y entonces la de cabello plateado soltó la moneda y se puso de pie con seriedad

-Aquí está… ya pueden levantarse –les dijo a los otros dos con los ojos grises clavados en una extraña forma que empezaba a girar en el aire y que había salido flotando del dibujo rojo en el papel

Giro varias veces en sí mismo hasta volverse lo que parecía ser una esfera de cristal muy brillante… y al final, con un estallido de luces y motas brillantes, una forma animal apareció flotando y los dos amigos retrocedieron un poco con los ojos muy abiertos

Tucker jamás había visto un animal así: era pequeño y gordito, parecía una especie de cachorro mediano con el hocico puntiagudo, una oreja caída y la otra en punta; cargaba colgando por un lado lo que parecía una especie de bolso café y aparte de un pañuelo rojo rodeando su cuello mostraba la punta de las patas manchadas en marrón así como una cola gorda y anillada. Parecía una mezcla muy rara de muchos animales, incluyendo un mapache por la máscara en el rostro.

La criatura de pelaje blanco en su mayoría los observó con astucia por unos segundos y entonces, alzó las patitas delanteras en el aire con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-SOY EL GRAN DEMONIO KOKKURI-SAN! –exclamó en un tono de voz atronador y potente que hizo cerrar los ojos a los dos chicos al sentir una poderosa brisa a su alrededor- Quién me ha invocado a estos dominios, pobres mortales? Que quieren de mi graaaan podeeeeeeeeer!?

Continuaba diciendo mientras que provocaba que las luces titilaran y repentinamente dejaran ver un brillo azulado.

Sam así como su amigo estaba confundida acerca de aquel tipo de ser, por las voces que soltaba le hacía recordar al Fantasma de las Cajas pero con todo lo que había pasado últimamente lo mejor era tener precaución; frunció el ceño y tomó la vara Fenton.

-Y bien? Quién de ustedes desea saber las respuestas de su destino? JOJOJO- dijo nuevamente la criatura colocándose las patitas en la cadera e inclinándose hacia delante para verles más de cerca –pueden preguntar pero que reciban una respuesta dependerá de qué tanto me adoren y me traigan ofrendas…

-Qué cosa? –Sam alzó una ceja cada vez más ofendida y la criaturilla le dio un rápido vistazo de arriba abajo

-Ohh fuiste tú, pequeña doncella? –el animalito flotó cerca de esta y pareció examinarla al parecer sin percatarse del mal humor de la gótica que fruncía el ceño y empezaba a gruñir, aparentemente preparándose para atacarlo- no tengo problemas en responderle a una jovencita linda cómo tú… a cambio de un beso… -movió ambas cejas y Tucker retrocedió un poco

Conocía a su amiga y estaba seguro que de un momento a otro, iba a perder toda paciencia y ahí pasarían cosas que tal vez no serían muy buenas para lo que se proponían.

-Escucha… tú… -comenzó a decir la Manson con su voz temblando de rabia

-Yo te invoqué, Kokkuri…

Los ojos de aquel fantasma (podía considerarse así?) se abrieron de golpe al oír esa voz y se giró en el aire para ver a sus espaldas a la chica de cabellos blancos que también tenía el ceño fruncido y se cruzaba de brazos, golpeteando uno de sus pies contra el piso; el ser fantasmal pareció quedarse congelado un segundo y tragar para después componer una enorme sonrisa y volar hasta quedar delante de la chica e inclinarse con una reverencia exagerada y pronunciada.

-Señorita Haruna, qué sorpresa…- saludó con un tono cantarín mientras que hacia una venia y fingía quitarse un sombrero invisible- no la veía en mucho tiempo…

-Y hubiera sido más, desde que me mentiste en esa predicción…- dijo de mala gana la de ojos grises a lo que la criaturilla pareció ponerse algo nerviosa y empezó a tocarse la punta de los dedos- tienes una deuda enorme conmigo…

-Lo lamento, solo era una pequeña broma…- se disculpó aquel ser emitiendo un pequeño llorido parecido al de un cachorro golpeado pero no parecía ablandar a la oriental- no fue nada grave… y me juré que no volvería a pasar…

-Pues más te vale, porque necesitamos tú ayuda y si me mientes, me aseguraré de encerrarte en una de las estatuas sagradas para que no salgas en dos mil años- amenazó bastante enojada, provocando que el pelaje del animalito se erizara- esto es algo importante…

-Entiendo, entiendo…

Dijo Kokkuri para entonces, flotar de espaldas en dirección de Sam y Tucker

-Esta chica tiene un humor horrible, su hermano es igual pero de todas formas los dos dan miedo –les susurró colocándose una patita al lado del hocico- cómo es que le hablan?

-Oye, necesitamos tu ayuda y ella dijo que lo harías –replicó Sam con molestia a lo que aquel ser la miró parpadeando- mira, estamos buscando a una persona- la gótica se buscó en un bolsillo y sacó una foto de Danny que llevaba consigo; Tucker la observó de reojo con una sonrisa maliciosa y la chica le devolvió el gesto con irritación- basta Tucker, tú todavía tienes su fotografía en pañales cuando lo de Espectra… debo de pensar algo de eso?

-Es que fue muy divertido!

El pequeño animal ladeó la cabeza y compuso un gesto de extrañeza mientras que Winny se acercaba y su expresión se volvía preocupada

-Muy bien… no preguntaré… -dijo la de cabello plateado observando a los otros

-Entonces… -volvió a decir Sam dándole la fotografía al animalito que flotaba que la tomó y sacó unos lentes de la nada y se los colocó sobre la nariz, observando la imagen con seriedad y concentración- queríamos saber… si tú lo has visto… o si… -pareció titubear unos momentos y le dio una mirada a los demás que asintieron- sabes si él… si ya…

-Partió al otro barrio –dijo Tucker dando un suspiro pero con voz firme a lo que su amiga le dio un codazo

-Tucker!

-Qué!? –exclamó este mirándola adolorido- mira, no hay forma de ponerlo de otra manera y además…

-No, este chico está vivo… -dijo después de unos momentos el ser frunciendo el ceño para luego, tenderle la imagen a la chica gótica que la tomó de nuevo- no se encuentra en ninguna de las zonas preparadas para los muertos así que…

-En ninguna de las zonas? –inquirió Winny alzando una ceja lo que dejó confundidos a los otros dos

-Ninguna de las zonas? –repitió Sam como si intentara captar qué era lo que se había perdido- a qué te refieres con…?

-No. Pasé por la de los americanos y aunque están bastante alterados porque ese tarado de Sugoi literalmente importó a muchos de los nuestros para este lado por ese negocio con el sujeto de capa rara amante de los quesos, estoy seguro de que este chico no estaba entre las víctimas más recientes- dijo con los ojillos verdes entornados- aunque ahora que lo recuerdo… -alzó la oreja que podía hacerlo- a él lo habían contratado para capturar al Halfa que ha estado molestando a los americanos así que…

-El Halfa… no se estará refiriendo a Danny!? –soltó Tucker alarmado y en parte aliviado de pensar que finalmente podrían tener una pista; aquel animalito canino asintió varias veces

-Sí, sí, ese! Phantom se llama, no? Danny Phantom?... hasta nosotros hemos escuchado de él, un crío mitad fantasma que se la pasa molestando a los muertos y los mata y los hace estallar en pedacitos cuando no le gustan…

-QUÉ!? –chilló Sam tan alto que las ventanas vibraron- Danny no hace eso, son los fantasmas de Zona Fantasma los que se la han pasado viniendo a Amity Park y que han intentado matarnos muchas veces! –estalló agitando los brazos- Danny solo nos está protegiendo a todos!

-Y quién nos protege a nosotros, señorita? –se quejó el Kokkuri molesto al tiempo que se colocaba los puños cerrados en las caderas y sus gafas desaparecían con un PUF –que te hagan estallar en pedacitos no es divertido, duele y te impide ir a trascender o reencarnar, lo que sea que hagan ustedes los occidentales cuando se mueren –espetó y les dio la espalda alzando la nariz y cerrando los ojos mientras que se cruzaba de brazos con dignidad

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa a mí –interrumpió Tucker preocupado- dijiste amante de los quesos? –frunció el ceño- el alcalde está detrás de todos esos monstruos que están atacando la ciudad!? –soltó alzando los brazos

Sam pareció quedarse pensando con alarma unos momentos.

-Dijiste que contrataron a alguien para capturar a Danny… quién es ese Sugoi? –interrogó la de cabello negro bastante molesta- llevó a Danny dónde Vlad?

-Quién es Vlad? –preguntó la chica de ojos grises, que ya empezaba a verse MUY enfadada pero no entendía quién era esa persona- Kokkuri

La criaturilla se encogió colocándose la cabeza entre los hombros como si algo le hubiese golpeado y se volvió despacio hacia la chica, apretando los dientes y cerrando un ojo

-Yo no he hecho nada, solo les cuento lo que he escuchado…- dijo en un tono chillón y bajito- no quiero que él lo sepa y me castigue…

-No lo hará –cortó la Haruna frunciendo el ceño- sabes dónde está?

-Puedo encontrarlo… -dijo

-Muy bien… -resopló y miró a los otros dos- si su amigo está vivo y está dónde creo que está, entonces podremos tener noticias de él para poder ayudarlo

-En verdad? –dijo Tucker

-Pero tenemos que ir ya por él! –exclamó Sam alzando ambos brazos- podría estar en verdadero peligro si ya tiene tantos meses desaparecido y no sabemos quién sea ese tal Sugoi que lo ha atrapado… tú no conoces a Vlad- se acercó a la chica- pero es… un sujeto despreciable y maligno, que puede ser capaz de hacer mucho daño si no lo detenemos…

-Entiendo lo que dices, pero primero hay que conocer la situación de dónde y cómo está tu amigo porque si no, solo nos iremos a arriesgar y lo vamos a preocupar a él- le dijo tomándola de las manos para apretárselas como signo de apoyo; la chica de ojos púrpura bajó la mirada frustrada- sé que es difícil, pero…

-Ya esperamos meses –dijo Tucker acercándose a su amiga para colocarle una mano en la espalda- un día más…

-Un día podría ser la diferencia- dijo dolida la gótica y la otra chica le sonrió suavemente

-Lo sé… pero como te digo, no serviría de nada ir a rescatarlo si en lugar de eso todos terminamos muertos y tu amigo termina peor –ladeó la cabeza sonriéndole suavemente y finalmente la Manson dejó escapar un suspiro y asintió

Winny se giró y miró a la criatura que aún flotaba y les veía, pero entonces, puso una expresión seria

-"Vé y encuentra a Shane" –ordenó en japonés directamente haciendo que el Kokkuri se tensase y la mirara abriendo mucho los ojos- "pregúntale qué demonios está haciendo y quiero una respuesta. Y si está con ese chico Fenton, quiero saber por qué y qué sucedió. Dile que por su bien más vale que envíe una respuesta satisfactoria"

-Claro… lo que digas –el animalito en el aire se inclinó profusamente ante aquella orden mientras que a espaldas de la oriental, Sam entornaba un poco los ojos. Ella sabía japonés así que aunque la otra hubiera intentado esconder aquellas órdenes, no lo había conseguido; Shane… quién era ese tal Shane y qué tenía que ver con lo que le había pasado a Danny? Un momento después la de cabello blanco se enderezó.

-Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san –comenzó a recitar la Haruna con seriedad- pon la moneda de nuevo en el Torii y parte al mundo espiritual nuevamente. Gracias.

La criatura que se había inclinado comenzó a brillar de los ojos, después el resto de su cuerpo le siguió y un momento después aquel ser volvía a su transformación de cuando hubiese aparecido y en un torbellino de luz se dirigió de vuelta hacia el tablero, saltando la moneda a la figura en tinta roja y metiéndose en esta hasta que finalmente la luz volvió a la normalidad y aquel objeto de plata terminó de girar y quedarse quieto sobre el papel.

-Muy bien… eso fue todo –anunció la Haruna con practicidad levantando la moneda y arrojándosela a Tucker que la atrapó en el aire, desconcertado- mañana mismo tendremos noticias y podremos ir a por su amigo. Es una buen noticia saber que está vivo, no es así? –dijo mientras que comenzaba a romper aquel tablero de papel en varios trozos pero entonces, Sam se adelantó frunciendo el ceño

-Si… gracias por ayudarnos a saber un poco más acerca de esto…- dijo despacio con su mirada aún en la otra chica

-No puedo creer que ese maldito de Vlad siga detrás de Danny y que todo esto haya sido su culpa… la gente estuvo muriendo! –exclamó el chico y la Manson le vió unos segundos para después, volverse a girar con los brazos cruzados hacia la de cabello plateado

-Si, es demasiado horrible… pero hay algunas cosas que quiero saber también- dijo Winny firmemente antes de darle una mirada lánguida a Tucker- ve corriendo a comprar algo con esa moneda, la mala suerte te perseguirá si no la gastas hoy- advirtió a lo que el chico geek abrió los ojos con alarma

-Oye, eso si que no!

Soltó y antes de que Sam pudiera detenerlo ya había salido corriendo.

-Porqué le dijiste eso? –le soltó la gotica molesta pero la otra no parecía alterada, solo ladeó la cabeza y se colocó una mano en la cadera

-Es la verdad, es parte del proceso para cerrar una sesión con Kokkuri-san –dijo con calma pero siguió mirando a la chica- además, necesitaba quedarme a solas contigo porque creo que será más fácil que seas sincera de esa manera- entrecerró los ojos pero por lo que pudo detectar Sam, no estaba siendo acusadora… era… como si estuviera preocupada en verdad- necesito saber la verdad. Quién es Danny Phantom, qué es un Halfa y qué tiene que ver con tu amigo desaparecido?... en pocas horas lo sabremos y aunque podría pedirle a Kokkuri que me lo diga, prefiero darte la oportunidad a ti y este sería un muy buen momento

Sam se mordió un segundo los labios. Danny no estaría nada feliz de que le revelara su secreto a nadie, pero…

Si ella iba a ayudarlos a rescatarlo…

Tenía que saber

-Siéntate- pidió la Manson señalando su sillón después de meditar por dos minutos y su gesto se volvió serio- esto será un poco largo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

TBC


	14. Retroalimentación positiva

**Free**

 **Episodio 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Vamos Vlad... no va a hacer ningún daño y sabes que lo necesita…

-Hum…

El hombre permanecía sentado en su sillón con expresión adusta y pensativa, las yemas de los dedos juntas delante de sus labios mientras que el muchacho parado delante suyo argumentaba una y otra vez acerca de aquel asunto; hacía un par de meses que había comenzado a dejarlo saber pero repentinamente se había vuelto bastante insistente cosa que no llegaba a comprender del todo.

-Es demasiado riesgo –repitió el hombre con un argumento ya tan sobado que ni él mismo estaba convencido de que fuera válido

Shane alzó la mirada con irritación y hastío

-Porque hasta el día de hoy se me ha escapado, verdad?... creo que te he demostrado ser mucho más efectivo y confiable que ese grupo de inútiles al que sueles llamar tus secuaces… sin ofensas de por medio –dijo rápidamente dejando caer los párpados a la mitad mientras que veía de lado al Caballero Oscuro de pie en una esquina y que se encogió de hombros

-No hay ofensa. Ese chiquillo es poderoso… solo un idiota no lo admitiría- dijo el fantasma negro y el oriental asintió una vez

-Bueno, yo no he podido medirlo en todo su poder… pero creo haber demostrado que conmigo se comporta y que lo tengo dócil para cuando Vlad lo pide- comentó para luego ver al hombre de ojos azules que lo observaba

-Sí… supongo que tienes razón en algo –admitió finalmente el Masters enderezándose un poco en su sillón para después dejar salir un suspiro cansino- no sé cómo lo hayas hecho pero realmente Daniel ha mostrado mejoría en su comportamiento y ánimos y siempre lo tienes dispuesto para mí cuando voy a… visitarle…

El fantasma de ojos grises los cerró un momento e inclinó un poco la cabeza y el torso antes de que volviera a escucharse la voz de Vlad

-Sin embargo, permitirle algo como esto… no lo sé…

-Yo estaré con él en todo momento, me aseguraré de ligarlo a mí con un viejo encantamiento fantasma –se encogió de hombros el Haruna- así que incluso si le pasara por la cabeza no podría alejarse de mí. Pero lo más importante…- a esto alzó un poco la voz con firmeza y una mirada seria en el rostro- es que todo sea a favor de lo que estás planeando hacer…

-Cómo esto serviría? –inquirió el hombre alzando una ceja

-Ya lo tienes dominado y te tiene pánico, solo sugiérele que haga algo que te haga enojar y verás cómo reacciona- comentó con un tono burlón y agudo desviando la mirada un segundo con una sonrisa antes de volver a verle- ahora la siguiente parte es que comience a ver… que no eres "del todo malo" con él –alzó las dos manos e hizo un entrecomillado con los dedos- que hay otro lado de Vlad Masters, que cuando él te apoya, cuando está de tu lado, cuando hace lo que le pides él también gana y cosas buenas suceden… retroalimentación positiva

Terminó por cerrar los ojos y sonreír con los puños en la cintura mientras que el Caballero Oscuro le observaba con extrañeza

Vlad se comenzó a frotar la barbilla con los dedos de la mano izquierda y alzó la mirada de lado, pensando y Shane aprovechó para volver a hablar

-El chico Fenton comenzará a relacionar algo bueno con estar de tu parte y empezará a dejar de lado las cosas negativas que solía creer o que le hayas hecho porque va a tener demasiado miedo de volverse a sentir así –continuó diciendo el fantasma moviendo sus manos un poco por delante- va a estar desesperado por que lo bueno permanezca en su vida y para cuando lo regreses a sus padres incluso va a estar convencido de que tú le rescataste. Puedes revisar en todo libro de psicología, es lo que sigue en esto y lo que te conviene si queremos cerrar el plan con broche de oro y sin fallas

-Bueno… quién mejor que tú para sugerírmelo cuando todos tus trabajos son finos…- dijo finalmente Vlad convencido y dejando ver una sonrisa más animada a lo que el menor hizo una reverencia fingida

-Soy el Fantasma Sugoi, si me pagas lo que me pagas es para que todo salga bien. Para mí sería deshonroso que algo no fuera de acuerdo al plan, el honor es muy importante para mi gente- recitó rápido el de ojos grises cambiando su cara por una seria y el Masters dejó escapar una risa corta

-Tienes razón, ustedes los orientales son muy estrictos con eso. Muy bien entonces- suspiró profundo y asintió una vez sin percatarse en el pequeño brillo de victoria en los ojos de quien estaba delante suyo- puedes hacerlo, solo asegúrate de disponer del sitio donde estrás y de avisar a un par de grupos por si necesitas refuerzos

-Ya lo hice –replicó el chico encogiéndose de hombros para al siguiente momento meterse las manos en los bolsillos –me gusta tener las cosas listas en caso de que se requiera así que tengo preparados con antelación un par de escoltas que ronden por la parte externa –ladeó la cabeza- no serán necesarios puesto que no me pienso permitir errores pero creí que te sentirías más tranquilo de esa manera…

El mayor alzó una ceja para luego dejar escapar una risotada

-Bien, bien… entonces adelante… -movió una mano y el chico de cabellos plateados volvió a inclinar la cabeza una vez antes de darse la media vuelta y retirarse del lugar- es eficiente… quizás demasiado- se pasó un dedo por la parte baja del labio inferior y el Caballero Oscuro habló

-Bueno… en Zona Fantasma es reconocido por esta clase de cosas, supongo que el niño sabe de lo que habla…- dijo- incluso el Rey Pariah…

-Se conocían? –levantó una ceja con extrañeza a lo que el otro se encogió de hombros- no tiene ningún sentido pero cosas de ustedes imagino- resopló- de todas maneras Skulker… -entornó los ojos

No. El Acechador tenía mucho en contra del oriental y había estado presionándole acerca de que debía de vigilar siempre de cerca al espectro de ojos grises en espera de una traición y aunque Vlad siempre había sido precavido y no se fiaba de nadie, la verdad era que hasta el momento el fantasma contratado había trabajado bastante bien; no tenía quejas, mantenía puntual y funcional a su pequeño rival y era cierto que había conseguido ayudar a domarlo al grado de que cada vez eran menores las miradas frías que le daba el chico, cambiándolas en cambio por unas pensativas o literalmente confundidas.

Se recargó de nueva cuenta en el respaldo de su sillón y cerró los ojos, meditando.

Quizás…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Danny se encontraba en aquellos momentos meciendo las piernas suavemente al borde de la cama, con las manos poyadas en la orilla y la mirada perdida en algún punto del piso.

A pesar de cómo había iniciado su situación, de poco en poco dejaba de ser tan mala a pesar de permanecer encerrado.

Las visitas de Vlad ya no eran tan continuas y algunas de las últimas veces parecía que intentaba entablar incluso una conversación aunque la verdad era que él mismo no sabía cómo continuarla o llevarla a cabo sin verse demasiado hipócrita; porque aunque el cambio era más que bienvenido, no olvidaba que aquel maldito infeliz era un violador psicópata que encontraba placer en hacerle llorar y en verlo retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo ante sus toques y penetraciones.

Entornó los ojos suavemente y algo de su fleco cayó sobre sus ojos.

Ya no se preguntaba cómo podía salir más rápido de aquel lugar, se conformaba con poder hacerlo con la mente en una pieza ya que de repente se daba cuenta de que simplemente, divagaba.

Se iba muy lejos y olvidaba que estaba encerrado y de poco en poco, comenzaba a pensar mucho menos en su familia y amigos porque había descubierto que si lo hacía, le dolía y le frustraba aún más. Además, ni Tucker ni Sam habían hecho nada como para que él creyese que estaban cerca de encontrarlo, ya había trascurrido demasiado tiempo y si estuvieran siquiera cerca Vlad hubiese dicho algo o hubiese aprovechado para amenazarlo como solía hacer.

Se talló los ojos con cansancio y sintió como si sus animos hubiesen decaído de golpe.

-Bravo… -dijo en voz alta frunciendo el ceño con fastidio mientras se apoyaba en una mano- muy bien hecho Fenton, no necesitas a Vlad! Tú solo te bastas y te sobras para deprimirte

Resopló

Unos minutos más tarde su mente molesta volvió a divagar… y entonces se removió sobre la cama al recordar algunas cosas, sintiendo cómo el rostro se le calentaba levemente.

Bueno… había ciertas cosas que todavía lo mantenían con la mente concentrada en no perderse del todo y olvidar quién era y lo que era. Y una de esas cosas por lo general se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, vigilando que nada entrara o saliera…

O al menos nada que no fuera él.

Desde hacía un tiempo que la relación había ido cambiando gradualmente al grado de que el término "carcelero" daba paso a otras cosas. Quizás era porque le había prometido que le sacaría de aquel infierno o quizás era porque procuraba atenderlo en cuanto Vlad terminaba de abusar de su persona, no lo sabía. Solo sabía que ahora el otro muchacho pasaba cada vez más tiempo con él dentro de la habitación y solo le dejaba a solas cuando él tomaba la iniciativa de darse una ducha o de acostarse a dormir por las noches.

De poco en poco le había estado llevando algunas cosas que incluso hicieron su estadía más confortable, como un pequeño calentador eléctrico y cuando Vlad lo cuestionaba por esos detalles, el otro fantasma se las arreglaba para justificarlo todo.

"Las cosas solo han mejorado a mi cargo, no es así?" le había dicho a Vlad una vez.

Y es que sí, aunque el plan y la ejecución estaban llevando tiempo y a Danny le resultaba horriblemente desagradable el fingir pasividad ante los toques del hombre que le tenía capturado, la verdad era que de poco en poco había estado relajando su guardia y su dureza.

Shane le había pedido paciencia y que intentara ser pasivo, cosa que le costaba grandes esfuerzos pero…

Estaba viendo resultados.

La habitación ya no era gélida, las sábanas y cobijas estaban limpias, el dolor cada vez era menor… y la presencia del otro muchacho diluía bastante bien el desespero y la soledad, convirtiendo su prisión en algo cada vez más soportable.

Quizás en un inicio hubiera tenido dudas… o creyese que lo hacía para mantener el orden pero…

Lo había notado.

Cada que Vlad le ponía una mano encima, cada que no podía resistir las lágrimas al grado de que solo esperaba a estar a solas para poder sacar la frustración y la angustia de aquella manera… el otro enfurecía. Algo que le había impactado y descolocado de inicio pero en parte había sido un pequeño bálsamo el saber que alguien ahí se preocupaba por él al grado de poder sentir su rabia y verla en sus ojos; y sabía que era verdad porque nadie podía fingir ese fuego intenso de odio que reverberaba a todo lo que le rodeaba.

El descubrimiento era extraño en principio sí… pero al mismo tiempo se sentía muy bien.

Y aún más cuando el otro se sentaba a su lado a consolarle y terminaba por hacerle reír.

Se frotó un brazo de forma distraída y suspiró un poco, preguntándose si Tucker alguna vez habría sido de esa manera con él. Frunció el ceño mientras que un escalofrío le recorría.

No, Tucker era su mejor amigo pero… no creía que tuviera ese lado sensible como para apoyarle de esa forma, por no decir que él mismo se sentiría terriblemente incómodo llorando enfrente suyo por temor a que le viese débil; alzó la mirada parpadeando varias veces y alzó una pierna para abrazársela. Con Shane no era así, ya hacía mucho le había cortado diciendo que no pensaba menos de él por sacar su dolor llorando y no le veía extraño o le criticaba cuando gritaba en agonía.

Era… extraño pero agradable al mismo tiempo.

-Qué me está pasando? –se dijo bajando la mirada levemente desesperado al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el cabello- no es normal, Daniel… esto…

Se mordió un labio.

Era culpa de Vlad. Si, definitivamente era culpa de él que le estaba haciendo creer cosas que no eran ciertas o que quizás estaba confundiendo. Sí, era eso. Simplemente había encontrado un nuevo amigo, uno al que estaba tomando un cariño muy profundo por estar a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba y de ahí que sintiera ese pequeño calor alegre dentro de su pecho al pensar en él.

Después de todo, era la amistad entre un chico y otro chico.

Dos perfectos varones.

Unos cuantos golpeteos en la puerta le hicieron levantar la mirada y de pronto su corazón empezaba a aumentar la frecuencia lo que le hizo tensarse y abrir mucho los ojos mientras se ponía de pie.

-Oh vamos, por favor! –se dijo a sí mismo con molestia mientras que se frotaba el pecho y el otro chico entraba- además, está muerto!

Shane se detuvo parpadeando varias veces y entonces frunció el ceño dejando caer los párpados a la mitad de sus ojos.

-A mi también me da gusto verte Pajarillo- dijo lacónico mientras que cerraba la puerta detrás suyo- hay algún motivo en especial para este recibimiento tan agresivo?

El aludido se tensó un segundo de nueva cuenta y sacudió la cabeza.

-Ah… no, no, yo… lo lamento- replicó Danny pasándose una mano por la nuca sin dejar de ver al otro que se había metido las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón- es solo que… porqué me sigues llamando "pajarillo"? –soltó el de ojos celestes sorprendiendo al Haruna que parpadeó confundido

-Eh?

-Que es un sobrenombre algo extraño… -dijo el Fenton con un pequeño rubor sobre la nariz que hizo reír al otro- y no te rías! Que esto es tu culpa…

-En serio? –Shane alzó una ceja con un gesto malicioso y se colocó el dedo índice por debajo de la barbilla mientras que con la otra mano se sostenía un codo- y exactamente qué es mi culpa?

-Que yo… que tú…! –Danny empezó a farfullar ahora más rojo del rostro mientras que movía un dedo en varias direcciones como queriendo encontrar algo con qué justificar su pequeño estallido lo que provocó una nueva risa por parte del de cabello plateado- ya deja de reírte Shane!

-Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpó finalmente el fantasma cerrando los ojos con gusto mientras movía ambas manos en un ademán de calma- no quería hacerte enojar…- dijo antes de mirarle de nueva cuenta con un gesto que a Danny hasta se le antojaba cariñoso, lo que no hacía nada bueno precisamente para su confundida mente- te llamo Pajarillo porque me recuerdas a uno –confeso cerrando los ojos y comenzando a andar hacia la ventana para luego, correr la cortina de forma que se podía ver el exterior iluminado- un pequeño gorrión en su jaula, esperando con ansias el día de volver a volar…

Levantó la mirada al cielo y detrás suyo los ojos azules del otro chico hicieron lo mismo.

La esperanza, tan cerca y tan lejos, todo lo que había detrás de aquellos cristales…

Bajó un poco los párpados y luego volvió a ver al otro de espaldas sintiendo como nuevamente su rostro enrojecía levemente; por una parte había comenzado a sentir un gran dolor, de imaginarse a sí mismo encerrado eternamente detrás de unos barrotes mientras que intentaba escapar, golpeándose una y otra vez en su desesperación…

"Ya veo… es una metáfora bastante cercana a final de cuentas" pensó el chico.

Suspiró profundo sin darse cuenta de que el Haruna le observaba nuevamente con atención, parándose de perfil frente a la ventana y con gesto serio, como si estuviera analizándole. Le dejó estar unos momentos antes de volver a hablar.

-Entonces… a qué te referías a que "está muerto"?

-Ah, eso! Jajajaja- Danny se apenó cerrando los ojos mientras que sonreía y volvía a rascarse la nuca; Shane volvió a sonreír levemente y de lado, comenzaba a encontrarle el gustillo al ver al chico frotarse la parte de atrás de la cabeza como una especie de tic nervioso- es que estaba pensando en las personas, los fantasmas… y los monstruos como Vlad que seguramente no tienen alma y tienen muerto el corazón –dejó caer las cejas hasta dar un aspecto bastante irritado lo que hizo que el otro chico ladeara la cabeza- lo lamento, no esperaba que fueras a entrar en ese momento

-No pasa nada, me alegra saber que no estás enojado conmigo- respondió el de cabello claro acercándose al otro chico que parpadeó confundido

-Eh? Y por qué iba a estar enojado contigo? –inquirió sorprendido a lo que Shane negó con la cabeza

-No lo sé, quizás porque me estoy tardando más de lo esperado en sacarte de este basurero- suspiró algo frustrado y volteó a los alrededores sin darse cuenta de que los gestos de Danny se suavizaban al comprobar, que en efecto el otro chico continuaba pensando en ver la manera de ayudarlo

A pesar de que…

-Tú mismo dijiste que no podía ser tan obvio que Vlad sospechara- suspiró Danny con calma- porque si se da cuenta, podría hacer algo peor y que estabas teniendo cuidado de eso- añadió mirando en otra dirección con expresión cansada- así que… -cerró los ojos un segundo para luego volver a ver al chico con una pequeña sonrisa- ya llegué hasta aquí. Puedo esperar un poco más.

Los ojos grises del Haruna le observaron por unos segundos como si no supiera que decir.

El Fenton se removió y se frotó un brazo levemente cohibido pero haciendo una mueca mientras que alzaba una ceja.

-Qué? –preguntó un poco golpeado debido a los nervios. Si hace un año le hubiesen dicho que se iba a encontrar con el estómago revuelto solo porque otro chico lo estuviese viendo de esa forma tan intensa, seguramente se habría reído de ello- ahora qué pasa?

-Ponte algo cómodo- dijo el de cabello plata finalmente dejando de verlo para pasar a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos y un gesto neutro- me han pedido que te lleve a otra área del castillo un rato, creo que van a ver que no te hayas puesto a escarbar en las paredes para escapar

Un gruñido se dejó escuchar a espaldas del Haruna que sonrió de forma discreta, moviendo los ojos hacia atrás.

-Y es necesario que me cambie?

-Solo por algo con lo que estés cómodo y los zapatos. Y por supuesto que no puedes ver, ya lo sabes, órdenes del jefe- alzó la mirada como si le fastidiara a sabiendas de que el otro chico haría lo mismo

Observó cómo Danny caminaba hasta la cómoda más cercana y sacaba un par de jeans para cambiar los que tenía puestos y que ya mostraban bastante desgaste debido a los maltratos del dueño del castillo; el chico no tardó mucho y comenzó a atarse las zapatillas deportivas con expresión pensativa.

-No entiendo para que tengo que vestirme si de todas formas Vlad va a arrancarme todo como si no fuera capaz de desnudarme yo solo- resopló el Fenton enderezándose y comenzando a golpetear la punta del pie contra el suelo para ajustar el zapato; el Haruna suspiró profundo y aguardó a que el adolescente se parara a su lado, cerca de la puerta- odio esto

-Lo sé- susurró el de ojos grises por lo bajo para después, parecer titubear en tomar una decisión- ahora… puedes cerrar los ojos para mí? –la mirada celeste del Fenton se clavó en la del fantasma y este nuevamente pudo percibir como algo suyo se contraía; "maldita sea, contrólate Sugoi!" se reclamó con evidente molestia mental mientras que intentaba no sentirse tan pequeño ante la intensidad con la que el otro le observaba

Definitivamente, con eso comprobaba que incluso alguien tan muerto como él podía perder un aliento inexistente desde hace años. Y el re-descubrimiento de lo obvio le intrigó.

-No quiero tener que ponerte una venda- explicó sonriendo con la mejor expresión maliciosa que tenía para luego colocarle una mano sobre la cabeza al chico que cerró los ojos y se encogió, gruñendo- solo nos faltaría darle más ideas raras a Masters…

-Oh dioses, por favor no- se rió en un gruñido el de cabello negro para luego, peinarse con una mano cuando el otro le soltó- vale. Cerraré los ojos entonces

Asintió y solo le miró por un instante. Para Shane fue raro e inquietante identificar el mensaje de esa última mirada antes de que los párpados la cubrieran y el humano diese un suspiro para relajarse. Estaba confiando en él. Sus ojos se lo habían dicho en ese último resplandor azul, le decía que confiaba plenamente en él y en lo que pasaría y que su destino de ese momento lo dejaba en sus manos; tembló con un escalofrío y si había sentido alguna duda o temor acerca del plan por venir, con eso se descartó completamente: no podía fallarle, de ahí en adelante no podría caminar hacia atrás sabiendo que el otro había hecho algo que no tenía obligación alguna de hacer.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Notas de Autor: Madre mia, mis hermosas guests! No, no las he olvidado!... una de ustedes dijo de escribir su propio fic, porqué no he recibido el link para leer ese fic? a ver, a ver! xD... yo también quiero leer, pliiiis!**

 **Las adoro preciosas guests, mil gracias por dejarme un review, me han hecho super mega feliz como no tienen una idea buaaaaa!, no las olvido pero para nada! Y como ven hemos seguido con la historia y tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 18, jojojo. Espero que les siga gustando y muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, es inspirador para no tirar la toalla, este capítulo es para ustedes (inserten corazoncito)**

 **TBC**


	15. Feliz Cumpleaños

**Free**

 **Episodio 15**

.

.

.

Sus manos no eran frías y eso fue tan extraño que casi las suelta.

Había dado un respingo cuando sintió por primera vez al fantasma tomarle de las manos, recordándose que era obvio que tuviera que tomarle de las manos para ayudarlo a caminar por los pasillos del castillo si no quería que se golpeara contra algún muro o se cayera en el suelo o por alguna escalera (cosa que estaba seguro que Vlad hubiese encontrado más que hilarante) pero de todas maneras, había sido extraño; no le era normal que otro chico lo tomara de aquella manera pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados a pesar de la sorpresa y le dejó hacer, comenzando a caminar despacio según el oriental le iba tirando de poco en poco.

Pero… seguía siendo extraño, sentir sus dedos con los propios sin percibir el gélido frío que solía detectar por lo general en el resto de los fantasmas cuando llegaba a tocarlos en alguna batalla.

No tenía el calor de un vivo pero al mismo tiempo, no era como si estuviese del todo muerto.

Y eso lo intrigó.

Frunció el ceño un poco pero continuó caminando, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleró en cuanto dio los primeros pasos fuera de su habitación e incluso, dejó escapar un gemido al escapar el aliento por la tensión. Dio un ligero tirón al su cuerpo hacer el amago de volverse, aún recordaba sobre la piel las heridas, las mordidas y cada golpe proporcionado por el adulto y la inercia de la situación le había gritado que no debía de salir de la habitación lo que al mismo tiempo era absolutamente molesto.

Tembló.

-Está bien –había susurrado Shane- vienes conmigo. Todo está bien.

Paso a paso, metro a metro fueron avanzando en pisos suaves y luego duros, preguntándose Danny en qué momento llegarían a su destino que al parecer no era en la misma ala donde él se estaba "alojando"; apretó un poco las manos del otro chico mientras estas le temblaban por el miedo al fondo de su mente sobre lo que podía pasar que pudiera hacer enojar al Masters.

Le violaría en medio del pasillo a la vista de todos?

Un fuerte rubor de humillación cubrió sus mejillas, ya había hecho que el otro chico lo viese en sus peores momentos, qué le importaría a Vlad si el resto de sus enemigos le miraba indefenso y de manera indecente en el suelo?

-Estás bien? –preguntó el de ojos grises al sentir como las manos del adolescente perdían temperatura y le apretaban todavía más; se detuvo sin soltar sus manos y le observó el rostro donde el enrojecimiento y una contracción en su rictus le indicaba que algo no iba bien- qué sucede Danny?

El aludido se tensó un segundo con nerviosismo.

Era la primera vez que el Haruna le llamaba por su nombre pero no parecía haberse percatado; sacudió un poco la cabeza y respiró profundo para intentar calmarse, antes de hablar con un tono avergonzado y molesto.

-Nada es… solo que pensaba…

-Qué?

-Si todo esto no sería una trampa de Vlad para exhibirme enfrente de todos- musitó con un tono angustiado y molesto, volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado pero sin abrir los ojos- no podría… ya no… entre todas las cosas…

-Ey… -el de cabello plateado se acercó hasta que su rostro quedó delante de el del otro, que tembló suavemente al sentirle tan cerca; Shane titubeó un segundo como dudando de lo que iba a hacer hasta que tomó valor y apoyó su frente con la del chico delante suyo percibiendo el instante donde la sorpresa se reflejó en el movimiento del Fenton pero para su alivio… no retrocedió, sino que después de aquello dio un suspiro y hasta le sintió apoyarse un poco más en él.

No sabía cómo interpretar la emoción que lo recorrió en ese instante al no haber sido rechazado por su atrevimiento pero no fue más lejos:

Pasos pequeños, se dijo.

-No voy a dejar que te haga nada en este momento –dijo con un tono bajo y suave de voz, que reflejara seguridad para poder tranquilizar al adolescente que frunció el ceño sin despegarse; pudo sentir como sus manos se cerraban un poco más, como si dudase en algo

-Pero… si te lo ordena…- la voz de Danny era baja y lenta, casi resignada- tienes qué obedecer, no es así?

-Estoy seguro de que hoy puedo inventarme algo para que no tengas que preocuparte por eso- respondió el Haruna sonriendo un poco ante los gestos de incredulidad del chico delante suyo- confía en mí. Al menos por hoy… puedes estar seguro de que no te tocará

Danny hizo un gesto como si fuera a abrir los ojos pero una de las manos del oriental descansó sobre sus párpados, asegurando que no lo hiciera.

-Aún no…

-Muy bien –dijo el chico de cabello negro sonriendo un segundo para después, cambiar su gesto por uno algo nervioso e incómodo cuando el otro se separó de su rostro- pero esto es raro. Quiero decir… los chicos no se supone que hagan estas cosas… y yo soy un chico- frunció el ceño debajo de la mano del otro que dejó escapar una buena risa- así que…

-No le diré a nadie de esto, si eso te preocupa- soltó cándidamente el de cabello plata lo que provocó que el mitad fantasma se sonrojase de golpe, bastante tenso

-No lo decía p-p-por eso! –farfulló torpemente provocando más risas en el otro- Shane!

-Tranquilo. Entendí- aseguró el fantasma para luego volver a darle un tirón al otro para que caminara con él, viendo como agachaba un poco la cabeza bastante más cohibido y con una irritación suave que solo le provocaba a sonreír un poco más- falta menos.

Continuaron su avance y de vez en vez se detenían y se alentaban puesto que tuvieron que bajar escaleras.

Muchas escaleras.

Eso le decía a Danny que iban al primer piso y por lo menos, que él debía de estar alojado en el último y que por eso era que su habitación estaba tan fría y parecía tan alejada de todo; suponía que le llevarían directamente al laboratorio de Vlad o al salón de la biblioteca baja mientras que revisaban el cuarto donde lo alojaban porque ahí molestaría menos pero entonces el oriental volvió a detenerse y por un momento le soltó las manos lo que le hizo tensarse en nerviosismo; no sabía por qué había hecho aquello, pero…

No le gustaba.

Y darse cuenta de eso le hizo ponerse más nervioso. Porqué, porqué quería que volviera a tomarlo de las manos? No era normal, no era correcto, pero…

Acaso era porque se sentía más seguro de esa manera? Porque al menos sabía que no era Vlad? Porque era como confirmaba que no estaba solo y que no estaba siendo dirigido a alguna trampa? Las dudas una tras otra le angustiaron pero se esforzó en no mostrarlo en la cara, tan solo terminando por sostenerse los brazos como si con ello se diese ánimos y seguridad a sí mismo; gesto que no fue desapercibido por el otro que se le quedó observando unos momentos con una sensación de tristeza.

Seguramente, el Fenton jamás había estado en una situación donde le hicieran sentir tan vulnerable o si lo había estado, había tenido las fuerzas para fingir que no sucedía nada o se había visto forzado a pretender que podía hacerle frente a lo que fuera.

Totalmente diferente a lo que había pasado esos meses donde le habían golpeado con un estado, donde no podía hacer más que estar a merced de todo lo que hicieran los demás.

Uno donde solo se tenía a sí mismo para sobrevivir.

Volvió a pasar una mano por la cabeza del otro chico y por primera vez le pareció que este buscaba el toque; quizás solo se lo había imaginado, quizás era que por dentro realmente deseaba que quisiera que él le tocase de esa forma sin malicia de por medio pero de todas maneras aquello le hizo sonreír un poco.

-Solo un momento –le dijo despacio y vió como el chico asentía despacio

A sabiendas de que seguramente estaba sonriendo como imbécil pero de todas formas no importaba porque nadie le observaba, se acercó a donde estaba su destino y levantó el pesado madero que cerraba en esos momentos las dos puertas gigantes de caoba que se atravesaban; el sonido chirriante al abrirse fue profundo y entonces, el Haruna regresó a dónde estaba el otro chico y volvió a tomar sus manos, separándolas de los brazos. Esta vez estuvo seguro, Daniel no puso resistencia y por el contrario buscó con los dedos el agarrarle con fuerza como si hubiera estado esperando por ello todo ese tiempo.

Tuvo que contenerse para no hacer algo que lo arruinara todo, pero por un instante…

Si, el poder depositar un beso aunque fuera en una de sus manos había sido tentador. Igual de raro para él que ni siquiera se había planteado que pudiera gustarle alguien pero parecía que ese chico no estaba destinado solamente a ser único entre los suyos sino además, hacer sentir algo diferente en las personas que lo rodeaban. En su caso, algo que iba creciendo cada día y que le hacía saber que su honor y todo lo que creía hasta ese momento no valía nada, si le fallaba al otro chico.

Y aún no descubría del todo que era ese "algo".

-Vamos –le dijo en un tono de voz suave y lo volvió a guiar.

Danny asintió y suspiró, comenzando a andar detrás del otro con los ojos cerrados y con la calma de sentirle otra vez entre sus dedos y reconociendo que este no era el Masters.

Había sido tan extraño y tan desesperante, el momento de darse cuenta de que no sentía al otro fantasma y que todo parecía encogerse a su alrededor, como si en cualquier momento le fuesen a saltar encima de la nada para quebrarle otra vez; y aunque se abrazaba a sí mismo, el hecho de la ausencia del otro chico aunque solo estuviese a unos metros le hacía sentir demasiado lejos, como si finalmente Vlad hubiese conseguido alejarlo de todo contacto humano para siempre.

Y sin poder evitarlo en cuanto percibió nuevamente la tibieza de la piel del otro ni siquiera se había detenido a pensarlo y le había aferrado como si no quisiera dejarle ir jamás.

En ese instante no le importaba si era correcto o no, si era el mismo que lo mantenía atrapado, si no era sus amigos, si no era sus padres, si eso no significaba nada… solo quería sentir que no había sido abandonado del todo y si no hubiera sido por una pequeña vocecilla al fondo de su mente que le recordaba que aún tenía un poco de orgullo, simplemente le hubiera abrazado con fuerza quizás buscando los latidos de un corazón que hacía tiempo ya se había detenido.

Pero en esos momentos, era lo último que le importaba.

Y entonces…

La luz y el calor había pegado fuerte en su piel y eso le hizo apretar aún más los párpados y soltarse de una mano para cubrirse la parte superior del rostro; una brisa cálida le acariciaba las mejillas y si no creyese que se había vuelto loco, le parecía escuchar algunas aves cercanas, el aroma a animales de campo y flores de ornato así como un fuerte aroma a césped recién cortado.

Tragó pesado y comenzó a temblar.

No… no podía… no podía ser…

-Tal vez aún no suceda… aún no es el momento adecuado…- comenzó a decir lentamente Shane ayudándole a caminar hasta que los pies del chico pisaron la gravilla de un camino- pero de todas maneras, quería que… pudieras… ya sabes…- su tono de voz era algo apenado y dudoso- no quería que permanecieras encerrado del todo. Quería que… bueno… -cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo ante la expresión pálida como un fantasma del Fenton; incluso le pareció ver que una lágrima escapaba por debajo de sus ojos cerrados- es uno de los motivos por los que te pedí que me ayudaras a convencer a Vlad de que no luchabas. Y funcionó

Se acercó al otro y le pasó una mano por los ojos para que los abriese.

Las pupilas de Danny estaban dilatadas por el miedo, la inseguridad y las emociones que le golpeaban con la fuerza de un volcán. No veían al chico delante suyo, no parecían reaccionar a la imponencia del castillo del que acababa de salir sino que mostraban una maravilla de quien está viendo la luz y la naturaleza por primera vez en su vida; dio unos pasos torpes en dirección de la fuente central de la calle de ingreso al frontal de aquella edificación con la boca abierta y no se movió cuando algunas gotas cristalinas le salpicaron el rostro.

Parecía paralizado.

-Feliz cumpleaños Danny…

El chico se cubrió el rostro y se dejó caer en el borde de la fuente, dejando escapar lo que parecía ser entre un gemido y un sollozo angustiado. Shane bajó la mirada pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto; el chico temblaba y lloraba lo más calladamente posible porque dentro de ese infierno… había conseguido un atisbo de vida otra vez.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había caminado. Mucho.

Se notaba el tiempo que había pasado sin salir del cuarto por el enrojecimiento obvio sobre la piel y el cansancio que venía mucho más rápido de lo que en condiciones normales haría para un muchacho de su edad pero el deseo de libertad, de que al menos por unos instantes poder tocar algo que se le había prohibido injustamente era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Pasó la yema de los dedos por las hojas de las plantas y se maravilló ante su textura. Tocó los troncos de los árboles, se pinchó sin querer un dedo pero lejos de incomodarle se descubrió sorprendido por el dolor que le recordaba que había sobrevivido y por un glorioso instante se recostó en el suelo del jardín y hundió la cara en el césped, percibiendo la sensación de tierra húmeda debajo de las plantas y el aroma fresco de la vida; porqué nunca había visto el valor de todas esas cosas, porqué las había dado por obvias día tras día cuando caminase por las banquetas de los parques y jardines rumbo a la escuela sin percatarse de que podía perder todo aquello?

Porqué había sido tan egoísta, porqué se había negado a levantar la vista para ver más allá de lo que tenía frente a las narices?

Porque no había sido capaz de entender que nada era seguro en esa vida?

Intentó correr por unos momentos pero las piernas le dolieron ante el esfuerzo y aun así, trotó un poco sin pensar en si se veía ridículo o tonto; solo quería verlo todo, tocarlo todo, sentirlo todo. Respiró tan profundo y tantas veces que los pulmones le quemaron y luego había alzado las manos en dirección de sol, solo por sentir esos rayos que con el pasar de las horas iban huyendo de él.

Y todo bajo la atenta mirada del Haruna que caminaba un poco apartado del chico, sonriendo suavemente en silencio y dejándole ser y hacer.

Incluso cuando el Fenton había corrido, el fantasma no había hecho ningún movimiento de detenerlo como si hubiera sabido de antemano que no tenía de qué preocuparse puesto que Danny no huiría; simplemente, le dejó ir de un lado a otro y vigilaba que estuviera bien al mismo tiempo de que se aseguraba de que los espectros que había colocado en la zona por petición de Vlad no los molestasen. Les había prohibido terminantemente observar y con agrado se percató de que le habían obedecido:

No querían hacer enojar al temible Fantasma Sugoi y eso era algo bueno.

Pasearon por los caminos de la entrada, por los jardines laterales y continuaron todo el recorrido hasta pasar por los bosquecillos que bordeaban el castillo de Vlad y se detuvieron por un buen rato en las cercas de los pastizales donde algunas vacas mordisqueaban el pasto.

El oriental miraba con aire tranquilo como el muchacho de ahora quince años se paraba en los maderos que componían la cerca para mirar más de cerca las vacas y cómo daba un salto cuando uno de aquellos animales se acercó con curiosidad al chico, dejando escapar un mugido curioso. Nunca se habría imaginado que Daniel Fenton, el pequeño héroe humano pudiera sentirse intimidado por un animal de aquellos por lo que se acercó un poco para colocarle una mano en la espalda.

-Está bien, no te va a morder- le aseguro al de ojos azules que miraba la enorme cabeza que se acercaba y movía los labios como si pudiera tocarlo

Los enormes ojos húmedos del animal estaban clavados en el menor que frunció el ceño

-Estás seguro? Es uno de los animales de Vlad –dijo pero de todas maneras alargó despacio una mano hasta poder tocar la dura cabeza de la bestia, que sacó una larga y pegajosa lengua intentando lamerle el brazo- aunque… supongo que no está del todo mal- comentó el chico más relajado y sonriendo un poco al sentir la humedad del animal al lamerlo, comenzando a acariciarle un poco el morro- supongo que nunca había pensado sobre si me gustaban las vacas… aunque creo que son agradables. Pero me gustan más las lechuzas.

-En serio? –inquirió Shane aún con su mano en la espalda del chico, alegre de haber notado que el contacto había relajado al otro y manteniéndolo con la excusa de que era por él; se acercó al enrejado y se apoyó en este sin dejar de ver al humano que parecía bastante encariñado con el animal. Apoyó la mejilla en la mano libre, sin dejar de verlo

-Si… me iba a comprar una hace muchos años pero papá dijo que no iba a ser lo suficientemente responsable para cuidar a una después de que una se comiera a mi tortuga- hizo una mueca sin ver la expresión de sorpresa en el Haruna- yo no sabía que iba a caer una lechuza justo en el afeizar de mi ventana para comerse a Patizambo!

-Ya… imagino que fue más desagradable para ti –hizo una pequeña mueca ante la desilusión que atravesó los ojos del Fenton- mira, cuando salgamos de esta te compraré una lechuza. Te parece?

Ladeó la cabeza al escuchar la fuerte risa del otro que finalmente soltó a la vaca y le vió de lado divertido.

-Tú me vas a comprar una lechuza? –preguntó sonriendo como si hubiese olvidado que era un cautivo

Aquello era lindo –pensó Shane- así era como debía de verse en un día normal. Le soltó la espalda y le regresó la sonrisa.

-Y por qué no? –inquirió el oriental ladeando un poco la cabeza- si lo hago, significa que finalmente saliste de aquí- dijo y el Fenton le miró por un segundo y luego, con expresión melancólica observó como la vaca finalmente se alejaba para reunirse con sus compañeras

-Sí… si salgo de aquí –musitó Danny por lo bajo

Shane estuvo a punto de decir algo pero entonces Danny le volvió a ver de lado y a sonreírle. El fantasma maldijo por dentro, en verdad siempre el chico tenía que hacer eso de atontarlo con esas expresiones que hacía!? Tenía idea de lo malditamente bonito que se veía cada vez que hacía esas cosas? No era normal para un muchacho de su edad!

-Bueno, a ver cómo convences a mi padre- Danny cerró los ojos alegremente- en verdad, no le gustan las lechuzas

-Ya me las apañaré, no te preocupes- aseguró Shane mirando como el otro daba un saltito para bajarse de la cerca y entonces, comenzaba a caminar hacia otra parte

-Me gusta que hagamos ese trato… es algo bueno…

-Ah sí? –el de cabello plateado alzó una ceja y caminó detrás suyo con las manos en los bolsillos mientras que le empezaba a seguir y pudo ver cuando Danny se colocó las manos en la nuca con ligereza- me da gusto que lo veas como algo bueno…

-Por supuesto –el mitad fantasma se giró para regalarle al otro una mirada animada- porque si vas a ser capaz de regalarme una nueva mascota, es porque tú también vas a ser capaz de salir de aquí y ya no vas a regresar con Vlad ni vas a trabajar para él

Los ojos grises del Haruna se abrieron con sorpresa y los del otro se cerraron con gusto.

-Los dos vamos a ser libres de esto y vas a tener que cumplir porque me sentiría muy decepcionado si me estás mintiendo- añadió el Fenton alzando la barbilla y volviendo a girarse para adelantarse al otro mientras que el de cabello plateado tardaba varios momentos en sacudirse de la cabeza el estupor

-Oye! –soltó por fin aún sorprendido- eso es chantaje!

-Si! Lo es!

Danny rió a la distancia dejando clavado en su sitio a un fantasma que jamás se hubiera imaginado que se encontraría en la más rara y descolocante de las situaciones.

Y no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

TBC


	16. Sacrificar al egoísta

**Free**

 **Episodio 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La oscuridad de la noche había caído sobre ellos lo que hacía que la luz de los incandescentes que iluminaban el campo de futbol americano que Vlad poseía en sus terrenos de Winconsin iluminase con mayor fuerza todavía; dos figuras se encontraban de pie una delante de la otra en medio de aquel campo y una de estas observaba con preocupación el suelo de césped bien cuidado debajo de sus pies ante la mirada silenciosa del segundo.

Para Danny ver como la noche llegaba había sido terriblemente duro y se había visto siguiendo el sol tanto como había podido, porque la llegada de las sombras indicaba el final de aquel hermoso día.

De su libertad momentánea.

Sabía que no sería para siempre pero… cómo hubiera amado el poder estar aunque fuera, una hora más debajo de los rayos del gran astro dorado en el cielo!

Sin embargo ante la llegada de las estrellas, Shane no le había dirigido directamente al castillo como el Fenton se había temido sino que le había guiado hacia el enorme campo de deportes que el fanático de los Packers tenía, aparte del que ostentaba en la propia Amity Park.

Finalmente los ojos celestes del chico se levantaron para buscar los del otro y fruncir levemente el ceño con extrañeza.

-Qué hacemos aquí?

-Hay una última cosa que me gustaría que hiciéramos –dijo despacio el oriental y por un segundo a Danny le pareció que vigilaba los alrededores- piénsalo como una preparación para el día en que… ya sabes…

La expresión de Danny pasó a ser una confundida y como si quisiera adivinar los pensamientos del otro, que volvió a sonreír de lado.

-Tienes energía fantasmal?

Los ojos del humano se abrieron más al entender por un segundo lo que le pedía. No… hablaba en serio, o sí? Miró alrededor asustado, sabía que a Vlad no le hacía nada de gracia que se transformara si no era para violarlo de esa manera y estar tentando tanto así a su suerte de aquel día…

Miró hacia atrás en dirección de las graderías como si en algún momento fuese a ver la silueta del Masters levantarse… pero entonces escuchó un sonido que lo hizo voltear.

Shane flotaba.

Volaba un metro por encima del suelo componiendo una cara graciosa como si tratara de darle ánimos y le tendía una mano para invitarlo a tomarla. No lo había visto volar desde el día en que hubiesen peleado y ni siquiera se había fijado bien en su aspecto, con la piel ya de por sí pálida brillando suavemente ante el resplandor perlado de la energía fantasma que era su fuente de existencia; en realidad si lo pensaba, nunca se había quedado observando a un fantasma de aquella manera ni tan de cerca.

Dani no contaba, era prácticamente un clon por lo que no se podía decir que estuviera muerta en realidad así que…

Sacudió un poco la cabeza y pegó levemente los brazos contra su pecho. No quería pensar en ese asunto, porque si lo hacía, empezaba a recordar la expresión de terror y súplica del último clon suyo que se había deshecho dentro de su tubo de contención y por el cuál Vlad había entrado en un estado de ira pura; si lo que Shane le había dicho era cierto, entonces lo que él había cometido era asesinato en la más cruel de sus expresiones y la venganza de Vlad solo era un pequeño castigo para lo mucho que merecía por un pecado así.

Y él no había querido… no quería…

El oriental en el aire al parecer había malinterpretado los gestos del Fenton, ya que este después de haber echado un vistazo a sus espaldas había comenzado a mover los ojos de un lado a otro, como empezaba a acostumbrar cada que lo estresaba un fluido de pensamientos continuos; pensó que quizás era miedo al Masters y a lo que podría hacerle si lo veía convertirse y volar, que tal vez pensaría que estaban huyendo en esos momentos, aprovechando su confianza.

-Danny…

Llamó con suavidad y al parecer el uso de su nombre propio lo hizo reaccionar y verlo

-Está bien. Todo está bien- le dijo con un tono suave y bajo –estás conmigo. Vlad no te va a hacer nada. No esta noche.

Los ojos azules del adolescente lo vieron unos segundos y de ahí observó la mano aún tendida del otro que aguardaba con paciencia a que se sintiera seguro para hacerlo; unos momentos después, el Fenton levantó una de sus manos y tomó la del otro chico en el aire, tan solo observándole todavía con temor en la mirada pero al mismo tiempo, una pequeña chispa de confianza.

-Me transformaré –musitó

Al siguiente momento una fuerte luz blanca rodeó el cuerpo del chico en aros brillantes que partían de su cintura y comenzaban a subir y a bajar en dos para cubrir todo el cuerpo; los ojos grises del fantasma observaron no sin admiración como por segunda vez aquellas luces cubrían las delgadas piernas del chico, sus brazos, su cabeza y llegaban hasta sus ojos para cambiarlo por completo en aquel ser cuyo nombre partía en los labios de muchos fantasmas, ya fuera con temor, con enojo o con respeto.

Nuevamente y devolviéndole una mirada de un verde increíblemente intenso, Danny Phantom se presentaba ante él para luego flotar suavemente al nivel del Haruna sin soltar su mano y como si todavía dudase de volar.

Era extraño, estar en esos momentos volando ambos sin haber una pelea de por medio y para el fantasma fue curioso también ver el reflejo del miedo en aquellos ojos que diferían tanto de los del niño humano que solía ser; incluso el hecho de que sus ropas cambiasen al momento de hacer la transformación le llamaron la atención por lo que ladeó la cabeza.

-Porqué esa ropa? –preguntó tomándole la otra mano para separarle los brazos y alzarle un poco, mirándole de arriba abajo con curiosidad

Aquel acto hizo ruborizar fuertemente al Fenton que nunca se había sentido tan observado y ello solo hizo sonreír un poco más al otro; en verdad no solo como humano, sino incluso como ser espiritual también era capaz de verse tan bonito solo por sentirse apenado?

-Es un traje de protección para la radiación fantasma- explicó Danny soltando las manos del otro chico y por un momento, cruzándose de brazos para intentar darse más seguridad- mis padres tienen varios para cuando trabajan con cosas del portal o cosas fantasma y el día de mi… accidente… -titubeó un poco como si le diera vergüenza admitir aquello ante el otro chico que ahora le veía algo preocupado- el día que crearon el portal, este no funcionaba y quise ver así que me puse un de los trajes y bueno… -se encogió de hombros frotándose un brazo- al parecer se les había olvidado presionar el botón de encendido, cosa que yo hice… conmigo adentro… que estúpido…

Musitó con molestia y vergüenza al haber admitido aquello enfrente del otro que dejó escapar una pequeña risa

-Claro, búrlate…

-No, no me burlo Pajarillo- dijo el oriental sonriéndole con cariño a lo que recibió una mirada incrédula del Fenton- a todos nos puede pasar…

-Sí, pero tú no perdiste la mitad de tu vida por hacerlo- replicó por lo bajo el de ojos verdes y Shane dejó escapar un suspiro

-Puede ser… pero si me partí las dos piernas solo porque un día quise ver cómo funcionaba la catapulta de heno que mi papá construyó para un festival que había en Arkansas –contó y los ojos del otro se abrieron grandemente- no me fije que el seguro no estaba puesto y la paca de heno salió volando… con un imbécil de tres años que terminó estampado contra un árbol, fractura en ambas piernas y dos costillas rotas por no mencionar la enorme bola morada que me salió sobre el ojo izquierdo- comenzó a reírse con más ganas- mi papá gritaba como nunca aunque no estaba seguro de si era por el miedo o por la estupidez que había hecho

Esta vez Danny también comenzó a reír más relajado, dándose cuenta de que realmente el chico no se estaba burlando de él. Auténticamente quería animarlo y podía notar que no le miraba como si fuera un bicho raro o como había dicho Espectra alguna vez… un fenómeno…

-Aunque me causa intriga como entraste en negativo –añadió Shane volando alrededor del otro y dándole un nuevo vistazo, Danny girándose parpadeando para no perderlo de vista- supongo que era la normal puesto que aún no estás muerto… pero es un efecto curioso…

-Entrar en negativo?

-Claro –comentó Shane alzando una mano para mover el flequillo del otro que cerró los ojos un momento- lo negro pasó a blanco, lo blanco a negro… y aunque tus ojos deberían de haber sido naranjas supongo que tuvo mayor prevalencia tu energía fantasmal lo que está bien porque significa que incluso cuando estás transformado no estás del todo muerto…

-Si… no queremos que eso pase, cierto? –soltó Danny levemente irritado acomodándose el flequillo para ver como el Haruna le miraba atentamente- significa que si mis ojos… hubieran cambiado al tono negativo que les correspondía… me hubiera muerto de verdad?

-Al menos durante las transformaciones, sí –explicó el otro y se le acercó un poco más para luego colocarle una mano abierta en el pecho, lo que hizo ruborizar nuevamente al Fenton

-Qué haces?

-Aún late tu corazón –dijo el Haruna por lo bajo y entonces, le sonrió suavemente- eso es bueno y eso explica tu fuerza al pelear contra fantasmas adultos porque significa que puedes utilizar mucha de tu energía viva cuando la requieres… pero también es un problema, porque si la gastas del todo…

-Puedo morirme de verdad –suspiró Danny y se frotó con la punta de los dedos la zona tocada por el otro- sabes mucho sobre estas cosas…

-Si, bueno… he pasado mucho tiempo muerto y mis padres también sabían de estas cosas –se encogió de hombros un poco y la mirada del otro chico se volvió curiosa

-En verdad?

-Sí… mis padres son tan raros como los tuyos solo que los míos tienen una inclinación más espiritual que tecnológica… así que…

-Vaya… nunca pensé que otras personas aparte de mis padres o Vlad pudieran tener ese tipo de inclinaciones- comentó el chico parpadeando- digo… sé que hay otros cazafantasmas pero…- pareció pensar unos momentos- crees que… podrías contarme un poco?

El de cabello plateado parpadeó sorprendido, no había esperado que el otro pudiera interesarse en algo que ni a él mismo le llamaba la atención.

-S... sí… claro, por qué no? –volteó a otro lado moviendo una mano con un poco de inquietud, especialmente al ver el gesto alegre en el Phantom que flotaba delante suyo- pero tendremos ya mucho tiempo para ello… por ahora…- le volvió a sonreír y le señaló el amplio estadio donde estaban

Danny le sonrió de una forma tan luminosa que el oriental estuvo a punto de decir algo más pero se contuvo. El chico era feliz y eso era lo único que él quería así que en un instante se vió observando como el mitad fantasma agarraba vuelo y velocidad y comenzaba a volar tan rápido como podía en óvalos alrededor de los límites del estadio de futbol como si lo único que quisiera fuese volar; ni siquiera parecía pensar en lo rápido que iba a estar perdiendo energía como en las otras ocasiones, el chico solo lo estaba disfrutando, sentir el viento en su cara por primera vez en meses y eso era lo único que le bastaba para dejarle ser.

Seguro que iba a dormir nuevamente por un par de días pero…

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Qué importaba si en esos momentos era feliz?

Finalmente después de media hora él mismo voló hasta un extremo del estadio y espero a que el chico estuviese cerca para mover una mano y llamar su atención; Danny parpadeó confundido y voló hasta su altura aunque ya podía notarse el cansancio comenzando a marcarse debajo de sus ojos. El de cabello plateado aguardó y entonces, sonriendo traviesamente se dio la vuelta.

-Vamos

Primero con precaución y algo de miedo, el Phantom comenzó a volar detrás del chico que le llevó bastante alto por sobre la propiedad y sencillamente comenzaron a moverse por encima de todo; la luz de la luna se marcaba en sus siluetas y Danny dejó salir un pequeño jadeo, temeroso de que aquello atrajese un castigo por parte de su captor. Apretó los ojos molesto, porqué, porqué ya no podía hacer esas cosas sin pensar en que Vlad le estaría vigilando?

Se obligó a seguir volando y al cabo de unos minutos, ya lo estaba disfrutando nuevamente.

Simplemente volar, dejarse llevar, maravillarse por la vista de las estrellas tan cerca suyo, por la luz de una enorme luna que parecía saludarlo como no lo había hecho en demasiado tiempo, despeinarse por el viento frío de las alturas…

Debía de haber alguna manera de darle las gracias al otro chico.

Le observó de reojo para verle volar a su lado y nuevamente se sorprendió no apartando la mirada y fijándose en el resplandor platino que le rodeaba como a él mismo al tiempo que se hacía tantas preguntas, tanto que quería saber del otro y que no se atrevía a preguntar…

Bajó la mirada…

Quizás…

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió volando. No. No había la seguridad de algo como aquello por mucho que a veces creyese que notaba algo más en sus ojos, por mucho que le incomodase Shane seguía siendo su vigilante y quizás había encontrado una nueva amistad diferente en él al descubrir que no era una mala persona, pero hasta ahí; y por su parte seguramente todo era a causa de Vlad y lo que le provocaba, él había estado enamorado de Sam y eso decía mucho.

O no?

-Todo bien?

Los ojos grises y claros como la luna sobre ellos lo observaban a través de la oscuridad y el chico decidió que de hecho, le agradaban. No daban miedo a pesar de la oscuridad y de que brillaban, quizás porque sabía a quién le pertenecían.

Sonrió levemente.

-Sí… todo bien…

Realmente había sido una gran noche. Después de volar por todo el sitio se habían sentado sobre el techo de una de las torrecillas a charlar un poco, más que nada acerca de la vida escolar de Danny y cómo era el estar asistiendo a la secundaria Casper con todos los demás; el fantasma parecía bastante curioso al respecto y era obvio, después de todo había muerto siendo un niño pequeño por lo que no había tenido que asistir a ninguna escuela desde entonces.

Danny estaba algo impresionado de todo el interés que el otro chico ponía cuando él consideraba la escuela como algo aburrido y sin sentido, aunque después de tanto tiempo cautivo…

Diablos, incluso extrañaba pelearse con Dash.

-Entonces… porqué cuando estás como Phantom pones esa pose y esa cara?

-Uh?

Danny parpadeó y miró al chico a su lado que se había acostado sobre el techo con las manos en la nuca como si aquello fuera un día de campo mientras que el Phantom se abrazaba las piernas contra el pecho; Shane mantenía los ojos cerrados pero después de un momento se volteó a verle.

-Tu sabes, esa expresión severa y esa pose cruzando brazos y sacando pecho –Shane hizo ademanes y luego le imitó hinchándose a sí mismo lo que hizo que el otro se encogiera y voltease a otra parte avergonzado- pareces otra persona de cuando estás como humano…

-Sí, bueno… es… -se encogió un poco y se pasó una mano por la nuca con nerviosismo. Nunca le había dicho eso a nadie, mucho menos a sus amigos que siempre le observaban con admiración; cómo se lo diría al otro cuando apenas empezaban a ser amigos? Pero…

Le dio una mirada de lado al chico que aguardaba curioso y paciente a una respuesta. Ya le había visto en tantas situaciones, de tantas formas, quebrado e impotente, suplicando por compasión…

Si no le veía como menos después de eso… no lo haría por decir la verdad.

Cierto?

-Supongo que es para parecer más fuerte de lo que soy- admitió finalmente con algo de pesar mirando en otra dirección- si me muestro seguro, mis enemigos piensan que soy más fuerte y me toman en serio –suspiró y soltó un gemido- y no quiero decepcionar a mis amigos, cuando me llegan a ver que pierdo la confianza, bueno…

Cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

-Es mejor para todos si me ven fuerte la mayor parte del tiempo, también me sirve a mí porque entonces me levanto una y otra vez y eso es todo, puedo dejarlo ir- terminó el chico y se apoyó de lado en sus rodillas- qué patético- espetó molesto y decepcionado de sí mismo

Porqué había dicho esas cosas? No eran necesarias y además, eso le había ayudado a sobrevivir en más de una ocasión.

En aquellos momentos tenía cosas más graves de las qué preocuparse como para ponerse quejica por una situación a la que no había marcha atrás o al menos, no una que los dejara a todos contentos.

Estaba condenado a ser Phantom por siempre.

-Yo no creo que seas patético

Shane le miraba con gesto neutro y pensativo, aún acostado sobre el techo y con las manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago; Danny hizo una mueca y frunció un poco más el ceño.

-Gracias por los ánimos, pero no es necesario- gruñó Danny y entonces el otro fantasma se giró de lado para verle mejor

-Lo digo en serio

El tono algo preocupado en la voz del fantasma le hizo cruzarse de brazos y apoyarlos sobre las rodillas dobladas con el rostro levemente oculto y un gesto molesto. Le gruñó como respuesta pero el japonés continuaba observándole de forma atenta y quizás hasta algo triste.

-No creo que sea patético si sientes que es lo que tienes que hacer- dijo despacio- pero… sí creo que es una situación bastante triste –comentó volviendo a recostarse sobre su espalda pero enderezado sobre un codo para ver hacia el horizonte con gesto pensativo

Danny chasqueó la lengua

-Porqué pensarías que es triste?

-No eres feliz, cierto? –los ojos grises se volvieron a buscarlo y el halfa se tensó levemente- uno pensaría que con los poderes que tienes estarías bastante más animado debido a todas las cosas que puedes hacer ahora. Todos los chicos de tu edad siempre sueñan con convertirse en superhéroes y ahora tú eres uno. Pero… te oigo hablar y no escucho al típico adolescente que sueña con eso- entornó los ojos un poco y Dany aún apoyado en sus brazos volteó en otra dirección

-Yo nunca quise ser un superhéroe –musitó por lo bajo- yo solo… quería ser yo… quizás dejar de ser un perdedor… y convertirme en astronauta algún día… yo nunca pedí ser Phantom. Y… -bajó los párpados y dejó escapar un suspiro- olvídalo

Shane permaneció en silencio algunos momentos… para después, sonreír un poco.

-Será genial verte convertido en un astronauta- comentó finalmente mientras que se recostaba otra vez por completo en el techo y entrelazaba las manos sobre su vientre

Danny alzó la cabeza y alzó una ceja.

-Y qué te hace pensar que m convertiré en uno?- dijo

-Y qué te hace pensar que no? –replicó Shane

-Por si no lo has notado, estoy atrapado aquí, con Vlad- soltó el de ojos verdes- y en el hipotético caso de que tu plan funcione y pueda huir, mis amigos y los demás esperan que Danny Phantom regrese para seguir protegiéndolos de los fantasmas –movió los brazos hacia delante como si quisiera demostrar algo- toda mi vida estará marcada por eso. Las únicas ocasiones que intenté ser un chico normal decepcioné a mis amigos y a mi familia y descubrí que ese era mi deber y mi responsabilidad por tener estos poderes –gruñó y cerró los ojos pasándose una mano por la cabeza

El oriental frunció el ceño levemente.

-Quién te dijo eso?

-Eh? –Daniel le miró confundido pero aún irritado- quién me dijo qué?

-Que eras responsable por todos ellos solo por tus poderes y esas cosas- repitió el de cabello plateado- quién te dijo que ese era tu deber o que tu vida debía de enfocarse a eso?

El chico de ojos verdes se quedó en silencio unos segundos y entonces suspiró profundo.

-No lo entiendes…

-Entiendo que tuviste un horrible accidente y que dentro de todo lo malo que te pudo pasar, saliste con las consecuencias menos severas- dijo con calma el fantasma moviendo levemente la cabeza- entiendo que gracias a todos los cielos estás vivo, lo cual ya es fantástico. Entiendo que ahora tienes unos poderes bastante buenos y que a tus catorce años decidiste que lo mejor que podías hacer con ellos es proteger a las personas porque puedes en lugar de utilizarlos para cosas que harían los chicos de tu edad como ver bañarse a las chicas, robar dinero y comida cuando no pueden verte, copiarte en los exámenes…

-En realidad…- interrumpió Danny avergonzado- si he abusado de mis poderes en alguna que otra ocasión- se rió a desgana encogiéndose

Shane sonrió

-En alguna que otra ocasión, que terrible eres Fenton –se rió entre dientes el Haruna provocando que el otro se sonrojara de pena- en todo caso, tomaste una carga que no te corresponde, ni se la debes a nadie ni es para exigirte. Pero tú no la quieres. Realmente tú solo quieres tener una vida normal y la sacrificas porque… -movió una mano- por muchas cosas. Bastante respetable y muy admirable, no te lo negaré, pero realmente no es tu obligación, sabes?

-Ya te lo dije… no quiero decepcionar a mis amigos ni a mi familia ni a los que dependen de mí- replicó Danny con algo de tristeza y sintiendo que aquella conversación no iba a ninguna parte; Shane volvió a fruncir el ceño

-Vale… ellos se decepcionan y luego?

-Cómo que "y luego"? –Danny abrió mucho los ojos- son mis amigos! Ellos están felices ayudándome a enfrentar a los fantasmas, las únicas veces que me volví humano solamente Tucker me apoyó por un rato antes de decidir que era mejor en… esta manera- jadeó un poco y se pasó las manos por el pecho- no puedo hacerles eso! Ni a ellos ni a los demás!

-Por Izanagi!

El de cabello plateado se sentó de golpe y giró al chico que dio un respingo antes de sentir como el otro le golpeaba el pecho con un dedo y le veía con enojo

-Y tú? –soltó Shane enojado haciendo parpadear a Danny

-Yo qué?

-Te puedes hacer esto a ti mismo? –repitió el Haruna volviendo a golpetearle con un dedo en el pecho- que hay de tu vida y de tus sueños? Que hay de decepcionarte a ti mismo?

-La ciudad me necesita! –los ojos del Phantom se abrieron con horror- yo soy el único con estos poderes y el único que les puede hacer frente a los fantasmas que salen del portal que hicieron mis padres! –dijo frunciendo el ceño- es mi obligación porque son mis padres los que abrieron el portal fantasma!

-No, no lo es- el Haruna se puso de pie observando al otro con el ceño fruncido- es obligación de ellos por haber hecho algo así, algo que ni tú ni tu hermana tienen porqué pagar. O acaso la has visto a ella haciendo lo que tú desde que ocurrió?

-Jazz no… Jazz…- empezó a farfullar el Phantom poniéndose de pie también, tratando de encontrar alguna forma de rebatirlo pero quien tenía delante negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos por un momento

-Sé un poco más egoísta, por tu bien y tu vida, Danny –suspiró el de ojos grises antes de verle- o te vas a perder de muchas cosas. Han pasado seis meses desde que desapareciste y han sobrevivido. Mis demonios de Japón han causado caos en Amity Park y todos encontraron una forma de hacerles frente y seguir adelante con ello… ves lo que te digo? –sus ojos brillaron un momento- antes de tu accidente, seguro que ya había alguna aparición que otra rondando por ahí y tuvieron que hacerle frente. Ahora que no estás, han tenido que hacer frente. Claro que has sido muy valiente y sinceramente considero un honor personal el haber sido elegido para tu captura ya que ese es tu nivel de peligro… sin embargo…

Pareció pensar un poco

-Sin embargo creo que para ti ya es suficiente. Esta es la segunda vez que casi pierdes la vida y si hay un momento para tomar prioridades es este- se acercó al otro y le colocó las manos en los hombros aunque Danny tenía la mirada baja y reflejando irritación- si quieres continuar ayudándolos, está muy bien. Pero no olvides que tienes una vida y esa debe de ir primero que nada- bajó el rostro para enfatizar su mirada- si ya tenías un sueño, no lo sueltes por Phantom, sigue con lo que querías, si aparece algo y tú quieres ser un adolescente que se aleja del peligro por ese momento para llegar a casa, hazlo. Nadie tiene porqué juzgarte

Danny separó los labios y Shane volvió a hablar, sonriendo un poco más

-Ni siquiera tus amigos. Si a ellos les mola poner sus vidas en riesgo y luchar contra fantasmas, está más que perfecto pero no es tu obligación ir detrás de ellos para ver que no se les pase algo, que no eres su madre- se rió por lo bajo- ellos pueden tomar su decisión y tú la tuya. Y eso es algo que ellos deben de entender también.

-Realmente hoy estás algo irritante, sabes?

Soltó de pronto el chico de ojos verdes para luego, alejarse y pararse al borde del techo mientras que se frotaba los brazos.

El oriental hizo una mueca y se despeinó el cabello, no era así como esperaba que aquello terminara y al parecer, había ido demasiado rápido diciéndole aquellas cosas; hasta era probable que lo hubiese malentendido todo.

-Oye…

-Quiero volver al castillo –dijo finalmente Danny sin voltear a verlo pero Shane supo que ahí terminaba el día.

Quizás era lo mejor, para que descansara y lo pensara un poco. Quizás luego podría convencerlo de perdonarlo por haberlo ofendido, que era obvio que había pasado.

-Claro… vamos –musitó y comenzó a flotar, siendo seguido por el Fenton que empezó a descender rumbo a la entrada seguido por su carcelero hasta que finalmente ambos estuvieron enfrente de las enormes puestas de la entrada; con un sonido chispeante, los aros de luz blanca volvieron a rodear el cuerpo del chico de cabello blanco y en menos de un momento ya mostraba la figura de aquel adolescente de ojos azules que parecía bastante incómodo

Ambos subieron la escalinata y abrieron las puertas para ingresar justo para encontrarse con el dueño de aquella morada con los brazos en la espalda y una mirada irritada

-Te parece que estás son horas de llegada jovencito?

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **TBC**

 **Nota de Autor: Quiero agradecer profundamente los reviews que he recibido desde la edición de esta historia. No saben lo feliz que me han hecho y lo que me inspiran a no solo terminar esta, sino a editar otras historias que sé que también les gustaron y que estoy segura, pueden mejorar mucho más. Desde el fondo de mi corazón, mil gracias por su apoyo todo este tiempo.**


	17. Decisiones acertivas

**Free**

 **Episodio 17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Danny pareció congelarse en su lugar por un par de segundos, sintiendo como si el aire a su alrededor se hubiese vuelto sólido y le impidiese respirar de forma adecuada.

Se iba a ahogar…

Pero algo extraño estaba pasando. Pudo notar como los ojos azules del hombre no estaban clavados en él, lo que por un segundo le hizo titubear acerca de si su enojo estaba dirigido a su persona al menos hasta que pudo detectar como el chico a su lado se metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de mezclilla; evidentemente, para su alivio y algo de consternación, el enojo de esos instantes estaba dirigido al fantasma de ojos grises que parecía completamente tranquilo al respecto.

-Y bien?

-Es medianoche –Shane alzó una ceja con tranquilidad como si no pudiese comprender el porqué de los gruñidos del mayor- podría ser algo poético que trajese a Cenicienta a la hora en que se acaba toda la magia- cerró los ojos y dejó escapando una pequeña risa burlona, con los hombros temblando- pensabas que no lo haría?

Repentinamente el espectro parecía enojado con el de mayor edad que abrió sus ojos y pareció dudar ante el cuestionamiento

-Tú…- farfulló unos momentos Vlad antes de apretar los puños- no es eso, cuando te dije que podías dejarle salir…!

-Fue tu idea el dejarme salir a los jardines?

Shane y Vlad parecieron dar un respingo al escuchar la voz de sorpresa en el Fenton, ya que ninguno de los dos se imaginaba ni por poco que el chico tuviese los ánimos o las ganas de hablar; el adulto alzó una ceja confundido por la mirada de auténtica sorpresa en el adolescente que le observaba como si fuera la primera vez que le veía. Frunció levemente el ceño, pero qué demonios pretendía ahora…?

-Si así fuera…

Había comenzado a decir Masters pero entonces volvió a tensarse ante una sorpresiva sonrisa enorme y la mirada luminosa y entusiasta que le dirigía el chiquillo, una tan llena de luz que por un momento creyó que estaba viendo cualquier otra cosa menos a él; volteó a ver a su secuaz a un lado pero el japonés parecía tan confundido como él mismo por la reacción del niño, al grao que ahora parecía tener un poco de precaución y le encontró vigilante a los movimientos de este.

Pero al siguiente momento Danny reía y lagrimeaba demasiado emocionado como para estarlo fingiendo y finalmente, volvieron a escucharle hablar:

-Gracias… yo… muchas gracias…! –el chico de ojos celestes reía y lloraba a igualdad de partes para luego, observar con ilusión y algo de pena al hombre de cabello gris que parecía confundido y desconfiado- yo… no creí…

Respiró profundo y entonces, su gesto cambió a uno de gran timidez y su voz bajó hasta convertirse en un murmullo débil

-Tal vez… en un futuro… quizás…? –se frotó un brazo con algo de temor y bajó la mirada unos segundos –sé que… quizás no he hecho del todo bien las cosas… pero… -se mordió el labio bajo y suspiró mirando a otra parte del suelo- podrías…?

Vlad tardó unos momentos en entender lo que el chiquillo quería preguntar. Era evidente que estaba aterrorizado, estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo recordaba lo que él era capaz de hacerle; volvió a mirar a su secuaz de reojo y este alzó una ceja haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, que le recordó la discusión que habían tenido horas antes acerca del nuevo cambio de estrategia para que el crío empezase a encajar de mejor manera con sus planes al momento de regresarlo a sus padres.

Si lo veía de forma lógica, aquello era como un negocio y ese momento como en toda transacción riesgosa, era lo que determinaría si los planes saldrían bien… o terriblemente mal.

Suspiró.

-Daniel… -comenzó a decir el adulto despacio y mirándole con un poco de severidad- no hemos comenzado muy bien las cosas, la verdad- dijo- pero tu comportamiento ha cambiado en estas semanas… y si sigue siendo favorable y tu comportamiento sigue siendo bueno…

Ahí iba de nuevo. Shane ladeó un poco la cabeza al ver como si el sol se hubiese presentado de regreso en las orbes del niño a su lado que nuevamente, sonreía. Tuvo que recordarse que seguía delante de Vlad o se le hubiera terminado por escapar un suspiro pequeño tan solo por aquello.

Como quisiera… como le hubiera gustado…

-Sí! Claro que lo haré! –soltó con verdadero entusiasmo el chico y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese decir ninguna otra cosa, Daniel había pasado rápido hacia las escaleras y había trepado un poco para luego voltear con gesto agradecido hacia Vlad- muchísimas gracias! Ha sido grandioso!... y creo que me gustan tus vacas, al menos, una fue bastante amigable- se rió un poco

-Claro… no hay problema- titubeó el de mayor edad y entonces, Danny se detuvo y volvió a verles confundido, alzando un dedo hacia el siguiente piso

-Eh… mi cuarto es por aquí, verdad?

Los otros dos asintieron y entonces el chico de cabello negro cerró los ojos con agrado y volvió a subir, cansado pero con mucha energía hacia el siguiente piso.

-Mejor lo guío antes de que se pierda- suspiró Shane con gesto aburrido para luego, dirigirse hacia las escaleras y entonces, comenzar a caminar de espaldas y señalar al Masters con los dos dedos índices- ves lo que te dije? Psicología. Bien hecho con tu respuesta

Sonrió de forma traviesa y el hombre resopló

-Tú crees que…?

-Su agradecimiento era genuino? –terminó de completar el de ojos grises, entornando sus ojos aún con maliciosa alegría- es un chiquillo aterrorizado por el simple hecho de hacerte enojar, ya no se diga por el hecho de que vayas a castigarlo por intentarlo… crees que después de tener un pequeño asomo de libertad, quiera perderla por una estupidez? –se rió divertido- si casi me ataca para regresar a su cuarto pensando que le ibas a golpear por hacerlo! Todo el día se la pasó pidiéndome permiso para todo porque no quería hacerte enfadar… así que dime tú: te pareció que mentía?

-No. La verdad es que… esto era lo que quería –confesó el Masters dejando escapar un suspiro y para variar mostrando una pequeña sonrisa calmada y satisfecha que descolocó brevemente al oriental: eso no se lo esperaba de ese monstruo

Vlad caminó un poco con las manos en la espalda y tomó una fotografía cercana de él mismo delante de su mansión

-Todo lo que quería… era a su madre como mi esposa y a él, como el hijo que debió de ser mío…- musitó

"Pues vaya forma de tratar a tus hijos, viejo" pensó el de cabello plateado sin hacer gestos pero entonces, asintió y se inclinó antes de subir hasta el segundo piso, dejando al otro humano con sus pensamientos y melancolías mientras que él llegaba a la siguiente planta, dispuesto a buscar a Danny pero sin dejar de sentirse algo ofuscado por ese breve destello de humanidad en alguien que había demostrado no tenerla. Se sacudió el pelo con una mano, estaba demasiado confundido.

-Y bien?

Apenas había girado en uno de los pasillos que lo llevaría hacia las escaleras que le llevarían a los pisos superiores para alcanzar al mitad fantasma cuando se había topado casi de frente con este, que había recuperado el gesto molesto y bastante cansino.

A Shane le tomó unos segundos tener la suficiente entereza mental como para analizar aquella frase y finalmente sacudió la cabeza con irritación.

-Bien qué?

Danny resopló.

-Espero que esto sea lo suficientemente "sumiso" como para que no me mantenga tan encerrado y quizás me deje caminar un poco más- replicó el Fenton con un tono bajo y molesto; Shane volvió a pasarse una mano por el cabello, el chico verdaderamente seguía enojado con él por aquel mal final entre ambos- al final resulta que yo también puedo hacer buenas decisiones y no porque me estén presionando mis amigos, cierto?

-Qué? –el fantasma abrió mucho sus ojos grises y parpadeó varias veces antes de mover una mano- espera, yo no me refería a eso…

-En qué piso está mi cuarto?

-Eh?

Daniel suspiró como si le estuviese costando toda la paciencia del mundo el hablar con aquel muchacho que le observaba con una mezcla de confusión y extrañeza a la par

-Dije… qué en qué piso está mi habitación- repitió viéndole con un gesto más neutro pero donde sus ojos continuaban reflejando la incomodidad que sentía de estar con él- quiero ir a ducharme y luego dormir, ha sido un día bastante agitado…

-Claro –se resignó finalmente el de cabello plateado.

Si Danny no deseaba verlo por el momento, le entendía. Todavía le faltaba tiento al hablar y entre el estrés de haber salido y de repente toparse con Vlad de frente debía de estarle haciendo bastantes líos por dentro por lo que la idea de descansar y costarse realmente era buena; solo lamentaba que él ya no estuviera tan vivo como para poder disfrutar de un descanso propiamente reparador porque en aquellos momentos, realmente le hacía falta uno muy largo.

-Sube cuatro pisos y busca la puerta con la lámina dónde aparece un símbolo espectral- dijo y entonces, recordó que realmente el chico no sabía nada de Zona Fantasma, cosa reafirmada ante el movimiento de ceja alzada que hizo quien tenía delante- es la única puerta a la que le verás una lámina con un signo raro, todas las demás puertas son idénticas

-Algún hechizo o cosa de esas para impedir que salga? –sonrió Danny a desgana para luego encogerse de hombros y darse la media vuelta- bien…

Ni siquiera se despidió y los ojos grises del japonés resiguieron la figura de aquel chiquillo hasta que desapareció en una nueva vuelta donde empezaba el inicio de las escaleras hasta que sus pasos desaparecieron de su rango de oído; se permitió unos momentos de componer una mirada levemente triste antes de cambiarla por la habitual seria y fría al pensar que a final de cuentas, todo aquello era culpa de Vlad: le costaba admitir que también era culpabilidad suya pero había sido el adulto el que había terminado por pervertir y corromper el cuerpo del otro.

Gruñó y un aura rojiza y negra le rodeó por algunos momentos.

Por eso odiaba a los humanos.

Y por mucho que doliera… no podría culpar nunca al Fenton si le odiaba al final de todo y a pesar de haber dicho que lo perdonaba, ya que habían sido él y su debilidad las que lo habían llevado a ser preso de ese monstruo.

No le costaba demasiado en su mente ver la garra gigante del Masters rodeando al chiquillo que cada vez perdía un poco más de sí.

Ni hablar.

Se giró con la intención de ir a las cocinas, no le hacía falta comer pero en aquellos instantes recurriría a lo que su familia solía llamar "alimentarse por ansiedad o depresión". Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones de mezclilla y apenas había alzado una pierna para dar un paso cuando una esfera de luz blanca y azul atravesó el suelo y se quedó flotando delante de este por algunos momentos; los ojos serios del Haruna no se movieron conforme de aquella pequeña esfera comenzó a revolverse la luz hasta formar una extraña nube que cambió la iluminación de las antorchas a los lados del pasillo por unas llamas azules hasta que finalmente el cuerpo de aquella mezcla de animales pequeños brotó de golpe, dejándose percibir un estallido.

-Kokkuri…

La pequeña criatura pareció solo tomarse un segundo para ver exactamente dónde se encontraba para luego, inclinarse profusamente ante el espectro delante del que se había aparecido.

-Sugoi-san… siempre es un honor y un privilegio aparecer a su presencia- saludó con un tonito alegre y animoso el animal mitológico pero entonces el muchacho delante suyo gruñó y encogió brevemente la cabeza entre los hombros para después caminar por un lado de aquella criatura

-No molestes

Los ojos verdes del animalito le observaron de reojo con expresión curiosa para entonces, darse la vuelta en el aire y comenzar a flotar lentamente a su lado, recostado panza abajo como si estuviese sobre alguna especie de colchón invisible al tiempo que se apoyaba de lado en una de sus garras.

-He escuchado que has estado haciendo "cosas" –dijo aquel yokai moviendo las orejas y entonces el de cabello plata frunció un poco más el ceño sin dejar de caminar

-"Cosas"

-Cosas y trabajos un poco diferentes a los de la línea normal- Kokkuri cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros hasta que casi se da de narices con un Shane Haruna nuevamente con un aura negra y bastante enojado; varias gotitas de sudor cayeron por la nuca de aquel animal mágico, lo último que quería era hacer enojar a aquel fantasma que ya bastante fama tenía de no ser muy paciente

Emitió un quejido parecido al de un cachorro pateado y agachó las orejas, curvándose un poco como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

-No te enojes conmigo, oh mi gran señor- canturreó de forma pegajosa lo que provocó que el adolescente rodara los ojos con hastío- pero no habría venido a molestar si no hubiera sido enviado por su hermana, para…

-Hermana! –los ojos grises del fantasma se abrieron grandemente y al siguiente momento había tomado de la pañoleta roja al otro que dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, especialmente al ser estirado cerca del rostro del espectro japonés- Winnifred te ha enviado?

-Si… lo hizo- soltó con una voz ahogada y quejosa aquella criatura hasta que emitiendo un rechistido irritado, el Haruna le soltó; el ser flotó hacia atrás en el aire unos momentos, intentando recuperar el aire perdido hasta que lanzándole una mirada mala al otro, se acomodó la pañoleta- la señorita Haruna quiere una explicación acerca de qué es lo que está pasando y porqué tiene preso al jovencito Fenton… a este, se refiere- gruñó metiéndose una garrita en la pañoleta para luego, sacar la foto que Samantha Manson le había prestado en aquel momento- el HalFa. Pude copiar la fotografía con mi magia para mostrártela.

-Sé a quién te refieres- respondió con seriedad el chico pero de todas maneras tomó aquella imagen entre sus dedos para luego, observarla para después alzar un poco las cejas lo que hizo que su gesto de irritación bajase: era curioso cómo incluso en una imagen como aquella, el humano era capaz de verse igual de bonito que en persona.

Aunque definitivamente, él lo prefería en persona.

Suspiró.

-No tengo nada que explicarte… -replicó devolviéndole la fotografía al otro para luego continuar su camino aunque internamente se regañó por no haberla conservado.

No sabía si una vez que sus planes se pusieran en movimiento fuese a tener la oportunidad de verle otra vez, por lo que una fotografía de este sería una excelente compañía por lo que le restara de existencia en Ghost Zone.

-Estás loco!? –chilló Kokkuri tomando de vuelta con torpeza la fotografía para luego, verla un segundo y volvérsela a guardar; un instante después había volado hasta comenzar a flotar solo un momento de cabeza por delante del Haruna- si no regreso con una respuesta adecuada para tu hermana, va a matarme! Y esa gótica no se veía tampoco muy amable, que digamos…

Los ojos verdes de la criatura se movieron hacia un lado mientras que dejaba caer los párpados a la mitad y se cruzaba de brazos.

-En todo caso, si tu hermana me vuelve a llamar y no tengo una respuesta, sabes que lo que me haga será terrible- dijo con un gesto derrotado mientras que seguía volando esta vez por detrás del muchacho- y honestamente, no me anima demasiado volver a Zona Fantasma por este lado porque con esas cosas que ahora trajiste y que están pululando por ahí… siguió diciendo moviendo la punta de sus dedos con molestia para luego, frenarse al ver que el otro se había detenido- chico?

-Ahora que lo pienso… llegaste en el momento más adecuado…- musitó el de ojos grises con gesto pensativo mientras que se frotaba la barbilla con dos dedos y agachaba la cabeza pensativo- si… tal vez sería buena idea que le enviaras un mensaje a Winnifred de mi parte, es muy importante que le llegue porque necesito un poco más de tiempo pero cuando suceda, ella y las personas que la estén ayudando van a tener que recibirlo y atenderlo…

Continuaba diciendo por lo bajo y el yokai alzó ambas orejas esta vez, cada vez más confundido.

-Ehm… Sugoi? –dijo despacio, como si temiese que se hubiese vuelto loco- para qué… necesitas tiempo?

La cabeza del aludido se giró para verle y le sonrió con un gesto maligno.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **TBC**

 **Nuevo capítulo!... ya nos estamos acercando a lo grueso, hohoho... como ya han visto (y he repetido varias veces), este fic está siendo editado y mejorado con muchísimo amor. Así que, con ese mismo amor quiero agradecerles a mis preciosisimas lectoras que me dejan y no me dejan reviews, el que sigan apoyando todo esto. Realmente significa mucho para mí, no solo cuando me dejan sus comentarios sino con saber, que se han pasado a ver cómo ha cambiado una hsitoria de la que ya conocen su final pero que de todas maneras, desean ver sus cambios y como hacemos un poco más decente la relación de estos dos XD (mas allá del "te amo de repente y porque se me vino entre los ojos"... también respetable pero va, que quise darles un poco más de background antes de arrojarlos al colchon como buenos pubertos hormonales :v)**

 **Rae**

 **Yo debo de leer tus fics! De hecho creo que ya me pasé en uno pero entre las cosas lcoas que me han pasado, mi musa dice "ve a leer, tiene ahí un buffet de Danny Phantom!"... así que ni modo, me vas a tener ahí dando lata hehehe. De igual forma, quiero agradecerte de todo corazón tus palabras porque, aunque aún tengo fallas (y dedazos que solo noto al publicar, ugh), me honra y me emociona saber que alguien ha notado que me he esforzado en mejorar. Aún puedo hacerlo mejor, de repente quizás falle un capítulo... pero sigo haciendo mi esfuerzo.  
**

 **Y va lo mismo para Dancing in the Moonlight, ese va a irse a re-edición para que tenga mucho más sentido y se van a eliminar ciertas cosas que en su momento metí por las prisas pero ahora pienso... "para que apresurarlas"?... como el haber arrojado lo de la familiaridad entre Nanako y Sesshomaru, ahora pienso que es un tema que podría tocarse con mayor calma y quizás en otro fic pero no directamente en el de Dancing. Aún y cuando tengan que conocer a la señora abuela para su bendición jajaja (o cuando ya esten por tener cachorros, que estan a un pasito de nada de ejem... bueno).**

 **Mil gracias en verdad por tu review, espero que el siguiente capítulo también te guste y que podamos cerrar Free de una manera muchísimo mejor que en su primer intento. Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo en todos estos años!**

 **Marinnet**

 **Awwww me halagas un montón, preciosa! espero que este capítulo también sea de tu gusto, Danny comienza a fastidiarse un poco cuando le ponen las cosas en un poquito más de perspectiva pero pronto irá pillando que, en este mundo, también él es importante y no solamente lo que pueda hacer con sus poderes. Porque a pesar de que va a entrarle a las hormonas y demás pues... sigue siendo un crío xD y parce que nadie nunca se da cuenta de eso, de que es un crío que muchas veces está más que cansado de Phantom pero que regresa a su labor, porque no dejan de convencerle de que es su responsabilidad hasta que la abraza sí o sí. Mil gracias por tu review!**

 **Y como he dicho en otros fics... mil gracias a todas y todos por su apoyo continuo, incluso si no me dejan review, el saber que están leyendo la hsitoria es suficiente para hacerme sonreír. Un millón de gracias! Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**

 **~Sorakai no Tora**

 **Pd.- Estaré subiendo fanarts nuevamente en mi DA, busquen a missjackpumpkin ;)... GRACIAS!**


End file.
